Reemplazando a mi hermana
by Fullbbuster
Summary: La familia Namikaze ha caído junto a su ciudad. Dos niños escaparon y uno desapareció en aquella sublevación. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Naruto decide sacrificarse por su hermana y contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, un mujeriego sin remedio al cual tendrá que darle un heredero, claro que no todo es tan fácil, Sasuke se niega a tocar al esposo que han buscado par
1. Reino destruido

Capítulo 1: Reino destruido:

La ciudad ardía, los soldados corrían por la ciudad espada en mano abriéndose camino y desde el balcón del palacio aparecía el nuevo Rey disfrutando de su triunfo. Lo que fue antaño una ciudad de hermosos jardines, de grandes fuentes y brillantes estatuas, ahora estaba completamente destruida, llena de soldados que se encargaban de sembrar el pánico y asesinar a todo aquel fiel al antiguo Rey. La sublevación de aquella noche nadie la esperó. La codicia de uno de los consejeros del antiguo Rey Namikaze había madurado cual semilla oscura crece lentamente hasta arraigar. La semilla de la traición había dado sus frutos. Una noche y la gran ciudad del viento había sido destruida hasta sus cimientos.

Dos chiquillos ataviados con largas capas corrían por las calles tratando de evitar a los soldados que les buscaban incesantes. Las capuchas cubrían sus identidades y el más alto se negaba a soltar la mano del pequeño que corría tras él agotado intentando seguirle sin comprender nada de lo que aquella noche ocurría. El pequeño se detuvo en seco sin poder aguantar más mientras el mayor cesó su carrera observando hacia atrás en la distancia el palacio del que acababan de escapar. Miró luego a su hermanito a quien se le estaba cayendo la capucha y es que las capas que había encontrado para ocultarse les venían demasiado grandes.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó el mayor.

\- Porque… tengo miedo – exclamó el pequeño llevándose las manitas a los ojos restregándoselos sintiendo que las lágrimas brotaban de ellos.

\- Los príncipes no lloran, Naruto – exclamó su hermano sonriendo mientras cogía la capucha y la colocaba mejor evitando que la gente viera su rubio cabello.

El joven de apenas seis años de edad miró a su hermano mayor sonreír y se calmó. No entendía nada, pero su hermano mayor estaba con él y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Su hermana hacía tiempo que había escapado con uno de los guardias del palacio, un guardia al que buscaban con urgencia intentando encontrar protección en alguien fiel aún a la antigua corona de sus padres.

\- Naruto… esto es un juego.

\- ¿Un juego? – preguntó Naruto – no me gusta este juego.

\- Eso es porque no entiendes las reglas.

\- ¿Y cuáles son? ¿Correr?

\- Esconderse de los soldados para que no te pillen o tú tendrías que buscarles, además… gana quien primero encuentre a Kakashi – comentó Deidara sonriendo – así que tienes que tener los ojos muy pero muy abiertos y avisarme si lo encuentras.

\- Estoy cansado de correr – dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

\- Entonces yo te llevaré, sube a mi espalda – le comentó y se agachó dejando que su hermano subiera a caballito.

Deidara cogió a su hermano y siguió caminando, apenas tenía ocho años y tratar de escapar de allí no iba a ser fácil. Recordaba todos los anteriores días, la felicidad que vivían en el palacio, cómo se metía con el hijo del Rey del reino vecino y en una noche… todo su mundo se había venido abajo teniendo que salvar a su hermano tras haber presenciado cómo mataban a sus padres.

Caminó por una de las calles secundarias hasta que una puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un soldado al que le cubría media cara una máscara de tela, un soldado cubierto de sangre con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho que aún sangraba y que trataba de parar la hemorragia con un trapo sucio que había encontrado. Pese al susto, Deidara reconoció a Kakashi y enseguida se acercó a él quitándole el trapo y rompiendo una parte limpia de su capa para vendarle la herida de su ojo.

\- Déjame curarte eso, lo único que conseguirás con ese trapo es infectarla.

\- ¿Quién es el maestro aquí? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Usted – le dijo Deidara - ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

\- A salvo con mis hombres, sólo faltáis vosotros. Vamos, salgamos de la ciudad – dijo cogiendo a Deidara de la mano justo cuando acabó con el vendaje.

Las voces y gritos de los soldados fueron aún más audibles y Deidara supo que les iban a encontrar enseguida, registrarían todas las casas y cuando llegasen a esa encontrarían el túnel, les perseguirían y no quería que todo el mundo muriera allí.

\- Coge a tu hermano y vete – comentó Kakashi.

\- No puedo – dijo Deidara – yo… yo les distraeré, a mí no me harán nada, espero.

\- No, Deidara… tú eres importante para el reino, eres el heredero legitimo al trono.

\- Cuida de mi hermano entonces, él lo será si me pasa algo. Yo no puedo enseñarle las cosas necesarias para gobernar pero tú sí, tienes que llevártelo. Eres el mejor consejero del reino, el mejor soldado, protégele hasta que llegue al trono de nuevo, sé que será un buen rey, puede hacerlo con tu ayuda, no podría llevarlo hasta el trono de nuevo y te necesitamos a ti y a tus consejos. No me harán daño, me necesitarán, por favor… a ti te matarán, no les eres necesario para nada.

\- Está bien – dijo Kakashi aunque fue la decisión más dura que tomó en su vida. Dejar al heredero atrás y llevarse a Naruto que no entendía nada a sus seis años.

Kakashi entró en la casa corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí en busca del pasadizo mientras los soldados daban la esquina hacia la calle. Deidara fingió golpear la puerta como si nadie quisiera abrirle por el miedo y cuando le vieron… los soldados sonrieron dándose cuenta que era precisamente uno de los chiquillos a quienes buscaban. Deidara salió corriendo entonces hacia el final de la calle colocándose mejor la capucha cubriendo su cabello rubio tan típico de los Namikaze y llegó hasta la plaza central del pueblo.

Una batalla campal se abría ante él, algunos soldados fieles a su padre aún luchaban contra los traidores pero perdían, sus fuerzas se veían menguadas y él trató de pasar entre toda la gente inocente que corría asustada, que caía al suelo asesinada por soldados, que intentaban huir de todo el caos originado.

\- Cogedle – escuchó que gritaba un soldado señalándole y dio media vuelta tratando de salir por las grandes puertas de la ciudad, tratando de llegar al bosque para ocultarse.

Las robustas puertas no podían cerrarse nada rápidas, demasiado grandes, demasiado pesadas… cuando quisieron cerrarlas él ya estaba saliendo en dirección al puente y no dejó de correr aunque miraba a veces hacia atrás tratando de ver cuánta ventaja llevaba. No le sirvió de mucho cuando vio salir a un soldado a caballo, pronto le alcanzaría pero al menos sabía que sus hermanos estaban vivos, eso era lo más importante, su ciudad aún tenía un futuro cuando fueran mayores sus hermanos, Kakashi se encargaría de devolverles el gobierno, él lo sabía.

Consiguió llegar al bosque y trató de ralentizar al caballo por terrenos más escarpados, subiendo por grandes piedras hasta que llegó al acantilado. El caballo no subiría pero eso no frenaría a su jinete, lo haría a pie y vendría armado, no como él que no llevaba nada para poder defenderse. Miró a lo lejos, sabía que los guardias de Kakashi debían estar en algún lugar del bosque, la fortaleza que las generaciones pasadas de su familia utilizaban para las guerras estaba allí en el más recóndito de los valles, en un lugar fácilmente defendible, pero no sabía cómo llegar hasta allí, él jamás había ido a ese sitio.

Miró el acantilado frente a él, el río cruzaba bajo sus pies y no había forma de cruzar al otro lado. Se giró para buscar otro camino cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo por el precipicio. Se golpeó tantas veces contra las paredes hasta llegar al agua que perdió el conocimiento antes de alcanzar el afluente que empezó a arrastrar su cuerpo por el río. Aquello era su muerte.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi condujo a Naruto y a Ino junto a sus soldados hacia la gran fortaleza militar de los Namikaze, allí el viento siempre soplaba favorable y las esperanzas se renovaban. Cuando llegó y cruzó el gran puente se detuvo a la mitad sintiéndose culpable por haber dejado atrás a Deidara. Sabía que el chico tenía razón, era la mejor opción de escapar pero aún así la culpa le perseguiría, prefería morir mil veces que saber que no había podido cumplir su trabajo a la perfección salvando a la familia real, al menos a todos sus hijos. Por lo menos dos de ellos estaban sanos y salvos.

Iba a seguir cruzando el puente cuando el mismo Naruto empezó a llorar e inevitablemente miró el caudal del río empujando el cuerpo sin vida de Deidara que se marchaba con el torrente de agua. Cogió a Naruto tratando de calmarle aunque fue imposible, ni siquiera él se perdonaría haber abandonado a aquel chico que ahora flotaba en el río. En los siguientes días todos sus hombres buscaron el cuerpo por las orillas del río pero jamás lo encontraron.

**_Doce años después_**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en aquel puente que conducía a la fortaleza Namikaze. El viento soplaba como todos los días y mecía sus dorados cabellos. Se concentró en mirar las hojas moverse frente a él y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos sutilmente posados sobre las gruesas cuerdas que sostenían aquel puente. Miró el río, ese río que sólo le recordaba la muerte de su hermano mayor. Apenas podía recordar ya su rostro, su voz o cosas cotidianas como su perfume, su hermano desaparecía lentamente de su memoria como si nunca hubiera existido y sólo recordaba una cosa… la más importante, le salvó la vida aquella noche aunque no podría imaginarse el infierno en que su reino se había convertido.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó Kakashi a su espalda.

\- Claro – dijo Naruto con desánimo - ¿Cómo habéis quedado al final?

\- Hemos acordado que tu hermana Ino se casará con el príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, ellos y su ejército nos ayudarán en la batalla para recuperar el reino.

\- No sé si quiero recuperarlo, además… Ino ama a Sai, no es justo para ella que se case.

\- La vida no es justa Naruto, los príncipes no os casáis por amor. Ese matrimonio beneficiaría a mucha gente. Vuestros campesinos tienen miedo, mueren cada día muchos de ellos por el hambre, las enfermedades y las torturas a los que son sometidos por el usurpador de vuestro trono. Debes recuperar el reino y ayudar a toda esa gente, puedes hacerlo, Naruto – le tuteó al final.

\- Lo haría pero… ¿Cómo sabré que soy un buen rey?

\- Te ayudaremos a serlo, el consejo jamás te abandonará.

\- No quiero que Ino se case con él, ama a Sai – repitió – déjame casarme a mí, yo me sacrificaré por ella, deja que al menos ella sea feliz ya que yo no podré serlo.

\- Ya está hablado, Naruto. Sasuke quería una mujer y eso le hemos dado.

\- Yo también puedo darle hijos si es lo que desea, puedo ser el esposo perfecto, me habéis enseñado bien a comportarme en la corte.

\- No puede ser, Naruto, debe ser Ino. Lo siento mucho, no hay otra solución.

Naruto entendía perfectamente las decisiones que se tomaban, tenía dieciocho años y no era idiota aunque a veces admitía que le costaba seguir algunos temas, era un novato aún en ciertos aspectos. Se había criado entre soldados, en los bosques, en una fortaleza, era un experto en armas y en la caza pero no tenía ni idea de temas legales, de diplomacia o de cómo ser el esposo perfecto cuando le concertasen en matrimonio. Era un novato en tantas cosas aún…

\- ¿Piensas en mi hermano? – preguntó Naruto cuando Kakashi se iba.

\- Todos los días de mi vida – dijo muy serio.

\- No fue tu culpa, él lo decidió así.

\- No debiste ver aquello, Naruto y lo lamento. Aún así… yo tampoco debí dejar que se sacrificase.

\- Él habría sido un gran rey, quiero creer que era inteligente.

\- Lo era – comentó Kakashi – tomaba decisiones de adultos cuando sólo era un niño. Debí defenderle mejor. De todas formas le hice la promesa de que cuidaría de ti y de tu hermana y eso haré, no dejaré jamás que os ocurra nada malo.


	2. Reino del fuego

Capítulo 2: Reino del fuego

El rey caminaba con prisa por los pasillos y los sirvientes se inclinaban al verle pasar, pero Itachi ni siquiera se inmutaba en responder, ni se percataba de ellos, simplemente seguía caminando a paso ligero en busca de su hermano pequeño que desobedecía una y otra vez sus órdenes. Estaba un poco cansado de tener que estar aguantando sus impertinencias.

Había elegido para su hermano una buena esposa, la hija pequeña de los Namikaze. Esa unión les traería un gran beneficio si conseguían recuperar el reino que perdieron hace ya doce años aquella dinastía. Todos los consejos le decían que era una mala unión, que sólo traería guerra a su país y era cierto, Itachi lo sabía. Siempre había luchado por mantener la paz pero esto era algo que le debía a ese reino. Sus padres ya desde niño le decían que un día se casaría con el heredero al trono de los Namikaze y su mayor sueño era ver ambos reinos unidos, eso jamás llegó debido al fallecimiento de Deidara.

Aún recordaba Itachi lo mal que se llevaban ambos cuando eran niños, ambos discutiendo porque no querían casarse el uno con el otro mientras sus padres les forzaban todos los veranos a convivir juntos para que fueran conociéndose, al final… acabó tomándole un gran cariño a aquel chico de tan solo ocho años que no pensaba ni por asomo en lo que era el amor.

Itachi por aquel entonces ya tenía sus quince años, la palabra amor no significaba nada para él pero empezaba a fijarse en cosas que antes no lo hacía y es que aquel chico empezó a atraerle. Jamás se habría imaginado que pudiera enamorarse de la persona con quien le obligarían a contraer matrimonio, pero lo hizo. Al enterarse de su muerte, jamás se recuperó de aquel golpe pero ahora podía hacer algo por ese reino vecino al que tanto aprecio tenían sus padres.

Sasuke por otro lado no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, lo único que quería era seguir con sus juergas, pasar todas las noches fuera del castillo en esos burdeles de mala muerte follándose a todo lo que pasaba por delante de él, le daba igual hombre o mujer, sólo le importaba el sexo y ya estaba harto su hermano de eso. Ino sería una buena esposa para él, lo tenía asegurado.

Entró por la habitación de Sasuke sin dudarlo y sin llamar, él era el rey, no le hacían falta las formalidades. No esperaba encontrarle allí, pero extrañamente estaba… aunque ocupado como de costumbre. Él tumbado en la cama mientras un jovenzuelo del servicio le montaba con desesperación y una muchacha que servía en la cocina le lamía y succionaba los huevos dándole ambos placer.

\- Fuera todo el mundo, quiero hablar con mi hermano – dijo Itachi y el chico quiso levantarse cuando Sasuke le cogió de la cintura y le dijo que siguiera, que estaba a punto de correrse – he dicho que fuera – les gritó pero Sasuke cogiendo la cintura del chico hizo fuerza levantándose y bajándole para clavarle en su miembro hasta que con un jadeo se corrió. Le dio una palmada en el trasero y le dijo que se retirase.

Itachi estaba cansado de esas insubordinaciones de su hermano, de que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Ahora lo último era decidir no casarse, había montado uno de sus escándalos ante el consejo diciendo que él jamás se casaría. ¿Quién narices se creía que era para decidir destrozar el beneficio de dos reinos por sus caprichos de una noche? Los sirvientes salieron corriendo cogiendo sus ropas intentando cubrir su desnudez y pasaron al lado de Itachi agachando la cabeza, pero éste no les dijo nada, no era su culpa, sino la de su hermano que se creía con potestad como para pasar por encima de sus decisiones. Los sirvientes cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

\- ¿Quién narices te crees que eres para pasar por encima de mí? – le preguntó Itachi gritando.

\- El príncipe del país del fuego – dijo con ironía colocándose una bata para tapar su desnudez.

\- Entonces le debes respeto a tu rey, porque sigo siéndolo.

\- Pero tienes devoción por tu hermanito – dijo intentando camelarle.

\- A mí no me vengas con esas, Sasuke. ¿Qué es eso de que no vas a casarte? Yo mismo te he buscado a la mujer perfecta para ti, me ocupé de ello.

\- No voy a casarme, ya te lo dije. Nadie me atará jamás a un matrimonio, eso no es divertido. ¿Acostarme siempre con la misma persona? Por favor… eso no está hecho para mí.

\- Me da igual si está hecho para ti o no… me da igual si quieres seguir corriéndote las juegas por la noche, te apañarás tú con tu mujer pero ese matrimonio va a llevarse a cabo porque los dos reinos dependen de ello.

\- Entonces cásate tú con ella, eres el rey, no hay mayor alianza que la de un rey.

\- No puedo casarme con ella, Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué? Sería lo normal, tú necesitas una esposa, estás soltero y eres el rey.

\- Porque ella no tiene reino – le dijo su hermano – no es digno para un rey casarse con alguien sin reino.

\- ¿Pero sí es digno para un príncipe? – preguntó.

\- Sí, Sasuke. Algún día cuando yo no esté tú gobernarás y si he conseguido devolverle el reino tendrás la posesión de dos reinos en tus manos.

\- Eso me gusta – dijo sonriendo pensando en cuántas caras nuevas podría follarse del otro reino.

\- Eres increíble – le dijo con sarcasmo – sólo piensas en follarte todo lo que está frente a ti. ¿No te das cuenta que les estamos ayudando? Necesitan ese matrimonio y un rey está demasiado alto para lo que ellos pueden ofrecer ahora mismo.

\- Pero ofreces a tu hermano. Yo no soy carne para la venta, no me vendas de esa forma.

\- Ya está acordado, Sasuke. De hecho ha habido un pequeño problema hace unos días, han cambiado a tu mujer.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Un mensajero nos informó ésta mañana muy temprano. Naruto Namikaze será tu esposo, pero no te preocupes, es capaz de darte un heredero.

\- Pero… ¿Qué narices ocurre? Primero me queréis casar por la fuerza con una chiquilla y ahora me traéis a un chico. ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No nos han dicho los detalles, a ti lo único que te debe importar es que te casas en una semana con ese chico. Empieza a pensar lo que haces, porque tus actos nos afectan a todos.

\- No pienso tocar a ese chiquillo – se quejó Sasuke.

\- Por dios, Sasuke… te follas a todo el mundo, no hay mujer ni hombre en este reino al que no hayas metido en tu cama – le recriminó su hermano – es un buen chico lo que te hemos buscado, nadie le ha tocado jamás, es virgen, inocente, atractivo y muy inteligente, le han inculcado los mejores profesores que ha podido tener y tiene un trágico pasado a su espalda. Compórtate tú a la altura como estoy seguro que él se comportará a la de un príncipe.

\- Por mí me lo follaba en cuanto le viera – le dijo Sasuke – pero hacerlo sería como daros el gusto a todo el consejo y a ti por saliros con la vuestra y forzarme a aceptar un matrimonio que no quiero. Si me casáis… pongo a Dios por testigo que no tocaré a ese chico, os quedaréis sin descendencia.

\- Más vale que des un heredero – le amenazó su hermano – o te arrepentirás de contravenirme.

\- No voy a casarme – le gritó Sasuke cabreado viendo cómo su hermano le daba la espalda para marcharse.

\- Oh… sí te casarás – le dijo Itachi con ojos que daban miedo – porque si no lo haces te exilio del reino, te buscarás la vida por tu cuenta y puedes pudrirte en tus burdeles hasta que se te caiga la polla. ¿Te queda claro? Yo no pienso mantener en mi reino a un príncipe que no es capaz de obedecer ni de mirar por los intereses de su pueblo. Sólo eres un crío egoísta y malcriado. Tú decides, contraes matrimonio con Naruto Namikaze o estás desterrado.

Sin más que decir, Itachi salió del cuarto de Sasuke escuchando cómo éste lanzaba algo contra la puerta que se cerraba enfadado por la decisión. No le había dejado más opción que amenazarle pero dos reinos enteros dependían de que ese crío se casara. Naruto no había puesto tantas pegas como su hermano y estaba tan harto de aguantar sus tonterías que no le vendría nada mal un esposo que estuviera tras él aconsejándole, alguien inteligente que le impidiera seguir cometiendo locuras y que le enseñase el camino recto a seguir. Él ya no podía controlar a su hermano tras la muerte de sus padres, se había lanzado a una vida de prostitutas y sexo desenfrenado con todos los sirvientes del maldito castillo desobedeciendo siempre que podía las órdenes de su hermano.

Otra de las cosas que le preocupaban era conocer el motivo por el que habían decidido intercambiar a Ino Namikaze por Naruto Namikaze. Tampoco es que le importase mucho el cambio, quizá Naruto tendría más carácter por ser un hombre y pusiera en orden a su hermano Sasuke, al menos lo esperaba.

Saber que era el hermano del que iba a ser su esposo antaño le removía el estómago, le creaba cierta sensación de remordimientos por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada por aquel reino hacía doce años. Ahora tenía veintisiete años y aunque nadie se enteró de aquella sublevación hasta dos días después de lo ocurrido, aún se sentía culpable. En aquel entonces, a sus quince años participó en la búsqueda del cuerpo del que habría sido su esposo si las circunstancias no hubieran cambiado, si no hubiera fallecido en aquel ataque a su ciudad. Jamás lo encontró.

Llegó al salón del trono y miró por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo y es que él siempre madrugaba demasiado, las noches eran un infierno para él, Deidara siempre se le aparecía cuando cerraba los ojos y se sentía tan culpable que le impedía dormir. Observó aquel cielo rojizo que intentaba clarear con los primeros rayos del sol.

\- ¿Dónde fue a parar tu cuerpo, Deidara? – susurró - Déjame encontrarte para poder darte el entierro que te mereces y poder descansar al fin.

\- Majestad – escuchó a su espalda que le llamaba su más fiel guardaespaldas, Iruka Umino.

\- ¿Sí, Iruka? – preguntó – pasa, por favor.

\- Majestad… como ordenó he ido a entregar el mensaje sobre el compromiso. Kakashi Hatake, tutor y regente de los herederos al trono me recibió y me comunicó la posibilidad de sustituir a Ino Namikaze por Naruto Namikaze.

\- Sí, el consejo aceptó la propuesta. ¿Entregaste nuestra respuesta afirmativa?

\- Sí, majestad y como me ordenó he tratado de averiguar el motivo del cambio.

\- ¿Te dijeron algo?

\- No, señor, se mantienen recelosos y me comentaron que cuando Naruto esté en la corte, él mismo traerá los hechos de lo ocurrido.

\- De acuerdo, esperaremos entonces para conocer qué ha ocurrido. Gracias por tus servicios, Iruka, puedes retirarte – Iruka fue a retirarse cuando Itachi volvió a girarse hacia él – Iruka… manda que prepararen mi montura, voy a salir.

\- Sí, majestad, ahora mismo. Avisaré a su escolta.

Itachi se preparó para salir a montar a caballo y cuando subió a él, sus guardaespaldas le siguieron también a caballo. Se dirigió hacia el llano donde el río ya apenas llevaba corriente. Era un paso fácil a las tierras del viento y miró desde la colina hacia el lejano castillo de la ciudad, ahora un reino oscuro, sin vida y sin brillo, había perdido todo su esplendor cuando los Namikaze fueron brutalmente asesinados. Ese reino, él mismo lo recuperaría para Naruto, se lo debía aunque fuera para quitar algo de culpabilidad de su atormentada conciencia por lo sucedido a Deidara. Esto sólo sería el inicio de una guerra que pronto iniciaría.

Miró entonces el río y se agachó tocando el agua, recordando cómo arrastró el cuerpo de Deidara, o eso le habían contado. Días enteros lo buscó y todas las mañanas venía a este mismo lugar preguntándose… Dónde llevó la corriente ese cuerpo para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo.


	3. Llegada a la corte

Capítulo 3: Llegada a la corte

Los caballos iban en fila de dos en dos por el camino hacia el reino del Fuego. Los guardias vigilaban delante y detrás del futuro heredero al trono mientras Naruto miraba a su lado a Kakashi completamente serio. Le miró y trató de hablar cuando él le interrumpió.

\- Ni se te ocurra intentar explicarme nada, aún estoy enfadado contigo, no creí que fueras a hacer algo así.

\- Yo no hice nada.

\- Pero fuiste el artífice de la idea.

\- Eso es posible.

\- ¿Cómo narices se te ocurren esas ideas descabelladas? Si sólo utilizases esas ideas para algo bueno y productivo sería genial.

\- Era bueno y productivo, ya te dije que no quería que Ino se casara con ese tal príncipe Sasuke. He oído rumores de él. Dicen que es un mujeriego, que se ha acostado con todo el reino. Yo no quiero acostarme con él.

\- Por dios Naruto, necesitas un hijo que ocupe el trono cuando llegues a él.

\- Primero tengo que llegar.

\- Necesitas ese heredero y lo necesitas con urgencia. Ese niño y tú os podéis alzar con el trono, pondrá nervioso a Orochimaru saber que la gente te apoyará cuando te vean con ese hijo y con un reino detrás que te respalda, lucharán por ti para darte el lugar que te corresponde. La gente de tu reino está pasando penurias, cuánto antes corran los rumores de que darás el heredero antes podrás recuperar el trono. Orochimaru no tiene hijos, puedes ser más rápido que él.

\- No me gusta que me toque un mujeriego como ese tal Sasuke, pero si no me queda otra opción, supongo que tendré que hacerlo por la gente de mi ciudad que aún espera mi regreso.

\- Tienes un buen corazón Naruto, sé que harás lo correcto por salvar a todos los de tu reino de esa mano tirana que se ha apoderado de él.

\- ¿Enserio se ha follado a todo su reino? – preguntó preocupado Naruto.

\- Son rumores que corren – dijo Kakashi – si son ciertos… tendrás que tratar de conseguir lo que buscas por cualquier medio posible. Enamórale hasta que te escuche y puedas convencerle de todos y cada uno de tus deseos, hará lo que sea por ti una vez lo tengas comiendo en tu mano.

\- Yo no sé manipular a la gente.

\- Entonces tendrás que aprender. Con Itachi no tendrás problemas, pero tu esposo será otra historia.

\- Es un príncipe, no me escuchará, hará lo que le dé la gana y pasará de todo lo que le diga o le proponga.

\- Tú también eres un príncipe.

\- Sí… príncipe sin tierra. ¿Crees que él mandaría a su ejército a luchar por mí? ¿Crees que pondría en peligro o dejaría su anterior vida acomodada sólo por mí? No lo creo.

\- Podría cambiar si le das los alicientes suficientes para que lo haga. Que no te siente mal lo que te voy a decir Naruto, pero como príncipe serás muy respetado y todo lo que quiera, pero si tienes que convertirte en su cama en la mayor de las golfas para tenerle comiendo de tu mano, entonces hazlo. Esas cosas no saldrán de tu alcoba. Vas a tener que aprender a manipularle, todas las reinas y princesas lo saben.

El séquito llegó a la gran ciudad roja. Naruto se quedó unos segundos observando aquel material que ellos jamás utilizaban, su reino era el del viento, utilizaban siempre roca caliza o piedra blanca para construir pero nunca había visto algo así aunque sí lo había estudiado.

\- ¿Es ladrillo? – preguntó hacia Kakashi en susurro viendo como la gente se arrodillaba por la calle a casa paso de los caballos.

\- Sí y los dibujos de otros colores es el ladrillo vidriado, son famosos por el dominio que tiene la ciudad sobre el fuego y las altas temperaturas para crearlos – comentó.

\- Ya veo.

Naruto se sentía tan mal al ver a toda aquella gente allí arrodillada, puede que él hubiera sido una vez un príncipe pero ahora mismo vivía escondido en lo más recóndito del bosque, en la fortaleza que una vez mandó construir su familia para emergencias, un lugar que poca gente conocía, se había criado con soldados como un igual, no sabía cómo debía comportarse un príncipe aunque se lo hubieran enseñado en la teoría, él no lo había sido nunca, era demasiado pequeño cuando tuvo que escapar. Suspiró y miró hacia las alturas viendo el castillo en la cima, no tenía otro remedio ahora que aprender a serlo, sus correrías de caza con los soldados y los entrenamientos con armas se habían terminado para él, ahora le pondrían guardaespaldas.

Al llegar a la puerta tallada del gran castillo, Naruto fue a desmontar cuando sintió las manos de Kakashi que cogían su cintura para ayudarle. Jamás le había ayudado y suponía que ahora sería casi una formalidad. Sonrió y bajando del caballo caminó tras su séquito por el largo pasillo dirección a la sala del trono donde serían recibidos.

Los soldados armados pidieron que depositaran todas las armas en la puerta indicándoles que podrían recogerlas al finalizar la reunión. Naruto entró tras Kakashi y se dirigieron con paso firme hacia la silla del trono donde les esperaba Itachi Uchiha.

\- Bienvenidos – comentó Itachi levantándose para ir a recibirles.

\- Majestad – comentó Kakashi echando una mirada hacia Naruto que enseguida reaccionó también.

\- Majestad – dijo Naruto imitando la reverencia de Kakashi.

\- Por favor en pie – comentó Itachi – podéis sentiros como en vuestra casa. ¿Así que tú eres Naruto? – preguntó con una sonrisa – eres más guapo de lo que los rumores hablaban.

\- Gracias, majestad.

\- Espero que este compromiso sea algo beneficioso para nuestras familias. Vamos, te presentaré a tu futuro esposo. Estará en el jardín. Acompáñame.

Naruto miró un segundo a Kakashi cuando Itachi empezó a caminar hacia una puerta lateral y Kakashi le incitó a Naruto con la mirada a que siguiera al rey. Caminó entonces tras Itachi y volvió a girarse viendo como Kakashi le seguía a cierta distancia de él sin que pudiera escuchar la conversación de ambos pero manteniéndole vigilado en todo momento por si necesitase protección.

\- Creímos que sería tu hermana quien tomaría en matrimonio a Sasuke – comentó Itachi.

\- Tuvo un accidente – dijo Naruto sin más.

\- Oh ¿Y está bien?

\- Sí, se está recuperando con rapidez, majestad, aún así el consejo tuvo dudas si podría o no tener descendencia y prefirieron cambiar su elección por mí.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. Vamos ahí está Sasuke. Os dejaré a solas para que os podáis conoceros. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en recurrir a mí. Búscame cuando acabéis de conversar y te indicaré el dormitorio donde residirás.

\- Gracias, Majestad – dijo haciendo una nueva reverencia de la que no se levantó hasta que vio a Itachi marcharse.

Se giró hacia el jardín viendo a Sasuke practicando tiro al arco contra una de las dianas del muro del fondo. Se parecía bastante a Itachi al menos de espalda. No era excesivamente alto pero sí parecía musculoso, quizá algo más de lo que era Naruto. Suspiró un segundo tratando de relajarse y su mente se marchó muy lejos de allí, se marchó al día en que hicieron la gran trampa para que Naruto estuviera hoy aquí caminando hacia su futuro esposo.

**_Flashback_**

\- _Vamos, no te pasará nada – decía Naruto._

\- _¿Y si se enteran de esto? Kakashi se enfadará mucho con nosotros – respondía Ino._

\- _No se enterará y si lo hace diré que fue mi idea._

\- _Ha sido tu idea – comentó Ino._

\- _Vamos Ino, es un buen plan y no se arriesgarán a casarte con Sasuke. Me lo pasarán a mí._

\- _A veces tu inteligencia me da miedo, Naru – dijo Ino sonriendo - ¿Por qué haces esto por mi?_

\- _Porque tú amas a ese chico, al que será tu guardaespaldas en un futuro, sé que puedes ser feliz, yo ya no tengo solución, no soy feliz ahora ni lo seré. ¿Por qué sacrificarnos los dos pudiendo ser yo quien me case con ese desgraciado mujeriego?_

\- _Yo no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí, también mereces ser feliz._

\- _Y lo seré siempre y cuando tú seas feliz._

\- _Aún puedes ser feliz Naru._

\- _No, la muerte de Deidara se llevó una parte importante de mí que no puedo recuperar._

\- _No puedes sentirte culpable, nuestro hermano nos salvó, nos dio una vida y seguro que quiere que la aprovechemos, confiaba en nosotros y tomó su decisión._

\- _Yo también estoy tomando la mía, Ino. Es mejor así, créeme. Vamos hagámoslo._

\- _Está bien._

_Naruto ayudó a su hermana a subir al caballo y luego subió él al otro marchándose hacia el bosque comentando a los guardias que darían un paseo. Por supuesto su escolta les siguió incluido Kakashi pero Naruto cuando estuvo seguro que nadie les observaba, golpeó el trasero del caballo de su hermana sacándolo a galope._

_Los guardias fueron a ir tras él cuando Naruto salió también a galope tendido tras ella hasta que perdieron de visto a los guardias, fue entonces cuando frenaron ambos y Naruto ayudó a bajar a su hermana al suelo para que fingiera haberse caído._

_Naruto se quedó allí cogiendo la mano de su hermana hasta que llegaron los demás con un asustado Kakashi pensando que se había caído del caballo. Era mejor para ellos que pensasen eso. La treta de Naruto haciendo creer a todos que su hermana se había quedado paralítica funcionó muy bien para que el consejo, atemorizado temiendo que Ino no pudiera concebir un hijo de Sasuke, cambiase enseguida de parecer y eligieran a Naruto como futuro esposo._

_Una vez decidido, Ino "milagrosamente" empezó a recuperarse y al menos, podría seguir su amor con Sai sin tener que casarse, claro que Kakashi pilló la trampa enseguida y aunque no quiso decir nada, sabía perfectamente que Naruto había ideado todo eso. Era un chico inteligente pero ahora tenía un gran problema… lidiar con Sasuke Uchiha, otro chico inteligente que no se doblegaría ante nadie._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Naruto suspiró e introduzco el primer pie en aquella piedra del suelo que formaba el camino que atravesaba el verde césped hacia su futuro esposo. Estaba nervioso, jamás había estado tan nervioso en su vida y es que todos le decían lo que tenía que hacer, todos intentaban convencerle de que un heredero era lo mejor. Había escuchado los rumores sobre Sasuke, no tendría que tener problemas para tener descendencia suya aunque luego saliera a follarse a cualquier otro, a Naruto sólo le interesaba ese niño, lo necesitaba para salvar su país.

Cuánto más se acercaba al príncipe del país del fuego, más nervioso se ponía. Se repetía mentalmente que esto lo hacía por su patria, por su país, por toda la población que sufría en silencio y a la que quería ayudar. Ese chico frente a él tenía la llave para permitirle volver a ocupar el puesto que le correspondía y tenía que hacerlo. Recordó las enseñanzas de Kakashi, su maestro y guardaespaldas, al Rey había que tratarle con respeto siempre colocando el "Majestad" y a los príncipes el "Señor", eran nobles y pese a ser él también un noble, era señal de respeto. No conocía aún a Sasuke como para tener el valor o el descaro de tutearle como podría hacer con otras personas.

\- Mi señor – exclamó Naruto haciendo una leve reverencia obligando a Sasuke a girarse al escucharle.

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego guardó la espada en la funda sonriendo. Era un chico al que jamás había visto y no estaba nada mal para aprovechar alguna noche. ¿Su hermano traía nuevos sirvientes tan guapos?

\- Vaya… ¿Eres mi nuevo escudero? – preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

\- No señor – dijo Naruto al verle sonreír – soy Naruto Namikaze, su futuro esposo.

\- Oh… - aquellas palabras borraron la sonrisa del rostro de Sasuke.

Había prometido no tocar a su esposo y ahora mismo al verle, se arrepentía un poco. Era guapo y podía haber aprovechado grandes momentos, lástima que su orgullo era superior a sus deseos, no dejaría que su hermano venciera, seguía siendo una venta pese a traerle alguien tan sumamente atrayente a sus ojos.


	4. Matrimonio

Capítulo 4: Matrimonio

El rostro de Sasuke era de completo asombro. No podía creerse que le hubieran comprometido con aquel chico rubio de mirada inocente y que apenas sabía cómo comportarse en su presencia. Si no hubiera dicho aquella frase mágica de que era su futuro esposo, ese chico ya no sería virgen, habría sido capaz de habérselo tirado allí mismo contra el muro o en el césped, pero no… tenían que jugar con él y haber puesto a un chico tan excitante como su esposo.

Sasuke miró hacia el pasillo de piedra donde estaba su hermano sonriendo y entendió claramente que le estaba retando. Por su orgullo de Uchiha que él lo que decía lo cumplía y no iba a tocar a ese chico por excitante que fuera. Si su hermano se creía que iba a rendirse tan fácilmente estaba equivocado, él no se vendía.

Sabía perfectamente las normas, un matrimonio en su status social siempre era por intereses y conveniencias. Sabía que algo había tras todo esto para que Itachi no se hubiera casado con él y le hubieran metido el problema a él.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, mi señor? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido de su reacción.

\- Eh… tengo que hablar con el consejo. Aguanta esto y no te cortes, ¿quieres? – le dijo dándole la espada y marchándose de allí.

Naruto se quedó atónito. ¿Cómo que no se cortase? ¿Quién se creía ese idiota que era él? Sabía luchar, se había criado con soldados y no era una damisela en apuros. ¿Le había tratado como a una? Suspiró resignado y se marchó de allí hacia uno de los bancos del jardín sentándose.

\- ¿Estás bien, Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi acercándose a él.

\- Si… No. ¿Ese niñato me ha tratado como una chica que no sabe hacer nada? – preguntó frustrado – Ni que no pudiera sujetar una espada. Cretino – dijo susurrando y Kakashi sonrió.

\- Bueno, las mujeres de la corte no suelen aprender el arte de la espada, se le habrá escapado el detalle que no eres como ellas.

\- Ya veo… sigue sentándome mal – dijo Naruto frustrado – me ha tratado como a un debilucho.

\- Paciencia, Naruto. Acuérdate que estás aquí por un motivo.

\- Sí, el heredero y recuperar mi reino. Pero, Kakashi… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué necesito ese heredero? Yo sólo quiero recuperar mi reino y a la fuerza puedo hacerlo.

\- Nadie luchará por ti en este reino, Naruto, por mucha alianza que haya. Sasuke es un príncipe pero no tiene tierras, son todas de su hermano. A menos que su hermano muriera él no heredará nada de todo lo que ves. Si tienes un hijo de él, seguro que luchará por dejarle algo a su hijo… tu reino.

\- Pero el reino será suyo y no mío.

\- Estáis casados, será de ambos por eso tienes que aprender a manipularle desde las sombras, Naruto. Muchas batallas no se ganan en el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde?

\- En la cama. Convéncele de tus ideas, hará lo que tú le aconsejes si consigues embaucarle.

\- Eso va a ser complicado.

\- Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil. Sé su sombra y literalmente… "Cómele la oreja dándole tus ideas hasta que las haga", puedes conseguir lo que quieras si le tienes de tu parte.

Sasuke caminaba con paso rápido hacia la cámara del consejo real seguido por Itachi que sonreía con picardía por todo lo que había visto hasta ahora. Al menos Naruto le había salido un chico formal y educado. Era exactamente la clase de chicos que volvían loco a su hermano, esos inocentes a los que él podía enseñarles lo que quisiera en la cama.

\- Deja de sonreír, deberías haberte casado tu con él.

\- Sabes que no podía.

\- Ya, seguro. Ese rollo del reino de nuevo.

\- Sasuke, escúchame – le dijo cogiéndole del brazo para detenerle – soy Rey, tengo un reino. ¿Por qué nos casamos los reyes?

\- Por interés.

\- Muy bien. ¿Qué iba a ofrecerme Naruto a mí? Ha perdido su reino, su familia, sus influencias, lo único que conserva es ese título de príncipe y para hacerlo legítimo tendría que volver a tener su reino en sus manos. No puede casarse conmigo, no puede ofrecerme nada.

\- ¿Y qué me ha ofrecido a mí?

\- Su reino –le dijo Itachi – te da su reino, tierras enteras para ti, su influencia y el poder que tiene su nombre en ese lugar. Te está dando todo su reino.

\- Reino que debo primero conquistar – comentó Sasuke enfadado – no parece un buen trato. ¿Qué ha pedido a cambio de darme su reino?

\- Que lo consigas – dijo Itachi.

\- Claro… para mí la parte fácil – comentó Sasuke sarcástico.

\- Si te parece costoso y difícil, deberías empezar a planificar la estrategia y movilizar al ejército. Tienes un reino que ganar – dijo burlón.

\- Claro… como tú ya tienes el tuyo.

\- ¿En serio no vas a tocarle? Menudo desperdicio – dijo Itachi sonriendo – encima que te he buscado alguien atractivo.

\- Y complicado. Ese chico quiere algo más, ¿verdad?

\- Supongo que lo que queremos todos los reyes, un heredero que pueda gobernar si os ocurriera algo.

\- Puede tenerlo después de conseguir su reino, no es una prioridad.

\- ¿Vas a conquistar su reino?

\- No por el momento. El trato lo habéis hecho tú y el consejo, así que arreglaos.

\- Vamos, Sasuke… es una promesa.

\- En la que no contasteis con mi opinión. Arreglaos para cumplir lo que habéis prometido.

\- Es tu esposo.

\- No, será mi esposo por obligación, no quería que me exiliases del reino.

\- Si le ayudases a ese chico a recuperar su reino podrías marcharte de aquí y no tendrías que aguantarme – sonrió Itachi.

\- Idiota – le dijo malhumorado entrando por la sala hacia el consejo.

Aunque Sasuke entró a debatir con el consejo y su hermano no pronunció palabra alguna pese a ser el Rey y tener la última palabra, no consiguió nada. El matrimonio estaba concertado y básicamente le explicaron lo mismo que su hermano le había contado, él no tenía tierras y era un buen matrimonio para conseguir las de su esposo, un reino unido por la alianza entre hermanos pero sin atesorar todo el poder en las manos de Itachi, sino en ambos, dos reinos unidos y separados a la vez.

Sasuke sabía que tenían razón, que era una buena opción, él jamás sería Rey a menos que muriera su hermano y esta alianza le ofrecía serlo del reino vecino. Era una buena oportunidad… si conseguía reconquistar ese reino que ahora cuando lo miraba desde el límite del río cuando iba a cazar… lo veía desolado, siniestro y estropeado.

Salió por la puerta enfadado y miró a su hermano que caminaba a paso tranquilo por el gran pasillo de piedra hacia su dormitorio cuando le alcanzó.

\- No pienso tocarle – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Deja ese cuento ya, Sasuke. Sabes igual que yo que es un buen trato.

\- Me vendiste.

\- No… hice un trato. Los reyes y los príncipes no nos casamos por amor, jamás – le dijo – métetelo en la cabeza. Además, te he buscado un chico inteligente, atractivo y que puede darte un reino si te esfuerzas un poco. Un buen partido.

\- El chico es atractivo, no te lo voy a discutir, pero no pienso tocarle.

\- Por dios, Sasuke… si metes la polla en cualquier agujero que ves – le dijo Itachi sonriendo burlón viendo que no venía nadie para escuchar su vulgaridad de ese momento – al menos el chico es atractivo y de buena familia, en sitios peores la has metido.

\- Eso me ofende.

\- No más que a mí que tengo que aguantar tus juergas y tu reputación – le dijo Itachi marchándose – haz lo que te dé la gana. Te veo en la iglesia en dos horas.

Sasuke maldijo internamente su mala suerte. Tener que aguantar a su hermano era lo peor de todo y encima ahora… tenía a un chiquillo rubio que le excitaba de solo verle y no podía tocarlo por su terquedad. No quería parecer débil ante su hermano y había prometido no tocarle, eso iba a costarle pero lo haría, no tocaría ni un centímetro de piel de ese rubito que parecía tan modoso.

Sus sirvientes entraron para ayudarle a arreglarle para la ceremonia aunque Sasuke, sabiendo que esa noche no podría tocar a su esposo, decidió aprovechar el momento para tener relaciones con ellos, tenía que desahogarse ya que más tarde no podría. Quizá pudiera escaparse de su habitación aunque fuera algo difícil o aunque acabasen en rumores sobre que no dormía en el cuarto conjunto para ambos, tampoco era algo inusual que cada uno durmiera en una habitación, casi todos los reyes lo hacían y sólo iban de visita un rato a la de su esposa para intimar, así que podría quedarse el tiempo necesario y marcharse luego a la suya llamando a algún sirviente para satisfacerse.

La ceremonia fue larga y ninguno de los dos se quería mirar, se podía cortar el ambiente con una espada de lo tenso que estaba. Todo el mundo sabía que ese matrimonio era un arreglo y aunque la gente lo celebraba, todos sabían que Sasuke no cambiaría sus costumbres de la noche a la mañana.

Naruto fue conducido a su habitación tras el banquete real y los sirvientes le desvistieron pese a que él insistió que podía hacerlo solo. Ahora ya no era un soldado más, era un príncipe y tuvo que aguantarse y dejar que le desvistieran frente a la vergüenza que aquello le supuso. Él nunca había necesitado a gente que hiciera las cosas por él, tenía manos para hacerlas, pero así era la tradición y no podía luchar contra ella.

Le pusieron el largo camisón de dormir y le condujeron a la cama. Hasta le abrieron las sábanas para que entrase, algo a lo que no estaba para nada acostumbrado. Todos se marcharon dejándole a solas en la habitación hasta que llegó su esposo. Ni siquiera se habían besado ni ante los ojos de Dios, tan solo esa alianza en su dedo decía que estaban casados pero Naruto sabía perfectamente que hasta que el matrimonio no se consumase por completo… no estarían casados de verdad.

Sasuke entró con los sirvientes que le ayudaron a quitarse las cosas. Aquel chico rubio se ruborizó enseguida al ver el perfecto y musculoso cuerpo de su esposo desnudo y a Sasuke, se le escapó una sonrisilla al ver cómo el chico le miraba embelesado, claro que él no iba a disfrutarlo. Cuando todos se marcharon, Sasuke entró en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Naruto no podía creerse que su primera noche fuera precisamente con su esposo durmiendo a su lado sin haberle hecho ni el más mínimo gesto de interés. ¿No era un mujeriego? Había asimilado que se follaría a toda la corte además de a él y había aceptado que lo hiciera siempre y cuando recuperase su reino y le diera un heredero que pudiera gobernar su reino recién recuperado, pero que no le tocase… eso no podía pasarlo por alto. Apretó los puños con fuerza y trató de calmarse para pensar en frío. No podía lanzarse sin más a una discusión que le traería problemas en el futuro, las palabras de Kakashi aún resonaban en su cabeza, había que ganarse a ese chico y si para ello tenía que ser una golfa en la cama, lo haría aunque jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Se acercó hacia la espalda de su esposo y rozó el tentador cuello de Sasuke con sus labios depositando un sutil beso en él antes de cogerlo para succionarlo creando un escalofrío en la piel de Sasuke pero también notó cómo se tensó.

\- Tengo sueño, deja tus juegos para otro momento – comentó.

\- ¿Es que no te excito? – le preguntó Naruto con rostro inocente y mirada de niño pequeño tal y como le habían enseñado para conseguir las cosas – puedo hacer todo lo que le desees – le susurró a su oído y Sasuke no aguantó más la tentación saliendo de la cama como alma que llevaba el diablo.

\- Me iré a mi cuarto a dormir – comentó marchándose y dejando a un sorprendido Naruto en la cama que cogió el primer cojín que encontró y lo lanzó contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar Sasuke.

\- Hijo de… - se calló de golpe sin saber cómo iba a conquistar a su ahora esposo – maldita sea – se regañó él mismo por no haberlo conseguido.


	5. Rey sin corona

Capítulo 5: Rey sin corona

Un soldado caminaba por los tenebrosos pasillos del que antaño fue el castillo más luminoso de la tierra. Ahora sólo quedaban sombras, piedra blanca que se oscurecía en aquella tonalidad grisácea y las antorchas que iluminaban los anchos pasillos. El esplendor que una vez vivió aquella fortaleza se había convertido en el más tenebroso de los castillos. Los soldados custodiaban todas y cada una de las puertas y finalmente, aquel soldado llegó hasta el portón del comedor real.

Hace doce años allí se celebraban los mejores y más lujosos banquetes, sus pistas recogían a miles de bailarines de la nobleza que danzaban felices, hoy sólo era un inmenso comedor vacío en el que a veces, algún noble se atrevía a entrar para tratar algún asunto con el ilegítimo Rey, el usurpador del trono.

El guardia que custodiaba la puerta tocó en ella y entró nombrando al soldado que buscaba una audiencia con el rey. Entró algo atemorizado aunque trató de no aparentarlo. Los rumores que corrían acerca del nuevo Rey no eran para nada buenos, todo el mundo sabía lo que ocurría si se le llevaba la contraria, era mejor obedecer y hacer las cosas bien si no querías un castigo mayor o incluso la pena de muerte.

Al acercarse hacia la mesa llena de abundante comida empezó a escuchar los jadeos de un joven y sólo cuando estuvo próximo a la silla del fondo pudo ver a ese chico de extraño cabello rubio montando a Orochimaru mientras este gemía levemente y comía animando al joven a seguir en su tarea. El chico al ver al soldado trató de levantarse para dejarles a solas pero Orochimaru tiró de su cabello impidiéndole levantarse ordenándole que siguiera con su trabajo, él no había terminado.

El soldado, algo impactado se acercó a entregar la carta pero otro soldado lo interceptó antes de que llegase y cogió la carta él mismo para entregársela a Orochimaru, su guardia personal, Kakuzu. Entre los jadeos de aquel chico que inundaban la gran estancia, Orochimaru leía la carta mientras el soldado esperaba paciente una respuesta.

\- Maltida sea – exclamó barriendo con su brazo parte de la mesa y lanzando unos vasos de la más fina plata al suelo derramando el vino por el suelo.

Todos los allí presentes e atemorizaron unos segundos pero se relajaron cuando vieron que Orochimaru cesaba en su empeño de seguir con aquel enfado precipitado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que siga sin un heredero? Le busqué una mujer de alta alcurnia, la más noble entre las nobles, sólo necesitaba un hijo. Konan prometía ser la esposa perfecta y me habían asegurado que era fértil. Llevan tres años intentándolo y nada.

\- Quizá va siendo hora de que le entregue su regalo – comentó uno de sus consejeros sentado a su lado. Kabuto - Lo ha estado retrasando mucho tiempo.

\- Esperaba que mi inepto sobrino pudiera tener descendencia y así poder quedarme con su regalo – comentó Orochimaru.

\- El reino debe estar siempre por encima de los intereses personales, mi Rey. Ese chico puede darle el heredero que estáis buscando y sería completamente legítimo, él era el auténtico Rey. Si ese niño lleva la sangre del antiguo Rey, nadie podrá volver a decir que el trono es usurpado, porque tiene la sangre del legítimo. Tendría todo el derecho a sentarse en el trono.

\- Si ese chico se entera de que es el hijo de Minato Namikaze, antiguo Rey de mi territorio es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de sacarnos del poder – comentó Orochimaru.

\- No deje que se entere.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Piensa que es un simple campesino, dejémosle que lo crea, que su misión es satisfacer a sus dueños. Cuando tengamos el heredero podemos matarle o si lo prefiere, puede quedárselo usted como su juguete personal. Sólo necesitamos que se quede embarazado de su sobrino. ¿Sigue puro, verdad?

\- Sí – comentó Orochimaru con desgana – más o menos. Cómo me habría gustado haber sido el primero con él pero… me he tenido con conformar con este atajo de inútiles a los que he tenido que tintarles el pelo con los más fino tintes que traen desde oriente. Ni siquiera se parece al color original – comentó enfadado tocando el cabello del chico que lo montaba.

\- Su sobrino, Príncipe del reino de la lluvia celebrará un banquete pronto por su futura coronación. Una tragedia que su padre falleciese – sonrió Kabuto sabiendo que ellos mismos lo habían envenenado y Orochimaru sonrió también – pero ahora Pain será el nuevo Rey y usted como su tío, siempre le ha brindado el cariño necesario para que confíe en usted. Puede tener ambos reinos, mandar a la sombra, decirle qué debe hacer. Siempre le hará caso, tiene una fiel marioneta en sus manos. Sé que es duro desprenderse de semejante regalo pero… debe hacerlo mi señor, por el bien de ambos reinos. Déselo y cuando ya no lo necesite volverá a sus manos y podrá disfrutar de su cuerpo cuantas veces desee.

\- Tienes razón. Iré enseguida a preparar todo. Partiremos al alba para la coronación de mi sobrino. Su tío no puede faltar allí – sonrió.

Orochimaru levantó al otro chico que tenía sobre sus piernas de manera brusca y lo dejó caer al suelo desnudo como estaba sin tener ninguna consideración.

\- Satisface a mi consejero, se lo ha ganado – le dijo al chico mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y salía por una de las puertas laterales dejando al chico allí ante la lujuriosa mirada del consejero.

Orochimaru caminó por los siniestros pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta tallada y bien decorada cerrada con llave y custodiada por dos guardias. Tocó con sus dedos aquellos relieves y apoyó la frente contra ellos acariciando la puerta.

\- Mi más preciado tesoro… pronto tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos – susurró mirando a los guardias y ordenándoles que abrieran la puerta.

Las puertas se abrieron y tal y como Orochimaru entró en aquella habitación oscura únicamente iluminada por la chimenea y por la escasa luz que entraba por la gran cristalera del fondo, los guardias cerraron tras él escuchando el ruido de la llave al cerrarse.

Observó el cómodo sillón dónde él solía sentarse frente a la chimenea. Siempre había ordenado que la chimenea estuviera encendida para que no pasara frío aquel chico de piel ligeramente bronceada. Sus ojos al no encontrarle en el sillón se fueron hasta la ventana desde donde se podía ver el pueblo y allí le encontró, observando por la ventana los copos de nieve caer. El crudo invierno se acercaba.

Su larga cabellera rubia era algo que siempre le había excitado y sobre todo, su cuerpo y su mente, aquellos ojos azules que nadie más en el reino poseía, nadie en este reino podía asemejarse ni tan siquiera un mínimo a la belleza de los Namikaze. Pensar que toda su sublevación contra Minato empezó porque no quiso ofrecerle la mano de su primogénito. Iban a dárselo a los Uchiha, al primogénito Uchiha. Aquello no pudo soportarlo, ese chico debía ser sólo para él. Si solamente Minato hubiera atendido su petición y le hubiera dado en matrimonio a ese chico, nada de esto habría ocurrido, pero tuvo que negarse, ese estúpido Rey pensando siempre en lo que sería mejor para su reino, pensando que el ejército de los Uchiha y su ruta comercial traería más riqueza y prosperidad al reino, pensando en casar a Deidara con Itachi.

Orochimaru sonrió, ahora tenía a ese chico aunque hubiera sido a la fuerza, ese chico estaba en su castillo, estaba a su lado pese a no poder tocarle como le gustaría. Se acercó hacia la espalda del chico que miraba la nieve caer y tomó uno de sus largos mechones rubios hundiendo la nariz en él para relajarse con aquel aroma a frutas que siempre tenía.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo salir, señor? – preguntó con la voz apagada sin apartar la vista de la ventana – ya llega el invierno de nuevo pero nunca me ha dejado bajar a tocar la nieve. Ya he contado doce años.

\- Lo siento mucho Deidara pero fuera hay peligros que no puedes comprender, estás más seguro aquí – dijo hundiendo su nariz ahora en su cuello escuchando un leve gemido de Deidara que seguía fijo en la nieve.

\- ¿Por qué protege a un simple campesino? – preguntó y Orochimaru lo giró hacia él.

Acarició su cabello y apartando un poco el mechón de pelo de la parte derecha vio la pequeña cicatriz del golpe que se dio al caer a aquel río. Desde entonces ese chico ya no recordaba nada, ni siquiera quién era. Orochimaru le había contado la peor de las mentiras, que era simplemente un campesino que debía obedecer a sus señores.

\- Porque no hay campesinos tan rubios como tú, tienes algo especial.

\- Un Rey jamás se casa con un campesino ¿Por qué me tiene encerrado? – preguntó y Orochimaru miró la estantería con los pergaminos y los libros, ese chico era realmente listo y a ese paso, acabaría entendiendo todo, acabaría descubriendo su mentira.

\- Todo Rey necesita un amante, tú serás ese amante, mi favorito Deidara.

\- Por favor… quiero tocar la nieve – comentó con aquellos ojos inocentes que tan loco volvían a Orochimaru.

Sin poder evitarlo, Orochimaru se acercó hasta sus labios besándole con pasión. Sabía que Deidara no le amaba ni lo haría pero como "Campesino" que era obedecía siempre a su Rey y se dejaba hacer lo que fuera. Su mentira al menos tenía una parte buena, podía tener a ese chico a su antojo. Era una lástima que no hubiera podido tocar su cuerpo como le habría gustado.

\- Pórtate bien hoy y dejaré que toques la nieve – comentó Orochimaru con dulzura – vamos, hoy será el último día que estarás conmigo.

\- ¿Dónde voy? – preguntó.

\- A partir de hoy servirás a mi sobrino. Iremos a su coronación y tú eres el regalo, su sirviente. Tendrás que complacerle en lo que te pida, será tu nuevo señor ¿Vale? – le preguntó Orochimaru.

\- Vale – le dijo un confuso Deidara mirando hacia la ventana, al menos por fin podría salir de aquel pequeño recinto.

Orochimaru se sentó en el sillón frente a la cálida chimenea, habría sido tan feliz si sólo Minato le hubiera casado con ese chico, pero no… tuvo que dárselo a ese desgraciado Uchiha. Orochimaru sonrió, ahora jamás sería ese chico para Itachi, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar quién era y obedecía a sus señores sin saber nada de lo que había ocurrido. Nadie en todo su palacio sabía lo dulce que podía llegar a ser su señor, pero aquel chico conseguía sacarle la dulzura que jamás tuvo con nadie. Todos le llamaban el rey cruel, Deidara no sabía absolutamente nada, encerrado doce años en aquella torre bajo la cálida luz de la chimenea lo único que conocía del mundo exterior era lo que veía por aquella ventana y lo que aprendía de los libros que leía. Ahora tenía veinte años y seguía siendo como un niño pequeño al que han salvado del tiempo y de la crueldad para preservar su inocencia.

Jamás había previsto hacerle daño, pero aceptaba que aquella caída, aquel golpe le había venido realmente bien para confundir al chico, para hacerle creer que era una persona muy diferente a la que en realidad era.

\- Estarás un tiempo con mi sobrino. Cuando le des el heredero que busca, podrás volver aquí conmigo, Dei – le dijo con dulzura tocándole el cabello.

\- Sí, mi señor – exclamó Deidara.

\- Hazme tú último trabajo hasta entonces Dei.

\- ¿Podré bajar a ver la nieve? – preguntó sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

\- Te llevaré a verla si lo haces bien.

Orochimaru sentado en el sillón, se desabrochó el pantalón frente a él bajándoselo mientras Deidara se arrodillaba y metía su blanco miembro en su boca dándole placer. Puede que no tuviera su cuerpo, pero se deleitaba sabiendo que su boca, siempre fue suya, él fue el primero en tenerle. Orochimaru disfrutó como nunca pese a saber que sería la última vez tras doce años, que podría estar con ese chico. Tras correrse y pedirle a Deidara que se arreglase, le esperaba ya en la puerta con una larga capa oscura que puso sobre sus hombros.

\- Sígueme pero no corras, no me gusta la gente que me desobedece ¿Entendido? – le preguntó.

\- Sí.

Orochimaru dio dos golpes a la puerta para que los guardias abrieran y cuando salió y fueron a cerrar tras él, les impidió hacerlo dejando al chico salir tras él dejando a los guardias sorprendidos.

\- Hoy viene conmigo. Volveremos enseguida.

\- Entendido, señor – comentó el guardia.

Caminaron por los pasillos, Deidara siempre tras su señor como un buen sirviente. Cada guardia por el que pasaba, se giraba al instante sorprendido de ver a aquel chico Namikaze caminar tras el Rey. Todos abrían los ojos y observaban aquel extraño cabello rubio tab brillante que tenía y Deidara, no podía dejar de mirar hacia los guardias con la intensidad de su mirada azul hipnotizando a los guardias que se enamoraban de él al verle. Doce años que ninguno había vuelto a ver a aquel joven de ahora veinte años. Deidara agachó la mirada finalmente mirando al suelo hasta que llegaron a la última puerta que daba al patio central del castillo.

\- Ahí la tienes, Dei – le dijo Orochimaru abriendo la puerta para dejarle ver la nieve.

El chico primero abrió la boca por la impresión y luego sonrió saliendo corriendo y lanzándose sobre ella riendo como un niño pequeño. Orochimaru se sentó en uno de los bancos viendo con cierta dulzura como sonreía aquel chico al que había tenido cautivo y en la más absoluta ignorancia a ese chico. Los soldados al verle, también sonrieron, nadie se habría imaginado jamás volver a escuchar una risa en aquel siniestro castillo, ni siquiera sabían que aquel ángel de dorados cabellos pudiera estar atrapado allí cuando le cortaron sus alas hacía doce años.


	6. Seducción

Capítulo 6: Seducción

Naruto despertó aquella mañana cuando los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana. Le costó desperezarse pero tras abrir los ojos y comprobar que su esposo no había pasado allí la noche, resopló frustrado dándose un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente.

\- Seré inútil – se recriminó - ¿Cómo conseguiré que entres en la cama, maldito bastardo? – se preguntaba.

No podía entender nada, le habían dicho que era un mujeriego sin remedio, que se follaba a todo lo que pasaba por su camino y resulta… que precisamente a él no le tocaba. ¿Por qué no le tocaba a él? ¿Tenía algo malo? ¿Es que no podía excitarle? No sabía qué iba a hacer, él nunca había sido bueno en temas de seducir, conquistar y coquetear. Había entrenado con soldados, era bueno con la espada y aún mejor con el arco, pero temas de seducción… de eso no entendía nada y era precisamente lo que iba a necesitar para traer a su esposo a su lecho conyugal.

Apartó las sábanas junto a las mantas y se levantó cambiándose de ropa. Sabía que los criados no tardarían en entrar trayéndole esa ropa tan exuberante de príncipe, pero él había decidido seguir con su ropa habitual, odiaba parecer un príncipe pese a serlo, se sentía tan normal. Se había criado siempre con soldados y eso es lo que se consideraba, un soldado.

Naruto salió del cuarto justo cuando los sirvientes llegaban para atenderle. Todos se quedaron asombrados de verle ya vestido y arreglado saliendo del cuarto.

\- Señor – comentó uno llamándome – debería esperar a que lleguemos.

\- Puedo vestirme solo, muchas gracias de todas formas. Podéis ir a ayudar a mi esposo – les comentó con educación y siguió caminando dejándoles asombrados.

Naruto sabía a la perfección que todo Rey se dejaba hacer absolutamente todo, también sabía que todos tenían sus amantes pero él no quería ser así. Le habían educado de otra forma, le habían educado fuera de las estrictas normas de un castillo, fuera de lujos y comodidades, todo eso le había hecho odiar todas las formalidades que tenían y tener que depender de los criados para todo.

\- Debes aprender a dejar que hagan las cosas – comentó Kakashi a su espalda al verle caminar por el pasillo.

\- Sabes que odio depender de la gente. Tengo manos por algo y no es para que me lo hagan todo.

\- Debí educarte mejor en el comportamiento de la corte – sonrió Kakashi.

\- Quizá – comentó Naruto sonriendo – pero tampoco he salido tan mal.

\- Has salido como un militar responsable de sus actos pero no lo eres, Naruto, eres Rey, bueno… en tu caso ahora mismo príncipe al haberte casado con uno.

\- Cuando llegue a Rey, si quieres cambiaré y dejaré que me hagan las cosas, mientras tanto sigo siendo un soldado en misión.

\- No cambiarás nunca – comentó Kakashi frustrado – eres muy terco y no debí criarte con tanto soldado.

\- Te agradeceré siempre que lo hayas hecho, porque soy capaz de defenderme por mi mismo. No necesito a nadie que me respalde.

\- Vamos, te acompañaré al gran comedor, no hay que hacer esperar al Rey.

Era cierto que jamás se le había tratado como a un Rey, Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a esos comportamientos ni a que le siguieran constantemente los criados. Decían que era el futuro Rey ante la ausencia de su hermano, pero jamás había estado en su castillo, ni en su reino, se había escondido para sobrevivir, había entrenado con soldados y se comportaba como uno más. Tenía el título de príncipe ahora al casarse con uno, tenía el título de Rey legítimo de un reino que no poseía y todo eso para él, sólo eran eso… títulos que habían tras su nombre y tras su persona, pero que para él, significaba poco excepto la obligación de tener que tomar matrimonio con alguien de su alcurnia y ya lo había hecho.

Entró por el gran comedor vacío, estaba claro que nadie habría llegado aún si tenían que esperar a que sus criados llegasen para atenderles. Kakashi sonrió al ver cómo suspiraba Naruto, sabía que no entendía esas costumbres pero no podía evitarlo, algún día tendría que entenderlo. Fue a sentarse en una de las sillas cuando Kakashi le indicó con un leve carraspeo y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que esa no era su silla, sino la de al lado. Naruto resopló cansado de tanta formalidad y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

Itachi entró en aquel momento abriendo el gran portón y Kakashi de pie tras la silla de Naruto le susurró que se levantase. Naruto lo hizo enseguida inclinándose en una reverencia para dar paso al Rey. Itachi al verle le pidió que se sentase mientras él tomaba también asiento en su silla real. Ambos esperaron en silencio unos segundos a un Sasuke que no daba señales de vida.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó Itachi hacia Naruto.

\- Sí, gracias. Es una habitación muy cómoda.

\- Me alegro.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a comentar nada sobre Sasuke. Itachi suponía que no había sido la noche de bodas perfecta al ver a Naruto allí despierto y sentado a la hora en la mesa mientras que su hermano no aparecía. Ya iba a decir a los criados que sirvieran el desayuno sin su hermano cuando apareció por allí sentándose al lado de su rubio esposo.

\- Buenos días – comentó Sasuke sin muchas ganas.

\- Llegas tarde, ya sabes que odio la impuntualidad.

\- Me he dormido.

\- Que sea la última vez, Sasuke – comentó Itachi de forma seria pidiendo que trajeran el desayuno.

El desayuno se mantuvo en un tenso silencio pero que a Naruto tampoco le importó en gran medida. Había algunos alimentos de la mesa que jamás había probado. Haber tenido que huir de su reino le había llevado a la supervivencia, ellos mismos cazaban o pescaban lo que necesitaban del bosque en el que se refugiaron. A Sasuke le extrañó cómo a veces Naruto miraba algunas frutas o algunos alimentos con curiosidad, lo olía y luego lo probaba ligeramente intentando adivinar si era comestible o si tendría buen sabor. Aquello le hizo sonreír aunque trató de camuflarlo.

Naruto miró el vaso fabricado con la más fina plata contemplando aquel líquido rojizo dentro de la copa. Se giró hacia Kakashi cuando nadie le miró y trató de llamarle chasqueando los labios. Cuando Kakashi se percató, se acercó ligeramente para escucharle susurrar.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó.

\- Es vino, señor – le dijo Kakashi de forma cortés.

Naruto lo había estudiado en sus libros, siempre se bebía vino en la corte pero él estaba acostumbrado al agua. En su castillo del bosque no llegaban suministros y mucho menos barriles de vino. Naruto se sentía como un imbécil por no saber cosas cotidianas, como si hubiera vivido como un salvaje todos esos años y ahora lo hubieran recogido en una jaula dorada a la que no podía acostumbrarse. Él no era como esos finos y distinguidos reyes, no se había criado ni educado de la misma forma.

Tras terminar de desayunar salieron del comedor. Itachi tenía asuntos exteriores que tratar con sus consejeros y Sasuke simplemente… desapareció enseguida sin darle explicación alguna a su esposo. Naruto frustrado caminó enfadado por el largo pasillo de piedra hacia el patio interior en el que había estado esos últimos días, ese patio donde conoció por primera vez a su esposo.

Se sentó en un banco de piedra observando los pájaros ir a beber y bañarse en una pequeña fuente y pensó cómo conseguiría hacer que su esposo se fijase en él. Sabía perfectamente que era normal que los reyes tuvieran amantes pero de ahí a que ni siquiera quisiera tocarle a él, eso no se lo permitía. Escuchó a Kakashi tras él y supo que estaba preocupado por él.

\- La gente de mi reino muere y él sólo piensa en follarse a fulanas en vez de meterse en mi cama – se quejó Naruto.

\- Veo que no fue muy bien anoche.

\- ¿Bien? Fue horrible. En cuanto me acerqué a él salió corriendo de la cama como si tuviera lepra y se fue a su dormitorio. Seguro que prefiere estar con sus criados a compartir mi cama. ¿Es que no le atraigo? –preguntó Naruto preocupado - ¿Soy yo el problema?

\- Seguro que le atraes... – intentó explicarle Kakashi.

\- Lo siento, es mi culpa – escucharon a Itachi tras ellos que venía seguido de sus consejeros – por favor, dejadnos a solas – les pidió haciendo que se marchasen todos y caminando hacia Naruto.

Kakashi al verle hizo una reverencia al Rey y se alejó de allí para que pudieran conversar tranquilamente. Naruto trató de levantarse para hacer una reverencia cuando Itachi le detuvo y le comentó que se sentase de nuevo. Le dejó sitio y ambos miraron la fuente.

\- Lo siento, Naruto – comentó Itachi – es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas pero pasaba por el pasillo y no pude evitar escucharte. Sasuke es… muy terco. Sé que no es porque no se sienta atraído por ti. Eres un chico muy atractivo, muy educado y puede que no conozcas muchas cosas de la corte, no te has criado en una pero… es un problema de mi hermano, no tuyo. Está empeñado en llevarme la contraria desde que nuestros padres fallecieron. No he tenido mucho tiempo para estar con él, tenía que llevar un reino así que me desentendí un poco de él. Se ha vuelto… bueno como lo ves. Me dijo que no tocaría a su esposo porque le habíamos obligado a contraer matrimonio. Es un maldito cabezón y un orgulloso. Estoy seguro que lo está pasando mal por no poder tocarte, debe estar tirándose de los pelos – dijo sonriendo – no esperaba tener a alguien tan atractivo a su lado como tú y le vas a volver loco, en algún momento su orgullo y su cabezonería caerá, ya lo verás.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Naruto – es decir, teníais muchos reyes con reinos propios para elegir el matrimonio, no creo que vuestro consejo me decidiera a mí precisamente.

\- Es cierto, nos desaconsejaron tener alianzas con vosotros, no teníais nada que ofrecer pero… mis padres y los tuyos hicieron pactos en el pasado, sé que sois hombres de palabra, tu familia jamás traicionó a la mía y eso lo tengo muy en cuenta. Sé que puedo confiar en ti y en tu apellido, harás honor a él. Yo… - interrumpió un segundo su conversación mirando una mariposa posarse en una flor – una vez estuve comprometido – dijo con tristeza – odiaba a mi prometido, era un poco como tú – sonrió – revoltoso, atractivo, inteligente… sabía que era bueno en casi todo y lo odiaba, no quería que fuera mejor que yo. Me convencí que ese chico y yo jamás congeniaríamos y un día… a medida que crecí, me di cuenta que lo que siempre creí que era odio, era en realidad admiración, me gustaba ese chico y sonreía como un idiota cuando él hablaba o hacía alguna gamberrada – sonrió Itachi.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Naruto curioso.

\- Hace doce años que falleció – comentó – no conseguí casarme con él y ahora no puedo olvidarle. Tantos años de jóvenes odiándonos y cuando descubrí que le amaba… cuando por fin nuestros reinos iban a juntarse, le perdí, todo acabó en una noche.

\- Hablas de mi hermano – dijo Naruto dándose cuenta.

\- Sí, Naruto, de tu hermano mayor.

\- Vi su cuerpo – comentó Naruto ante el asombro de Itachi – vi su cuerpo siendo arrastrado por la corriente – repitió empezando a llorar – y no consigo olvidarlo. Él me salvó, me sacó de la ciudad y yo… no pude ayudarle.

\- Hiciste lo correcto, Naruto – comentó Itachi tratando de calmarle – tu hermano siempre era así, se preocupaba más por los demás que por él mismo. Estaría feliz de ver en la persona que te has convertido.

\- Él creía que recuperaría el reino, creyó en mí y no lo he podido hacer.

\- Lo haremos, ¿vale? Lo recuperaremos. Dale un poco de tiempo a Sasuke, sé que conseguirás ganártelo como tu hermano lo consiguió conmigo – le sonrió tratando de calmarle viendo cómo Naruto se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Gracias – le agradeció intentando sonreír.


	7. Secretos de hermano

Capítulo 7: Secretos de hermano

Itachi se levantó para marcharse tras alegrar un poco a Naruto que aún no podía creerse que aquel chico de dulces palabras, el Rey del reino más tranquilo y más próspero, fuera el pretendiente que habían buscado para Deidara. Le caía bien Itachi y podía ver el dolor que aún sentía por la pérdida de su hermano. Era un matrimonio arreglado con el suyo con Sasuke, aún así, Itachi se había enamorado del que iba a ser su compañero para toda la vida. ¿Podría él enamorarse de un mujeriego como Sasuke que ni siquiera le tocaba? No estaba seguro, pero tenía que hacer algo con ese asunto si quería honrar la memoria de su hermano y recuperar el reino.

Sasuke esperaba tras una de las esquinas sorprendido de lo que había escuchado. No podía creerse que su hermano hubiera ocultado durante tanto tiempo un dolor así. Siempre había visto a su hermano como la persona perfecta, la que todo lo hacía bien. Su padre siempre tenía elogios para Itachi pero nunca se había molestado en dirigir sus ojos hacia Sasuke, eso le había hecho odiar en cierta medida a su hermano, quizá por eso empezó a llevarle la contraria, no quería parecerse a su hermano y en este momento… se daba cuenta que su hermano era increíble.

A la muerte de sus padres se había ocupado de todo, se había convertido en Rey muy joven y tuvo que aprender rápido. Le habían comprometido con una persona a la que odiaba y a la que aprendió a amar, tanto… que ahora su ausencia se le hacía insoportable.

Al ver que su hermano se acercaba se alejó con rapidez de allí. No quería que su hermano se enterase que le había escuchado y corrió hasta su habitación encerrándose. Esperó hasta que escuchó los pasos de su hermano marcharse por el pasillo y entonces se sentó en el suelo de su habitación con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta pensando en lo que había escuchado.

Era cierto que él odiaba que le tratasen como una mercancía, que le vendieran sin más por conveniencia para el país sin haberle dado la opción de conocer a su esposo, pero también se daba cuenta que sus padres habían hecho lo mismo con Itachi. Le habían obligado a tomar en matrimonio a aquel chico, al hermano de Naruto. Enterarse que había odiado al que iba a ser su esposo todos esos años en los que obligaban en veranos a convivir juntos y que había conseguido enamorarse hasta tal punto de estar años sufriendo tras enterarse de su muerte… jamás se lo había imaginado.

Le hacía ver a Naruto de otra forma, él también debería estar triste por lo ocurrido a su hermano, ni siquiera había preguntado nada de su pasado. Sabía que había perdido su reino pero no se le había ocurrido preguntar cuántas más cosas había perdido. Se sentía mal por no haber tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos, ni el motivo por el que se había casado. Seguramente ese chico tampoco estaba enamorado de Sasuke y ahora se daba cuenta de eso, ambos estaban obligados a estar juntos y sólo uno trataba de conseguir que todo funcionase.

Sasuke no salió de su cuarto en unas cuantas horas hasta que decidió ir a entrenar con algunos de sus guardias. Combatir con ellos en los entrenamientos le relajaba así que bajó al patio principal encontrándoles practicando con la espada y con el arco. Al verle, sus soldados cesaron todo combate e hicieron una reverencia. Sasuke desenvainó su espada y pidió si podía practicar con ellos, claro que ninguno se negó a ello. Practicaron con la espada durante largo rato hasta que los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron al pasillo de piedra que atravesaba el gran patio viendo aquel cabello rubio irse hacia las caballerizas.

Detuvo el combate unos segundos y corrió hacia su esposo intentando alcanzarle. Seguía vistiendo aquella ropa de soldado en lugar de la que le correspondía pero no dijo nada, empezaba a entender tras escuchar a su hermano todo por lo que ese chico podía haber pasado. Ahora se sentía indigno de tocarle, él… un mujeriego sin remedio y que le había hecho un desplante el mismo día de su noche de bodas. Lo único que le venía a la cabeza ahora mismo era que debía cambiar, ser mejor persona para poder estar a la altura de ese chico, no iba a tocarle hasta que no sintiera que merecía estar con él, quería enamorarle como su hermano acabó enamorado del hermano de su esposo. Sólo así le tocaría.

\- Naruto – le llamó y él se giró a ver a su esposo haciendo una reverencia enseguida.

\- ¿Si mi señor? – preguntó.

\- Deja de llamarme así, ya no eres un extraño aquí, eres mi esposo.

Sasuke vio las dudas en los ojos azules de su esposo, sabía que no le creía, para Naruto la palabra esposo no significaba nada si no le había tocado, no habían confirmado ese matrimonio y se sintió estúpido al decirlo y ver la cara de dudas que Naruto colocó, sin embargo, Naruto en vez de airear sus trapos sucios se mantuvo en silencio para no dejar en evidencia a su esposo frente a sus hombres.

\- ¿Vas a salir? – le preguntó.

\- Quería ver el reino – comentó Naruto – dar un paseo a caballo, nada más.

\- Te acompañaré – dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar delante de él.

\- No hace falta, puedo ir solo o con alguno de mis guardaespaldas.

\- Tranquilo… me apetece dar una vuelta. Además, ¿Quién mejor que yo para enseñarte los límites de nuestro reino? Vamos, te enseñaré el reino. Pediré que ensillen nuestros caballos.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke hacia las caballerizas viendo como les ordenaba a los mozos de cuadra que preparasen sus caballos. Naruto desapareció de al lado de Sasuke para ir hacia el caballo que le estaban preparando y ayudar al chico a arreglar el caballo. Sasuke le observó atento y sonrió, no había remedio con ese chico, le gustaba hacerse las cosas él mismo. Vio como aseguraba él mismo la cincha sin fiarse de que alguien se la dejase floja y pudiera caerse. Tras asegurarse, ni siquiera dejó que le ayudasen a montar, lo hizo él mismo y salió de allí el primero seguido por Sasuke y todo un séquito de guardias.

No hablaron en todo el camino hasta que llegaron prácticamente al límite, justo donde estaba el riachuelo que delimitaba el reino del Fuego y el del Viento. Naruto observó el agua correr río abajo y se tensó haciendo que su caballo sintiera también esa angustia que le recorría el cuerpo.

\- Pasemos al otro lado, podemos ver un poco tu reino cómo está.

\- No quiero pasar – dijo Naruto observando el agua recordando a su difunto hermano.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Ya he tenido suficiente, volvamos. No quiero estar aquí.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Sasuke sin entender nada – volvamos entonces.

En el camino de vuelta, Sasuke no quiso preguntar nada a Naruto aunque sabía que algo le ocurría, no había tenido problemas hasta llegar a aquel río, pero tampoco se tenían confianza como para contarse las cosas. Sasuke estaba convencido que tratar de llegar a enamorar a ese chico no sería una tarea fácil, los Namikaze eran muy distintos a los Uchiha, mantenían el respeto y las promesas, tenía claro que Naruto jamás le faltaría al respeto porque así le habían educado pero… también sabía que no iba a ser fácil llegar a él, tenían carácter y eso le hizo sonreír.

Al llegar a la ciudad de nuevo, la gente que veía pasar a sus príncipes en los caballos hacían una reverencia a su paso, claro que Sasuke miró el rostro de Naruto, no estaba acostumbrado a esos saludos pero no dijo nada. Se comportó como le correspondía a un príncipe y continuó hasta el castillo. Allí empezó a perder la compostura desmontando él mismo sin esperar la ayuda de sus sirvientes y empezó a arreglar al caballo. Uno de los mozos le intentó comentar con educación que ese era su trabajo pero Naruto con una cálida sonrisa, le explicó que le relajaba cepillar al caballo, así que el mozo miró hacia Sasuke sin saber qué hacer.

Sasuke le indicó con la cabeza que podía retirarse y se acercó a Naruto tocando la cabeza de su caballo mientras le observaba cepillarlo.

\- Deberías dejar que hicieran su trabajo.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo.

\- Lo sé – dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Naruto – sé que sabes hacerlo y que puedes hacerlo, pero confundes a los empleados – comentó Sasuke con delicadeza – aquí en la corte cada persona tiene un papel y todos saben lo que tienen que hacer, el mozo está para arreglar caballos, le estás quitando su trabajo… con este trabajo mantiene a su familia, Naruto – comentó Sasuke.

\- Lo siento – dijo Naruto dándose cuenta de golpe – yo no quería que él perdiera su trabajo.

\- No lo va a perder por un día, puedes venir siempre que quieras y cepillar al caballo pero… no le quites ese trabajo todos los días. Si ven que son prescindibles los echarán de la corte.

\- No había pensado en eso – comentó Naruto.

\- Yo… quería disculparme contigo por lo de anoche.

\- Eres el príncipe, puedes hacer lo que quieras – dijo Naruto frustrado cepillando el caballo y Sasuke detuvo su mano colocando la suya encima.

\- Ey, lo siento. Yo no estoy preparado para el matrimonio, no soy digno de él. Ya sabrás los rumores que corren de mí y… ¡Dios! Tú no quieres estar conmigo tampoco – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Quiera o no quiera estoy casado contigo, Sasuke, ahora te pertenezco pero tú no me tocas y no sé por qué.

\- Quiero de ti algo más importante que tu cuerpo, quiero lo que una vez tuvo mi hermano, quiero que me ames, quiero saber qué se siente cuando alguien te desea y tú no lo haces. Te has casado conmigo por obligación pero no me quieres.

\- Yo…

\- No trates de justificarte, es algo normal. No nos conocíamos de nada y aquí estamos, casados antes los ojos de Dios. No fluye ningún sentimiento entre nosotros. No quiero tocarte simplemente porque seas mío ahora.

\- Es por tu hermano – dijo Naruto enfadado – no me cuentes tus excusas, te follas a cualquiera que se ponga delante pero no eres capaz de hacerme tuyo porque retaste a tu hermano. Conozco el carácter de los Uchiha, he leído sobre vuestra familia y me han contado cosas los soldados, sois orgullosos y tercos, unos cabezotas que tratáis de superaros los unos a los otros. Crees que tu hermano es mejor y le estás retando, sólo quieres ser más cabezón que él y le prometiste no tocarme. No te molestes en venir a nuestra alcoba si no estás dispuesto a romper ese… "juramento" que le hiciste a tu hermano. Si no vas a tocarme, no vengas a mi habitación – le dijo Naruto muy claro dejando el cepillo dentro de uno de los cubos y llamando al mozo para que terminase él con el trabajo.

Sasuke se quedó asombrado al verle, sabía que los Namikaze tenían carácter, pero también eran sinceros como nadie más lo era, le había soltado todo lo que se había guardado dentro estos días sin el más mínimo temor a las repercusiones.

Naruto ya se iba por el pasillo cuando se encontró a Kakashi apoyado en una pared de piedra y le siguió en cuanto pasó.

\- Deberías intentar seducirle, no alejarle – le comentó Kakashi.

\- Ya no sé qué hacer con él ¿Crees que va a tocarme? No lo hará – dijo Naruto enfadado.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí fuera? – preguntó – te he visto en el río, Naruto. Nunca nos has dejado ir al río. Cuando íbamos no querías acompañarnos y ahora cuando lo ves sales corriendo.

\- Me recuerda a mi hermano ¿Vale? – le dijo casi gritando a punto de llorar – no puedo entrar en el agua, veo a mi hermano allí muerto y… no puedo. Prefiero que el agua esté lejos de mí.

\- Naruto… encárgate de Sasuke. Necesitas que empiece a planificar algo para ayudarte a recuperar tu reino, ni siquiera se lo ha planteado aún.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Quiero recuperarlo tanto como tú pero no puedo convencerle, es un maldito y terco Uchiha.

\- Haz lo que sea necesario Naruto.

\- Déjame esta noche, no quiero consejos por hoy. Hablemos mañana – dijo Naruto marchándose a punto de llorar.


	8. Reino de la Lluvia

Capítulo 8: Reino de la Lluvia

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquellos cristales que se empapaban con la incesante lluvia. Era la primera vez que salía del castillo, la primera vez que subía en un carruaje tirado por aquellos dos caballos, la primera vez que veía aquellos bosques. Pese a que debería estar feliz, no lo estaba, sólo era un pájaro enjaulado al que ahora vendían a otro dueño con el que volvería a estar encerrado.

Se sentía exactamente como aquel lluvioso día, deprimido, triste y melancólico. Una mano se posó entonces sobre aquella capucha asegurándose que no dejaba ver su largo cabello rubio pero Deidara no se movió, siguió mirando por la ventanilla hasta que su acompañante cerró la cortina evitando que siguiera mirando.

\- Es mejor así, Deidara, ahí fuera hay innumerables peligros y no queremos que te ocurra nada.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir cubierto? – preguntó agachando la vista.

\- Tu cabello rubio es demasiado llamativo, es mejor que permanezca oculto.

\- Nadie se percataría en un simple criado – comentó – no tengo nada que ofrecer.

\- Deidara… ahí fuera a la gente le da igual lo que seas, con que les atraigas pueden hacer miles de cosas horribles. Estás más seguro cubierto.

\- De acuerdo – dijo al final evitando más conversaciones.

\- Deidara, no estés triste o me pondrás a mí triste también.

\- No quiero ir a ese reino. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en el país del viento?

\- Porque me harías un gran favor a mí.

\- No sé cómo.

\- Encárgate de darle un heredero a mi sobrino y yo me ocuparé del resto.

\- No sé qué podrías conseguir con todo esto.

\- Podría convertirte en mi esposo si me obedeces.

\- No es cierto, un campesino jamás se casa con un Rey. No sé qué interés puedes tener en todo esto.

\- Yo podría darle una buena educación a tu hijo, podría conseguir ser su consejero y al ser el hijo del Rey del Reino de la Lluvía…

\- Quieres el poder, quieres manipularle para controlar el reino desde las sombras – dijo asustado.

\- Dicho así suena muy siniestro. No, Deidara, sólo quiero darle una educación.

\- No quiero hacerlo. Por favor… prefiero estar contigo en el castillo encerrado.

\- No puede ser, Deidara. Eres una pieza clave para mi plan. Yo confío en que lo harás, eres un súbdito del Reino del Viento, no querrás fallar a tu país, ¿verdad?

\- Por favor – suplicó.

\- Deidara, me habría encantado ser yo quien hiciera que perdieras tu virginidad pero las cosas han salido así. volveré a por ti, te lo prometo, eres lo más importante y valioso que tengo. Si sigues siendo un súbdito del país del Viento, haz caso a tu Rey y obedécele en todo. Sólo serán unos meses.

\- Haré lo que sea pero no me obligues a quedarme allí con un desconocido. Sabes que sólo seré un criado más en su lecho, nada más.

\- No serás como los otros.

\- Tiene esposa, sí seré como el resto de criados, tan sólo un juguete con el que se divertirá y con el que hará todo lo que su esposa no está dispuesta a hacerle. No quiero ser solamente eso.

\- Lees demasiados libros, Deidara – comentó sonriendo aunque ambos sabían que Deidara tenía razón en todas y cada una de sus palabras.

El carruaje llegó hasta el puente que cruzaba hasta el castillo pero Orochimaru no dejó a Deidara en ningún momento abrir las cortinas para que viera el pueblo. Deidara aún escuchaba la lluvia caer, parecía que en ese Reino jamás cesaría la lluvia.

Los caballos se detuvieron en la entrada y los ocupantes esperaron hasta que los súbditos abrieron las puertas. El primero en salir fue Kabuto seguido por Orochimaru que le tendió la mano a Deidara para ayudarle a bajar. Aquel chico rubio colocó su mano sobre la de Orochimaru y bajó tapándose mejor con la capucha. Alzó la vista contemplando el imponente castillo que ahora sería su hogar y al bajar la vista, se cruzó con algún guardia que le miraba boquiabierto al ver sus preciosos ojos azules.

Deidara al darse cuenta, agachó la mirada cubriéndose con la capucha mientras Orochimaru le indicaba que le siguiera. Al entrar por el castillo no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, se quedó con la vista fija en el suelo viendo los pies de los guardias a los laterales. Caminaron hasta el gran salón y el último guardia les anunció su llegada.

Entraron por el gran salón aunque Deidara seguía sin levantar la vista de aquella alfombra roja que pisaban sus pies. Seguía en completo silencio a Orochimaru y pese a no estar de acuerdo con todo esto, seguía siendo un simple campesino que debía obedecer a su señor. No sabía cómo acabaría todo esto pero no le gustaba nada el rumbo que tomaba su vida.

\- Tío – comentó feliz Pain al verle – qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí.

\- No podía perderme tu coronación – comentó Orochimaru.

Pain se quedó absorto mirando aquella sombra encapuchada tras su tío y su consejero. Miró unos segundos hacia atrás viendo a su esposa sentada en la silla de su trono y volvió a mirar a la sombra.

\- Es mi presente para ti – comentó Orochimaru en susurro para que nadie le escuchase – un Namikaze, el heredero aunque él perdió la memoria. Espero que sepas llevar la situación con cautela.

\- ¿Un Namikaze? Eso supondría… si tengo un heredero con él podría ser el Rey de su reino.

\- A mi muerte te dejaría heredar todo – comentó Orochimaru – tendrías tu reino y el mío.

Las palabras de Orochimaru siempre parecían tan alentadoras. No tenía intención de darle su reino, eso jamás. Cuando tuvieran al heredero y consiguiera obtener el poder sobre el Reino de la lluvia cuando firmase aquella cesión de poderes, podría asesinar a Pain y quedarse con su reino, se quedaría con Deidara de nuevo y con dos reinos, lo tendría todo. Debía renunciar a Deidara sólo un tiempo hasta que consiguiera que Pain le diera su reino, nada más.

Desde luego Pain no sospecharía de él después de darle un regalo tan suculento, le ofrecía dos reinos con ese chico, dos reinos envenenados por la codicia de Orochimaru. Se giró mirando a aquella sombra, ése sería su único sacrificio, perderle durante unos meses, pero lo recuperaría, Deidara siempre sería suyo y regresaría a él tarde o temprano. Sonrió con malicia hasta que escuchó a su sobrino decirle de ir a un lugar más privado.

Entraron en la sala y Pain pidió al guardia que les dejase a solas con su tío y aquel chico encapuchado. Orochimaru se quedó al margen viendo cómo su sobrino se acercaba cogiendo la capucha del chico y apartándola con ciertas dudas quedándose sorprendido al ver aquel cabello rubio. Con dos dedos en la barbilla, alzó el rostro de Deidara hasta que pudo ver aquellos finos rasgos, aquellos inocentes ojos azules.

\- Había escuchado hablar de estos chicos rubios – comentó sin decir el apellido Namikaze para evitar confundir a Deidara en su mentira – nunca creí que los rumores fueran ciertos pero aquí está, más hermoso de lo que imaginaba. Por una vez los rumores son ciertos.

\- Es mi regalo para ti – comentó Orochimaru.

\- ¿Es virgen?

\- Completamente. Podrás comprobarlo hoy mismo.

\- No sé por qué mi padre te tenía en tan mala estima, siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo y ofreces regalos muy interesantes.

\- Tu padre era un duro gobernante que no escuchaba consejos de la familia – comentó Orochimaru tratando de ganárselo para así, ser él quien con sus consejos, manipulase aquel reino.

\- Gracias por tu regalo, tío. Haré buen uso de él.

\- Recuerda que necesitas ese heredero si quieres mantenerte en el trono. He escuchado de muy buena fuente que estos chicos son prodigiosos para ello – le susurró para que Deidara no le escuchase – seguro que hasta con soplarle se quedaría embarazado – exageró sonriendo.

\- Eso es lo que busco, alguien extremadamente fértil que me dé el heredero que tanto deseo.

Pain llamó a uno de sus guardias pidiéndole que acompañase a aquel chico a su nueva habitación en la torre del ala oeste. Pidió que preparasen la estancia para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Deidara miró una última vez hacia Orochimaru con una mirada asustada sin saber lo que le esperaba o sabiendo demasiado bien lo que ocurriría aquel día. Ahora estaba solo, sin protección y con un Rey al que no conocía.

Fue encerrado en la torre mientras terminaba Pain de hablar con Orochimaru. La estancia era cómoda, muy parecida a la que había tenido en el castillo del Reino del Viento. Intentó calentarse acercándose a la chimenea colocando las manos cerca del fuego. Este reino era muy diferente al suyo, aquí hacía frío y la humedad entraba en sus huesos provocando que aún sintiera más frío del que realmente podría hacer. Aquella noche vio partir el carruaje de Orochimaru por la ventana de la torre.

La puerta se abrió y Pain accedió a la habitación observando que aquel chico no se había molestado ni en quitarse la capa. Se había arrodillado frente a la chimenea intentando entrar en calor y se quitó su capa dejándola encima de la cama matrimonial.

\- Así que te llamas Deidara – comentó viendo que aquel chico no se inmutaba. Aprovechó para sentarse en el sillón tras él recogiendo en su mano uno de los rubios cabellos y oliéndolo – hueles muy bien, a frutas salvajes. Mi tío dice que eres muy complaciente. ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó al ver que Deidara no respondía.

\- Un poco – comentó abrigándose mejor con la capa.

\- Yo puedo hacer que entres en calor – comentó susurrando en su oído arrodillándose y abrazándole por detrás mientras colaba sus manos bajo la capa del rubio buscando su entrepierna.

Deidara sintió cómo aquella mano entraba bajo su pantalón acariciándole su miembro y aunque al principio por instinto trató de cerrar las piernas para inmovilizar aquella mano, se dio cuenta enseguida que no podía hacer algo así, se suponía que era el Rey quien le estaba tocando. Él sólo era un campesino que debía obedecer, que debía sentirse honrado porque su Rey le tocase, pero no lo estaba, tenía miedo. Pain al darse cuenta le abrió con suavidad las piernas escuchando el ligero llanto del chico y besando con suavidad su cuello hacia su oído.

\- Prometo ser muy cuidadoso contigo – le susurró lamiéndole la oreja – abre bien las piernas y déjame tocarte.

Deidara obedeció aún con el miedo en su cuerpo mientras Pain hundía su nariz en aquel largo cabello rubio. Jamás había esperado acostarse con un Namikaze y menos… con uno tan dócil que ni siquiera sabía quién era en realidad. Si hubiera sabido quién era… seguramente no le dejaría estar haciendo todo esto. Era una suerte para él. Bajó el pantalón de Deidara con lentitud hasta sus rodillas y metió uno de sus dedos en su entrada sacando un leve gemido de aquel rubio.

\- Shh, tranquilo – susurró – sólo es un dedo. Tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche, disfrutarás de esta nueva experiencia.

\- No… quiero hacerlo – susurró Deidara.

\- Habla el miedo – comentó Pain – pero tranquilo, después de esta noche desearás que venga a visitarte todos los días.

Pain podía sentir la estrechez de aquel chico incluso cuando iba lentamente metiendo dedos en su interior. Sonrió con cierta malicia.

\- Era cierto que eras virgen. Es raro que mi tío no te hiciera suyo en el primer momento en que te vio. Quizá se haya enamorado de ti.

\- No es cierto. Sólo soy un campesino. Un Rey jamás se enamora de alguien de clase tan baja como yo.

\- Es cierto. Un Rey no se enamoraría de alguien como tú, pero sí podría hacerlo de tu cuerpo. Sigue siendo extraño que no te tocase. Mejor para mí – sonrió cogiendo la mano de Deidara para llevarla hasta su miembro – tócame y familiarízate con ella, a partir de ahora, la verás todas las noches y la sentirás bien dentro de ti.


	9. Engaños

Capítulo 9: Engaños

Naruto se despertó completamente solo en su habitación. Llevó su mano hasta su frente y se golpeó suavemente con ella dándose cuenta que seguía sin avanzar con su supuesto esposo. Empezaba a darle vueltas al asunto de si realmente eran un matrimonio, no habían intimado ni una vez, no habían consolidado ese matrimonio, todo era una farsa o al menos Naruto lo veía de esa forma.

Él mismo le había dicho que jamás se acercase a su dormitorio a menos que quisiera acercarse a él con seriedad, ahora se arrepentía un poco de haberlo dicho. Sasuke no se acercaría a él de forma voluntaria. Necesitaba que se acercase a él pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo. Al salir de la habitación ya vestido, se encontró con Kakashi en una de las esquinas esperándome para escoltarle hasta el gran comedor.

\- Lo siento – comentó Naruto – ayer no estaba de humor.

\- Lo entiendo. Todo lo que estás viviendo es muy nuevo para ti, pero la solución no está en que tú mismo alejes a ese chico de ti.

\- No sé cómo llamar su atención. ¿Tengo que retarle a un combate o algo para que me tenga en cuenta?

\- Ni se te ocurra – dijo Kakashi – lo que más odian los Uchiha es ser derrotados, olvídate de intentar ser mejor que él.

\- ¿Y si me reta a algo?

\- Finge que no sabes – comentó Kakashi – se creerá superior, no te hará preguntas y puede que si te ve más inocente de lo que en realidad eres, podría sentirse atraído por ti.

Naruto resopló, ahora encima le tocaba fingir ser un inútil. Kakashi sonrió siguiéndole por el pasillo de cerca.

\- Sé que no te gusta todo esto – comentó Kakashi.

\- Yo no soy un inútil.

\- Y cuando hayas metido a Sasuke en tu cama se lo demostrarás, hasta entonces… sólo serán unos días.

\- De acuerdo.

Entraron los dos en el gran salón, sólo Itachi estaba allí sentado con sus guardaespaldas tras él. Saludó a Naruto y éste hizo una leve reverencia antes de ocupar su sitio de la última vez. Su esposo aún no había aparecido y al ver Itachi lo solo que entraba Naruto, supo enseguida que Sasuke seguía sin entrar por el lecho conyugal. Sasuke esa mañana no llegó y desayunaron solos Itachi y Naruto observándose en un tenso silencio de vez en cuando.

Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a tomar vino, a cada sorbo un nuevo gesto se dibujaba en su armónico rostro intentando acostumbrarse a aquel sabor. Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír y mandó que trajeran agua, desde luego Naruto no estaba nada acostumbrado al vino. Aquel chico rubio vio cómo le cambiaban el vaso por otro con agua y miró a Itachi que le sonreía desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

\- Gracias – comentó sonrojado.

\- De nada. La próxima vez pídelo. No te tomes algo a disgusto.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Tras terminar su desayuno, Naruto salió de allí cabizbajo, pensando cómo conseguiría que su esposo entrase de una maldita vez en su cama. Caminaba por el último pasillo hacia el patio cuando escuchó mucho ruido en él. Se acercó para ver cómo Sasuke había invitado a algunos amigos suyos y estaban disparando sus arcos a una diana en el otro extremo del patio. Se quedó unos segundos observando hasta que uno de los amigos se dio cuenta que estaba tras ellos y se ruborizó llamando al siguiente amigo y éste al siguiente hasta llegar a Sasuke.

Sasuke se giró viendo a su esposo allí en el pasillo y sonrió. Sinceramente… Naruto esperaba encontrárselo teniendo sexo con algún criado, no esperaba verle allí levantado "jugando" a lanzar flechas a una diana. Sus ojos se centraron en la diana del fondo. Él habría podido acertar hasta con los ojos cerrados pero se mantuvo allí inmóvil.

\- Naruto, ven. Te presentaré – comentó Sasuke y Naruto caminó hacia los amigos de Sasuke que se sonrojaron al verle – es mi esposo, Naruto Namikaze, futuro Rey del País del Viento.

\- Mucho gusto, señor – comentaron los amigos hacia Naruto haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Estábamos practicando un poco. ¿Te apetece? – preguntó Sasuke hacia Naruto.

Naruto miró la diana, le habría dado de lleno pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en Kakashi que negaba con la cabeza suavemente y con disimulo explicándole que no llamase la atención ni dejase a Sasuke en ridículo.

\- Me encantaría, mi señor – aclaró Naruto hacia su esposo – pero usted mejor que nadie sabe que no se me dan bien las armas.

\- Podría ayudarte – dijo Sasuke sonriendo – vamos…por favor. Te ayudaré.

Naruto no pudo rehusarse en aquella situación teniendo a los amigos de su esposo allí presentes. Kakashi también resopló dándose cuenta que Naruto no tenía otra opción que aceptar aquella propuesta de su esposo, sólo le quedaba esperar que Naruto no mostrase su talento natural para las armas. Había pasado años perfeccionando su puntería con los soldados de su ahora difunto padre, era imposible que Naruto fallase una flecha, tenía una puntería perfecta.

Sasuke se acercó hasta una de las mesas de madera y cogió un arco bastante ligero dejándoselo a Naruto. Éste se extrañó bastante al ver el arco y sonrió sin poder creerse que le considerase tan débil como para no aguantar un arco algo más pesado. Naruto miró hacia Kakashi confuso pero le vio negando con la cabeza indicándole que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, estaba en juego el orgullo de su esposo y todos sabían… que los Uchiha eran muy orgullosos.

Naruto cogió el arco y fingió no saber utilizarlo dejándose aconsejar por Sasuke, quien se puso tras él y le ayudó a disparar la flecha. Naruto movió el arco ligeramente para evitar que diera en el centro de la diana. Sasuke sonriendo, lanzó una vez él sólo acertando de lleno en el centro y recibiendo los elogios de todos.

Sasuke miró a Naruto sonriendo y aunque el rubio trató de que aquello no le afectara, lo hizo. Su esposo le estaba tratando como si fuera un inútil y empezaba a cabrearse. Él no era un inútil, sabía valerse por sí mismo, no había tenido la vida fácil que Sasuke sí había vivido.

Los compañeros de Sasuke comentaron de ir a cazar y por supuesto, se marcharon sin comentarle nada a Naruto, era algo lógico, se suponía que ni le gustaba la caza ni sabía nada de armas. Aun así a Naruto le molestó un poco aquel hecho, no porque no le tomasen en cuenta para ir con ellos, sino porque su esposo parecía que prefería irse a cazar con sus amigos que estar con él.

Kakashi muchas veces le había contado lo enamorado que estaba su padre cuando se casó, cómo ambos no se podían apartar el uno del otro por mucho tiempo. Naruto se había hecho una idea de lo que sería el matrimonio, de lo que sería amar a alguien. Ahora se daba cuenta del error, él no amaba a Sasuke, Sasuke tampoco le amaba a él, todo era un compromiso forzado y desde luego… ninguno estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con el otro, se rehuían todo lo que podían.

Aquel chico rubio veía cómo su esposo se marchaba y cuando llegó hasta el pasillo de piedra, él no quiso ni girarse a mirarle. Escuchaba la sonrisa de Sasuke, sus palabras hablando de lo bien que se lo pasarían en la caza, escuchaba a sus amigos reír y bromear con él, pasárselo bien mientras Naruto tenía que quedarse encerrado entre las paredes de este castillo.

Apretó el arco con fuerza aunque seguía dándoles la espalda y cuando dejó de escucharles sacó una flecha del cajetín y la tensó en el arco con rapidez girándose y disparando atravesando y rompiendo la flecha que Sasuke había acertado en el centro de la diana. Kakashi sonrió, sabía que había tenido un pequeño ataque de ira y prefería hacer eso para descargarse a ir a enfrentarse a su esposo y poner la situación mucho peor de lo que ya estaba.

\- Buen lanzamiento – escuchó una voz a su espalda y se sobresaltó.

Naruto soltó el arco con rapidez encima de la mesa y colocó una gran sonrisa fingiendo no tener ni idea de lo que estaban hablándole.

\- Sólo ha sido suerte, majestad – comentó hacia Itachi que se acercaba a él.

\- Atravesar otra flecha y dar en el blanco no es sólo cuestión de suerte, hay que tener buena puntería y destreza. No intentes ocultarlo, no ha sido suerte.

\- No se lo digas a tu hermano, por favor – comentó.

\- No diré nada, como si no te hubiera visto.

\- Gracias.

\- Lo descubrirá tarde o temprano.

\- Espero que sea tarde – comentó Naruto – no creo que se tomase muy bien todo esto.

\- Bueno, quizá no le disguste la idea de que sepas defenderte, pero agradezco que fingieras frente a sus amigos, es mejor así, Sasuke es un chico muy orgulloso, le gusta ser siempre el mejor.

\- Lo sé, los rumores sobre él vuelan. Por lo menos últimamente no le veo tanto con sus criados.

\- Es un paso – comentó Itachi – mi hermano caerá, te lo aseguro, démosle un poco de tiempo. A medida que vaya conociéndote irá acercándose. Es bastante cabezota también además de orgulloso.

Naruto vio cómo algunos criados pasaban con rapidez llevando grandes sacos de trigo, carne en abundancia y muchos barriles de vino. Aquello le sorprendió y se quedó con la vista fija en aquellos trabajadores sin atreverse a preguntar nada, pero Itachi al verle distraído, se giró para comprobar lo que estaba mirando aquel chico rubio.

\- Un viejo amigo viene de visita – comentó Itachi – No pude ir a su coronación por asuntos importantes que atender del reino así que ha decidido venir él en persona a verme. Aprovecharé en tratar temas de gobierno con él, asuntos aburridos de diplomacia.

\- Ya veo – comentó Naruto algo serio - ¿Cuándo llega?

\- Mañana temprano. Es el Rey del gran país de la Lluvia. Hace muchos años que no había podido verle. Tenemos que tratar los nuevos acuerdos de paz que mantenemos. Asuntos burocráticos.

\- No entiendo mucho de asuntos de Estado – comentó Naruto – he leído sobre ellos y Kakashi me enseñó lo básico pero…

\- Lo sé, no tuviste nunca que gobernar. Un día lo harás, Naruto, conseguiré recuperar tu reino y podrás volver a tu tierra natal.

\- Gracias – comentó Naruto sonriendo.


	10. Vivo

Capítulo 10: Vivo

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, aún los sentía hinchados. Su mano acarició la húmeda almohada dándose cuenta que había seguido llorando en silencio durante la noche. No quiso girarse a mirar a su espalda, se acurrucó aún más y agarró las sábanas tapándose con ellas y agarrándolas con fuerza para evitar que alguien se las robase.

Una mano acarició su cabello haciendo que su cuerpo temblase al momento y aguantase el sollozo que luchó por salir. Las blancas manos que aún agarraban con fuerza la sábana, se desplazaron hacia su boca intentando evitar que saliera cualquier sonido y cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que todo pasase de una vez.

\- Arréglate y no tardes en bajar a desayunar. Nos iremos pronto – comentó Pain pero Deidara no respondió.

Sintió cómo olía su fino cabello rubio deleitándose con su aroma, cómo rozaba con sus yemas de los dedos aquel hombro desnudo que sobresalía levemente de las mantas y depositaba un suave beso. Quizá le trataba con dulzura, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor de la otra noche, en que no amaba a aquel hombre y que estaba allí retenido contra su voluntad obedeciendo a alguien a quien no debería obedecer. Se sentía como cualquier otro criado al que simplemente… utilizaban como una simple marioneta para sus siniestros planes. Le habían arrebatado lo más importante para él y ya no había vuelta atrás, sólo le quedaba rezar para no darle ese heredero que tanto deseaba.

Pain se levantó de la cama llamando a los criados para que le atendiesen. Una vez listo, salió de la habitación echando una última mirada a aquel chico rubio que seguía dándole la espalda tumbado en la cama. Desde que le habían traído no había pronunciado apenas palabra, simplemente se dejaba hacer y se acurrucaba evitando mirarle o hablarle. Tampoco era algo que le importase en gran medida, sólo necesitaba que le diera un heredero, nada más, aun así, cuando se marchaba por el pasillo, Pain sentía cierto vacío, quizá sí le hubiera gustado que ese chico participase y no simplemente que le ignorase.

Deidara escuchó cómo todos empezaban a marcharse y se dio la vuelta viendo cómo Konan pasaba por el pasillo tratando de recibir al menos un beso de su esposo, pero éste pasó de largo. Se sentía sucio y asqueado, veía a la esposa de Pain allí frente a él y sabía que se acababa de convertir en el amante de ese Rey. Pensó que Konan le miraría con desagrado pero en su lugar, cuando miró hacia Deidara, vio que era lástima, aquella chica tenía lástima de toda aquella situación.

No pudo ver más cuando los criados cerraron la puerta alejando a la Reina de su vista, pero no aguantó más su llanto y empezó a llorar. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando sintió que la puerta se abría y la Reina entraba corriendo cerrando tras ella. Deidara pensó en lo peor. Todo el mundo sabía que los reyes siempre tenían sus amantes pero pese a que lo toleraban con tal de estar a su lado y seguir teniendo su título, no quería decir que les sentase bien, sólo fingían no saberlo.

Deidara se alejó un poco de la cama cuando sintió que Konan le cogía de la muñeca y lo arrastraba hacia fuera de la cama metiéndole prisa para que se arreglase. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Vamos, tienes que ducharte y arreglarte – comentó Konan.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque vas a un lugar especial.

\- Sólo vamos al Reino del Fuego, nada más – comentó.

\- Por eso mismo. Allí estará tu prometido.

Konan sabía que algo importante le habían regalado a su esposo, algo que le había hecho ausentarse aquella noche de su lecho matrimonial, lo que no esperó encontrarse fue a ese Namikaze. Creía que sólo dos quedaban vivos y habían escapado lejos, eso le contaron. Supo al momento que Itachi le reconocería en cuanto le viera, al menos si se arreglaba, no podía ir con las pintas que llevaba en ese momento. Orochimaru una vez le contó que le había arrebatado a Itachi a su futuro prometido, estaba convencida que era Deidara.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Deidara sin entender la situación - ¿Qué prometido?

Aquellas simples preguntas hicieron que Konan se detuviera en seco. ¿No sabía quién era ese chico? ¿No sabía con quién tenía que casarse? Empezaba a entender cómo habían conseguido controlar a ese chico, pero ella estaba dispuesta a sacarle de allí como fuera.

\- No importa, arréglate – le dijo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se escondió con rapidez tras unas cortinas.

Deidara al ver entrar a Pain, tiró de la sábana cubriéndose al momento su desnudez y sacando una sonrisa perversa por su parte.

\- No hace falta que te cubras – le comentó acercándose a él para lamerle el cuello mientras su mano acercaba la cintura de Deidara aún más hacia él pegando sus cuerpos – tu Rey ya ha disfrutado de todo cuerpo. Tú y yo… volveremos a vernos esta noche – comentó tirando de su cabello hacia atrás para poder devorar sus labios de forma salvaje.

Pain se marchó de allí exigiéndole que se cambiase con rapidez y en cuanto se marchó, Konan salió de su escondite volviendo a arrastrar a Deidara hacia la ducha mientras miraba su largo cabello rubio ahora desordenado y sucio.

\- Necesitas un baño con urgencia – comentó Konan mirando su cabello.

\- ¿Por qué no estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó Deidara – sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrió anoche con…

\- Con mi esposo – acabó Konan la frase suspirando – sí, lo sé muy bien, pero es algo normal a lo que ya me acostumbré hace años. No has sido el único que ha pasado por su lecho.

\- Muchos lo consienten pero no soportan la idea – comentó Deidara.

\- Quizá es que no me importa tanto lo que haga. Me casé con él por obligación. Mis padres eran nobles al servicio del Rey del viento, pertenecían a su consejo privado. Tras la traición que sufrió la familia real, mi familia fue apresada pero al tener la mayoría de las tierras en el norte del reino en nuestra posesión prefirieron casarme con el Rey de la lluvia para hacerse con esos dominios.

\- Una alianza.

\- Algo así. Pidieron que diera un heredero.

\- ¿Por qué no te has marchado si tanto le odias? – preguntó Deidara viendo aquel gesto de repugnancia en Konan cuando hablaba.

\- No puedo. Al no darle un heredero mataron a mi padre, aún tienen a mi madre y a mi hermano en las prisiones. No puedo simplemente desaparecer y dejarles allí. Quiero liberarles. Esto no habría pasado con los Namikaze. Ahora arréglate, el viaje será largo hasta el Reino del Fuego. Pediré que seas mi criado.

\- No te dejará.

\- Claro que me dejará, las ventajas de seguir casada con él es que sigo siendo la reina, tendrán que obedecerme.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué me ayudas aunque te lo agradezco.

\- Te lo contaré un día, pero no aquí, las paredes tienen oídos. Ahora arréglate cuanto antes.

Desde el momento en que Deidara se metió en la bañera, no volvió a saber nada acerca de la Reina. Algunos criados entraron para ayudarle a vestirse y le acompañaron escaleras abajo para indicarle dónde debía ir. Deidara sabía que más que acompañarle, le custodiaban para evitar que pudiera hacer alguna locura como tratar de escapar o incluso suicidarse aunque no pensaba hacer ninguna de las dos opciones.

Miró resignado cómo Pain salía del gran comedor y pedía a unos criados que abrieran la puerta de su carruaje. Deidara esperó pacientemente, seguramente él iría con el resto de criados en uno más atrás pero se sorprendió al escuchar cómo Pain le obligaba a subir en el suyo. Subió sin rechistar y se sentó al lado de la reina mirando por la ventanilla cuando otro de los criados volvió a cubrirle el cabello con la capucha para evitar que alguien pudiera reconocerle.

El viaje fue largo y agotador, prácticamente se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió que el carruaje se detenía y los guardias hablaban con alguien, seguramente otros guardias de la región del fuego que estarían comprobando sus credenciales. Les dejaron continuar enseguida y aunque Deidara quiso mover la cortina para poder ver el exterior, sólo pudo ver unos intensos rayos de sol que le obligaron a cerrar sus ojos claros al momento antes de que otra mano moviera la cortina de nuevo dejándole en oscuridad.

Entendió perfectamente que no le dejarían ver el exterior hasta que llegasen y no volvió a insistir. Solamente esperaba que no tardasen mucho en llegar. Apenas veinte minutos después, se detenían nuevamente para pasar la última puerta hacia el castillo. Deidara miró hacia Konan que le devolvió la mirada tratando de calmarle pero sin decir ni una palabra.

Una vez en la puerta, Pain salió seguido de su séquito y le comentaron a Deidara que les siguiera sin quitarse la capucha. Caminó tras todos ellos siguiendo a los consejeros del palacio, sin apartar su mirada del suelo hasta que llegaron a la gran sala del trono. Sólo un instante alzó la mirada hacia uno de los guardias viendo cómo éste le miraba también y se sorprendía mirando hacia otro guardia. No entendía qué ocurría pero ambos se hacían señas extrañas que él no entendía.

Escuchó la grave voz del Rey del fuego y algo se removió en su interior, sentía que esa voz le era extrañamente conocida pero enseguida desechó la idea en cuanto se dio cuenta que él jamás había estado en este reino, era imposible, seguramente se confundía. Ambos reyes hablaban de la estancia que estarían allí y aprovechaba el Rey del fuego a felicitar a Pain por su nueva coronación. Se veía que ambos se trataban con cordialidad y que deseaban continuar con aquel pacto de paz. Apenas un cruce de palabras y el amable Rey chasqueó los dedos llamando a unos guardias para que los condujesen hacia sus habitaciones para descansar del largo viaje.

Deidara se giró para marcharse siguiendo a Pain y todo su séquito cuando Konan se colocó a su lado y dejó caer una de las pulseras comentándole que se agachase a cogerla. Deidara no entendió aquello pero Konan no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie viera a aquel chico, tenía que conseguir que alguien en la corte le reconociera y encerrado en su cuarto jamás lo harían. Cuando Deidara se agachó a cogerla, aprovechó Konan para tirar un poco su capucha hacia atrás dejando ver aquel rubio cabello tan característico de los Namikaze y sorprendiendo a la sala entera.

Itachi al girarse por los gestos y sonidos de los allí reunidos, descubrió a Deidara arrodillado en el suelo recogiendo la pulsera de la Reina de la Lluvia. Sus labios temblaron, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquel dulce rostro angelical que tenía su antiguo prometido y unos largos segundos transcurrieron hasta que su cerebro consiguió aclarar que no era una ilusión ni un fantasma de su pasado lo que tenía ante él, era el mismo Deidara.

\- Dei – dejó exclamar susurrando, llamando la atención de los allí presentes.

\- Dei – escuchó que gritaba alguien mucho más fuerte que él y que se lanzaba corriendo hacia allí.

Nadie pudo detener a Naruto hasta que llegó a su hermano y los guardias se quedaron estáticos cuando vieron cómo Naruto se abrazaba a él llorando desconsoladamente. No sabían qué hacer y fue el mismo Itachi quien les detuvo con la mano para que no le apartasen de un confundido Deidara que no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	11. Dolor

Capítulo 11: Dolor

Naruto se había lanzado como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su hermano abrazándose a él. Deidara se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer mientras Itachi miraba atónito aún sin poder creerse que su antiguo prometido estuviera allí, tan cerca de él.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Deidara prácticamente susurrando.

Naruto abrió los ojos de inmediato paralizándose ante la pregunta de su hermano. Alejó su rostro de la espalda de Deidara y le miró sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era su hermano el que estaba frente a él, no tenía dudas. Hacía años que no le veía pero ese cabello rubio poca gente lo tenía, ese rostro era el de su hermano, había crecido pero era él. No tenía dudas de ello. No entendía cómo su hermano no podía reconocerle.

\- Dei, soy yo. Naruto.

\- Lo siento. ¿Debería conocerte?

Naruto iba a contestarle cuando sintió la mano de Itachi sobre su hombro. Al girarse y mirar a Itachi, se dio cuenta que prácticamente le estaba pidiendo paciencia hasta que entendieran lo que estaba ocurriendo. Naruto mantuvo el silencio frente al Rey pese a querer aclarar todo el asunto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Pain.

\- Nada – comentó Itachi sonriendo – nos ha sorprendido el color de su cabello, nada más. Por favor, seguid a mis guardias, ellos os conducirán a vuestros dormitorios.

Todos se sorprendieron pero Deidara se levantó aún más confuso que antes y obedeció siguiendo a los guardias. Pain fue el primero en salir seguido por su esposa. Naruto simplemente se quedó allí paralizado arrodillado en el suelo viendo como su hermano se alejaba.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto susurrando hacia Itachi – es mi hermano.

\- Lo sé – dijo Itachi – pero Pain no sabe que yo le conozco y a Deidara le ocurre algo. Dame un poco de tiempo hasta que consiga investigar qué está ocurriendo. Te prometo que voy a ayudarle, confía en mí, por favor.

\- ¿Pain no sabe nada de vuestra unión? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

\- No. Nadie lo sabía excepto el consejo de ambos reinos, nadie más. El consejo de los Namikaze y el consejo de los Uchiha. Querían mantener en secreto nuestro compromiso para evitar que otras naciones pudieran interponerse. Al final fue un traidor dentro del consejo de los Namikaze quien acabó con todo. Pain no debería saber nada, ni él ni su familia estaban involucrados en los consejos.

\- Lo que yo me pregunto es por qué no me ha reconocido mi hermano – dijo Naruto – no he cambiado tanto en este tiempo, debería reconocerme.

\- Han pasado muchos años Naruto. Creí que tu hermano estaba muerto y ahora aparece aquí sin saber nada. Créeme que soy el primer interesado en descubrir qué ocurrió con él durante todo este tiempo pero no podemos precipitarnos o nuestros enemigos podrían tomar ventaja.

\- Intento pensar fríamente pero… es mi hermano el que está ahí.

\- Lo sé, por favor, ten un poco de paciencia. A mí también me ha impactado y me muero de ganas de ir a preguntarle todas estas dudas que me asaltan, pero hay que tener paciencia. No podemos cometer un error y que Pain decida marcharse llevándoselo.

\- No se lo va a llevar, por encima de mi cadáver se llevarán de nuevo a mi hermano – dijo Naruto enfadado levantándose y saliendo de allí.

Naruto se marchó enfadado del salón del trono bajo la atenta mirada de unos desconcertados guardias y aún más de su esposo. Sasuke resopló y es que no esperaba que su esposo fuera a tener ese temperamento indomable. Itachi también resopló frustrado por la reacción de Naruto, sólo esperaba que no cometiera alguna locura. Itachi se giró para volver hacia su silla del trono cuando se cruzó con la mirada de Sasuke.

\- Menudo carácter – comentó Sasuke.

\- Sí, pero no soy yo quien tiene que vivir con él – sonrió Itachi pasándole el peso a Sasuke.

\- Ya lo sé. Ese soy yo – comentó sonriendo.

\- Vigílale y ten cuidado. No sé de lo que es capaz ese chico con tal de salvar a su hermano.

\- De cualquier cosa – susurró Sasuke sin que nadie le escuchase mirando la espalda de Naruto que cruzaba la puerta desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Naruto llegó a su habitación y se encerró dando un portazo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que perdía el control sobre sí mismo. De pequeño era demasiado hiperactivo, se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus emociones pero Kakashi le había enseñado durante todos esos años a mantener la calma, a esperar, a tener paciencia, a no lanzarse sin más ni dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, ahora estaba aquí como cuando era un niño pequeño, frustrado, enfadado y con ganas de ir a buscar a su hermano destrozando a todo el que le hubiera hecho daño, pero tenía que controlarse.

\- Naruto – escuchó tras él la voz de Kakashi que entraba en su cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras él – vamos cálmate. Sé que es una situación dura, lo es para todos. Nadie esperaba que tu hermano volviera. Le creíamos muerto.

\- Está vivo, Kakashi. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Significa que él es el primogénito, tiene más derecho que yo al trono y todo lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo no sirve para nada. No me importa si él se quedase con todo, pero no quiero que le traten como has visto, él no es un maldito criado. Me salvó la vida y se lo debo.

\- No te precipites Naruto. Sé que es difícil ver esta situación y quedarse parado pero… tienes que confiar en las personas que te rodean y te apoyan. Encontraremos una solución. Itachi le amaba, no dejará que le pierdas de nuevo. Él tampoco quiere perderle.

\- Lo sé, sé que le quiere y que ha sufrido lo mismo o incluso más que yo durante estos años por su ausencia pero eso no me quita la frustración que tengo encima. Me duele ver así a mi hermano.

\- Cálmate, Naruto. No puedo darte otro consejo. Debes pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Si quieres a tu hermano acércate a él y trata de averiguar qué ha ocurrido y lo que está pasando antes de actuar sin tener información suficiente. Nadie aquí quiere perder a Deidara.

\- Vale – comentó Naruto – me calmaré.

Itachi salió pocos minutos después de la sala del trono dirigiéndose a su habitación. Tampoco él podía creerse lo que habían visto sus ojos. Todos esos años pensando que Deidara había fallecido en aquel río. Todos esos años de búsqueda incansable y su cuerpo nunca aparecía… hoy entendía todo, no podía aparecer su cuerpo en el río porque no estaba allí, había estado en algún lugar y ni siquiera se acordaba de su hermano. Algo raro estaba pasando allí y él iba a averiguarlo costase lo que costase, Deidara seguía siendo su prometido pese a que él no lo recordase y se lo debía tanto a sus padres como a los de Deidara. Él llegaría al fondo de todo ese asunto.

Itachi tuvo que relajarse también unos minutos en la soledad de su habitación esperando calmarse. Sentía tanta ira y tanta rabia como la que sentía Naruto, pero no podía precipitarse tampoco, tenía que calmarse y pensar las cosas con frialdad, mentir si era necesario hasta encontrar una solución a todo esto sin poner en peligro a Deidara. Pain podría hacer cualquier cosa si sabían que conocían a Deidara.

Itachi salió poco después de su dormitorio en busca de Pain. Ya debía haberse instalado. Para su suerte, al primero que encontró fue a Naruto que pese a estar más calmado que antes, aún se notaba su frustración.

\- Ven conmigo – le comentó cogiendo a Naruto y apartándolo hacia un pasillo apartado – sé lo que podemos hacer por el momento.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Naruto cabizbajo.

\- Le mentiremos a Pain, fingiremos no saber quién es Deidara.

\- Dije su nombre en alto.

\- Simple casualidad, un nombre muy corriente en el Reino del Viento. Pain jamás ha estado allí, mentiremos. Acerquémonos a Deidara e investiguemos qué es lo que sabe. Poco a poco podemos intentar darle información y apartarle de Pain sin que él se dé cuenta.

\- ¿Qué mentira tengo que decirle? – preguntó Naruto.

Itachi sonrió y le explicó su primer plan. Al menos ganarían tiempo hasta que supieran algo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Naruto se marchó más confuso al escuchar el plan pero confiaba en que Itachi estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

El Rey caminaba por el patio decidido a decir la gran mentira cuando se encontró con Pain que le buscaba para aclarar el incidente. Itachi con una gran sonrisa fingida se disculpó por el espectáculo del salón explicándole que todos se habían confundido por el gran parecido de su criado con el heredero de los Namikaze. Una mentira más que Itachi esperaba mantuviera a salvo a Deidara el tiempo suficiente para idear un plan y sacarle de ese problema en el que estaba.

Aquella noche todos cenaron en el gran salón aunque Naruto no podía apartar sus ojos de la mesa de los criados donde estaba Deidara. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza movido por la ira y pese a que Sasuke trató de calmarle, Naruto no podía dejar de sentirse tan impotente sin poder ayudarle.

\- Cálmate, Naruto – le comentó Sasuke.

\- Eso intento – le dijo volviendo a su comida.

Sasuke cogió la mano de Naruto tratando de conseguir que soltase aquel apretón que mantenía y lo consiguió. Naruto empezó a relajarse al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya intentando tranquilizarle. Se giró a mirarle sonrojado, era la primera vez que tenían aunque fuera un leve contacto exceptuando la mañana del tiro con arco. Sentía aquella piel suave y delicada sobre la suya, era muy diferente al propio Naruto. Sasuke era el típico príncipe con las manos suaves del poco trabajo que había llevado a cabo, Naruto tenía las manos ásperas debido al duro entrenamiento en los bosques de su reino.

\- No me encuentro bien – dijo Naruto apartando la mano de inmediato – disculpadme pero voy a retirarme a mi habitación.

Nadie comentó nada y menos cuando Itachi le dio permiso para ausentarse. Nadie sería tan insensato como para interponerse a la palabra dada por el Rey. Tenía su permiso y todos vieron a Naruto salir de allí hacia su dormitorio. Sasuke empezaba a entender un poco a su esposo y es que aquel había sido un día extraño, lleno de emociones, mentiras y traiciones.

Al finalizar la cena, Pain se retiró junto a su séquito e Itachi puso sus ojos en su hermano que resoplaba intentando aparentar que no le preocupaba su esposo aunque no era verdad, estaba preocupado por él y las duras emociones de ese día.

\- Iré a ver si necesita algo – comentó Sasuke marchándose también bajo la aprobación de su hermano.

Sasuke caminaba hacia la habitación de Naruto cuando escuchó el sollozo de un chico. Se acercó hacia el pasillo de donde venía el llanto encontrando a Pain manteniendo relaciones sexuales con Deidara. Iba a marcharse y dar parte a su hermano de lo que sucedía cuando vio a Naruto dispuesto a desenfundar su espada. Tuvo el tiempo justo para bloquearle y sacarle de allí antes de que le vieran tapándole la boca para evitar que gritase. Le encerró en su dormitorio y aprovechó la soledad que allí reinaba para soltarle.

\- Suéltame idiota – le gritó llorando – voy a matar a eses desgraciado.

\- Detente de una vez – le gritó Sasuke - ¿Crees que esto es fácil para nosotros? Mi hermano tiene una alianza con ellos que se eliminará si tú atentas contra el Rey del país de la Lluvia.

\- Me da igual la alianza. Mira que está haciéndole a mi hermano.

\- Si la alianza se frustra, Pain saldrá de este castillo y se llevará a Deidara ¿Quieres perderle de vista de nuevo? – preguntó Sasuke enfadado.

Naruto reaccionó de golpe ante aquello. Tenía razón Sasuke, en eso le había pillado. No podía dejar que Pain volviera a desaparecer con su hermano pese a sentirse tan inútil sin poder ayudarle. Naruto aún con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó hasta Sasuke tirando la espada al suelo y apoyó su frente contra el hombro de su esposo llorando aún más.

\- Lo siento.

Venga Naruto, encontraremos una solución. Nos duele igual que a ti al trato que es sometido, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que se lo lleve de nuevo. Será poco tiempo, estamos buscando el modo de sacarle de todo esto sin que sufra daño.

\- Sasuke… - susurró Naruto acercándose hasta sus labios besándole con pasión.

Sasuke se dejó llevar los primeros minutos, se había estado conteniendo mucho tiempo ante la insistencia de su esposo y no aguantaba verle de aquella manera, no soportaba verle llorar, ni sonrojarse, ni verle tan decaído. Le habría encantado estar con él aquella noche pero se dio cuenta… que no podía ser. No quería tener sexo con Naruto esa noche, no estando él tan deprimido, no quería que Naruto se arrepintiera también de que se hubiera aprovechado en un momento de debilidad.

\- Para Naruto. No puedo.

\- ¿Me rechazas? – preguntó Naruto confuso.

\- Sí – le dijo Sasuke – mañana te arrepentirás de haber hecho algo así. Tú no me amas y no quieres estar conmigo. Estás dolido por lo de tu hermano y sólo buscas una salida para no pensar en todo esto, yo no soy tu solución esta noche. Lo siento.

\- Imbécil – le gritó Naruto saliendo de la habitación cabreado para irse a la suya.

Sasuke sonrió al escuchar el portazo. Prefería ser un imbécil esa noche a ser el chico que se aprovechó del peor momento de su esposo. Sólo quería que Naruto realmente le desease, que quisiera estar con él voluntariamente y aquello, no pasaría, él lo sabía bien.


	12. Hermanos

Capítulo 12: Hermanos

Naruto entró como alma que lleva el diablo por su habitación maldiciendo a Sasuke. Ni siquiera era bueno para ayudarle a olvidarse de todo este tema. ¿Tan difícil era meter a ese mujeriego en su cama? Se metía en todas las camas menos en la suya y estaba harto de tener que ir detrás de él suplicándole una mísera caricia, él jamás había rogado por nada y ahora parecía que lo hiciera por su maldito esposo.

Se dejó caer en el mullido colchón de plumas y trató de calmarse. Era cierta una cosa, muy posiblemente acostarse con su esposo en aquellas condiciones seguramente le habría traído consecuencias al día siguiente. Realmente ni siquiera quería acostarse con él, no le amaba y tenía miedo al sexo o más concretamente, al dolor que pudiera venir de él. Una parte de él, entendió a Sasuke pero en algún momento tendrían que tener relaciones, estaban casados.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos más metido en aquella colcha. Las noches empezaban a ser frías y pese a que los criados siempre arreglaban bien la cama, tenía algo de frío al momento de acostarse y de levantarse. Se acurrucó todo lo que pudo en la cama tapándose hasta arriba, no quería salir al frío. El invierno ya había llegado y al girarse, vio por la ventana como nevaba.

Kakashi al ver que Naruto no se levantaba temprano como hacía normalmente, decidió ir a la habitación preocupado por él. Al tocar la puerta, entró en ella viendo aquel bulto dentro de las mantas. Llamó a uno de los criados que estaba por allí y le pidió si podían encender la chimenea de la habitación. En un momento el dormitorio empezó a entrar en calor.

\- Naruto… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kakashi acercándose a su cama.

\- Sí – le mintió.

\- ¿Es por tu hermano?

\- No dejo de pensar en él. ¿Qué estoy haciendo Kakashi? Él es el heredero, él es quien será Rey y no yo. El trato con Sasuke ya no tiene validez alguna.

\- Eso tendría que decidirlo tu hermano y el consejo, por el momento preocupémonos de lo inminente. Sacar a tu hermano de todo esto, ya nos preocuparemos luego cómo cumpliremos la promesa con los Uchiha.

\- Les prometí mi reino, le prometí a Sasuke que le daría mi reino, por eso nos casamos, pero mi hermano está vivo y no puedo ofrecer algo que no es mío, es de mi hermano. ¿Cómo le digo a Sasuke ahora que se ha casado conmigo y no tendrá ningún beneficio? No soy capaz de decírselo.

\- Él ya lo sabe. Cálmate Naruto. Desde el momento en que Sasuke vio a Deidara frente a él en ese salón ya sabe lo que está ocurriendo. No tienes que explicarle nada tan sólo esperar a que consigamos entender qué ocurrió con tu hermano y podamos llegar a un nuevo pacto que beneficie a todos. Ten paciencia. Sasuke no te dirá nada si no lo ha hecho ya. Puede que Sasuke sea un chico terco y un mujeriego sin remedio pero no es tonto, sabe comportarse y sabe esperar a que las cosas se arreglen.

\- En este momento… siento que si me levanto de la cama voy a ir directamente a matar a ese tipo – dijo Naruto enfadado agarrando con fuerza la almohada – no puedo mirar para otro lado mientras siga teniendo a mi hermano de esa forma. Yo… necesito sacar a mi hermano de todo esto.

\- Lo entiendo Naruto, pero necesitas paciencia. Deidara me preocupa tanto como tú y no quiero que sufras ningún riesgo por cometer alguna insensatez. Debes controlarte.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

\- Vamos, levántate Naruto. El día sólo está comenzando.

\- No soy capaz de conseguir nada – susurró Naruto – ni Sasuke entra en mi cama, ahora no tengo nada con lo que negociar por mi reino con él y Deidara está preso en una gran mentira urdida por nuestros enemigos. No sé cómo resolver todo esto.

\- Se nos ocurrirá algo, por el momento, levántate y que no te vea vencido, no lo estamos Naruto. Vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos y vamos a vencer.

\- En este momento no estoy muy seguro de ello – comentó abatido Naruto.

Iba a responderle Kakashi cuando escucharon los golpes en la puerta. Al abrirse, ambos se sorprendieron al ver asomar el rostro de Sasuke por la rendija pidiendo permiso a su esposo. Kakashi se disculpó y salió de allí con rapidez haciendo una ligera reverencia al príncipe antes de marcharse por el pasillo y dejarles a solas en la habitación. Sasuke cerró tras él en cuanto Kakashi salió de allí.

Miró la habitación de Naruto, perfectamente ordenada y con una mochila en una de las esquinas que ni siquiera había deshecho. La chimenea parecía que se acababa de encender y el cuarto empezaba a entrar en calor. Sus ojos se fijaron en Naruto que se quitaba la camiseta buscando en una silla la de vestir. Sasuke apresurándose, cogió la camiseta y se la pasó obligándole a rozar su mano para poder cogerla.

\- Gracias – dijo Naruto sin muchos ánimos.

\- ¿Has pasado frío? – preguntó mirando la chimenea.

\- Como si te importase. No es tu cama la que siempre está vacía – dijo aun dándole la espalda.

\- Lo siento Naruto, pero no quiero tener relaciones contigo sólo porque estemos casados. Quiero algo más y anoche…

\- Anoche pudiste haberlo hecho, pero me echaste, me humillaste.

\- No es cierto. Me di cuenta que sólo querías hacerlo porque estabas enfadado con la situación, te habrías arrepentido de haberlo hecho de esa forma.

\- Deja que yo me ocupe de lo que sentiré.

\- Esto es algo entre dos, Naruto, eres mi esposo y me preocupo por ti.

\- Pues no lo parece – le dejó caer caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Hace mucho que nadie está en mi cama – le dijo sin mirarle y Naruto se detuvo en seco – puedes creerme o no, me da igual, tú mismo lo sabes. Los criados hablan contigo y te lo cuentan. Aquí en la corte todo se sabe. Si aún crees que sigo con mi vida pasada saltando de cama en cama y pidiendo a los criados que vengan por las noches… es que te encanta mentirte a ti mismo.

\- Sé que no estás con nadie desde hace unos días, pero eso no cambia nada Sasuke, sigues sin estar donde debes estar.

\- Ya te lo dije Naruto, no estaré contigo hasta que no vea que tú me deseas. No quieres estar conmigo y lo sabes. Te arrepientes de haberte casado.

\- Sí – dijo Naruto – casarme contigo es lo peor que podía haber hecho. Me siento humillado a tu lado, ni siquiera puedo ser yo mismo, sólo una burda mentira, un engaño a los ojos de los demás. Tú ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. Me tratas como si tuvieras que protegerme constantemente, como si sólo fuera una princesa secuestrada en un castillo y tuvieras que salvarme, no necesito ser salvado Sasuke, puedo salvarme yo mismo y salvaré a mi hermano. Si quieres ayudarme me parece bien, pero no me trates como si fuera un inútil, porque no lo soy.

\- No lo hago – dijo Sasuke – Eres tú el que se evade de la realidad. Sólo quieres acostarte conmigo por compromiso, sólo quieres que te ayude con tu reino sin tener en cuenta lo que yo pueda sentir. Estoy aquí intentando entenderte, tratando de no cometer errores y no precipitarme contigo, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea algo perfecto y no una simple obligación, pero no lo puedes entender, sólo eres un crío.

Naruto se dio cuenta de aquello pero ya era tarde para contestarle cuando vio que Sasuke se alejó por el pasillo cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras él. Naruto salió minutos después para ir a desayunar y aunque Sasuke estaba allí a su lado, no dijo nada. Naruto por un momento entendió a su esposo, supo que había estado demasiado pendiente de su problema con el reino como para fijarse en lo que pensaba o sentía Sasuke con todo aquel matrimonio concertado. Tan sólo estaba mirando por él y no se había dado cuenta.

Al finalizar el desayuno, Sasuke se marchó de allí notablemente molesto, ni siquiera habló con él. Naruto se sintió mal, demasiado pero no sabía qué hacer ni cómo arreglar la situación con su esposo. Caminó por el pasillo hasta el jardín y se sentó en uno de los bancos frente a la fuente. Los pájaros bajaban allí a beber agua. Los miraba atentamente pensando en cómo sería volar y ser libre, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver a Deidara.

\- Es un sitio tranquilo – le dijo Deidara fingiendo sonreír.

\- Sí – le dijo Naruto sorprendido de verle allí – yo… lamento lo de ayer en el salón del trono, te confundí con alguien muy especial e importante para mí – le mintió.

\- Me han contado lo de tu hermano. Dicen que se parecía a mí.

\- Sí – dijo Naruto – era exactamente como tú.

\- Le echas de menos, es comprensible.

\- Echo de menos sus consejos. Era inteligente, siempre sabía qué hacer.

\- Bueno, yo no sé mucho, pero he leído bastante en estos años. Si quieres hablar de algo… podría escucharte. Se me da bien escuchar.

\- Mi esposo… - empezó Naruto confiando en Deidara – es un matrimonio concertado, sólo estoy aquí para que me ayude a recuperar mi reino. He estado tratando de conseguir que entrase en mi cama, siempre persiguiendo un único objetivo y ahora me doy cuenta que para él también ha sido difícil. No me había parado a pensarlo. Está cabreado conmigo y con razón. Ayer me pasé un poco, estaba enfadado y traté de forzar la situación. Necesito que se acueste conmigo, mi reino sufre y necesito que me haga caso y luche por recuperarlo, no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Se está enamorando de ti – dijo Deidara sonriendo – es un buen chico pero necesita un empujón más para acercarse a ti definitivamente. Coquetea un poco con los guardias igual que él hacía con sus criados.

\- ¿Quieres que le ponga celoso?

\- Sí. No tienes que acostarte con nadie, sólo… lanzar un par de sonrisas a algún guardia, demostrarle a tu esposo que eres atractivo para mucha gente, que puedes ser muy sugerente y que puedes conseguir lo que necesitas de cualquiera, que él no es importante. Entrará en tu cama. Dicen que los Uchiha son orgullosos, no dejará que nadie te toque, es su orgullo como Uchiha, sólo él querrá tenerte.

\- No lo había pensado. Ni siquiera creí que pudiera enamorarse de mí.

\- Si está aguantando sus ganas de meterse en tu cama cuando ya te has sugerido, ese chico debe de estar empezando a quererte, no quiere forzarte. Tendrás que forzar tú un poco la situación para que él recapacite. Está preocupado por ti. Tu primera vez, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces tiene miedo a hacerte daño, no quiere herirte. Es un buen chico, pero no sabe cuándo es el momento oportuno. Hace mucho tiempo que él habrá perdido su virginidad y ya no se acuerda cómo era. Sé que tienes miedo y él lo tiene por ti. No sabe cuándo es el momento adecuado para arrebatarte lo más preciado que tienes. Demuéstrale que estás listo y caerá.

\- Gracias – le sonrió Naruto.

\- De nada. Ahora tengo que volver – comentó mirando hacia atrás donde Konan venía con el resto de criados – el trabajo me llama – le sonrió.

\- Deidara… ¿Cómo acabaste sirviendo a Pain?

\- Yo… no sé, sólo era un campesino al que el Rey del país del Viento rescató. Ahora sólo soy esto – comentó – un simple regalo a su sobrino. Ya nos veremos… Naruto, ¿no?

\- Sí, Naruto Namikaze – le dijo intentando que reaccionase al apellido pero no lo hizo, tan sólo sonrió y Naruto le dejó marcharse.


	13. Amantes

Capítulo 13: Amantes

Hablar con Deidara le había ayudado en gran medida. Al menos tenía una táctica para conseguir que Sasuke, ese arrogante y orgulloso Uchiha, se acercase. El matrimonio era una gran farsa, Naruto no había podido salir pero los guardias rumoreaban sobre lo que se estaba contando en las calles, todo el mundo pensaba que el matrimonio debía estar funcionando realmente bien ya que apenas se veía a Sasuke por los burdeles de la ciudad. Todos pensaban que Naruto debía ser toda una fiera en la cama para tener tan controlado a su esposo, los rumores estaban demasiado lejos de la realidad, ni siquiera había conseguido aún meterlo en su cama.

Desde que Deidara se había marchado del jardín, Naruto no dejó de pensar en aquellas palabras. Sólo necesitaba un buen plan, ni siquiera debía ser bueno, sólo conseguir a alguien lo suficientemente atractivo para dar celos a su esposo.

Naruto se levantó del banco de piedra donde estaba y caminó por los pasillos hasta que Kakashi salió a su paso preocupado por haberle perdido de vista unos segundos. Con Pain por el castillo, Kakashi no se fiaba ni de su propia sombra, al fin y al cabo era el sobrino del usurpador del trono de los Namikaze y tenía retenido al heredero al trono. No quería perder de vista a Naruto ni que pudiera ocurrir ninguna tragedia.

\- Estoy bien - le dijo Naruto quitándole la ansiedad que llevaba.

\- No vuelvas a desaparecer tan rápido.

\- No ha ocurrido nada. Además, Pain no sería tan insensato de atacarme estando en el castillo de los Uchiha, sería como declarar la guerra a todo el reino. No se enfrentaría a la supuesta ira que podría sacar mi esposo hacia él. Para mi suerte, Pain no sabe que entre nosotros no hay nada más que odio y poco afecto. Sasuke no se molestaría en iniciar una guerra sólo por mí.

\- Eso nunca se sabe, Naruto.

\- Yo lo sé. Sasuke no se preocupa por mí.

\- Quizá se preocupa más de lo que quiere demostrar. Es un Uchiha, intentan no mostrar sentimientos.

\- No le conoces.

\- Eres tú quien no le conoce, Naruto - le dijo Kakashi con una expresión seria en su rostro haciendo que Naruto se pensase mejor todo lo que tenía que decir sobre su esposo - Recuerda que yo he vivido más tiempo que tú, he visto más cosas y te crié a ti y a tu hermano. Yo era el guardaespaldas de Deidara mucho antes que el tuyo, le he visto crecer, reír y llorar. He pasado mis veranos con él en aquel palacio viendo cómo tus padres trataban de conseguir que tuviera una gran amistad con Itachi desde su más tierna infancia intentando casarles en un futuro. No se llevaban bien, jamás lo hicieron hasta aquel último año.

\- ¿Estuviste aquel último año con mi hermano?

\- Si. Todos los veranos los Uchiha y los Namikaze se encontraban en el palacio a las afueras de la ciudad, en el castillo del norte tratando de tener una convivencia y afianzando sus alianzas. He visto crecer a Itachi, arrogante, terco y frío, era sólo un chico engreído que pensaba que era el mejor guerrero del reino. Deidara siempre trataba de jugar con él cuando era pequeño pero para Itachi sólo era una molestia. Con los años, Deidara dejó de perseguir a Itachi para jugar, se encerró en los libros y leía en la biblioteca mientras Itachi practicaba el arte de la esgrima. Su padre siempre le enseñaba a luchar, era muy insistente con ese tema al igual que con la diplomacia. Sólo era un chiquillo aburrido. Aquel último año algo cambió en él.

\- Yo no recuerdo nada - comentó Naruto.

\- Eras muy pequeño. Ni siquiera Sasuke podría recordar algo así. Te gustaba jugar con él. - sonrió Kakashi - Eras un chiquillo sonriente y Sasuke un Uchiha serio, te encantaba molestarle cogiéndole de las mejillas y tirando de ellas. Eso le molestaba mucho pero a la vez, creo que le gustaba. Siempre estabais juntos y cuando no lo estabais, llorabais sin parar.

\- No sabía nada de eso. Ni siquiera me acordaba de conocer a Sasuke.

\- Lo sé. Eras muy pequeño, Naruto. La alianza estaba diseñada para tu hermano y para Itachi.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió ese último año?

\- Itachi se enamoró - dijo Kakashi sin titubear - Tenía doce años pero aquella vez, aquel primer día de verano en que se encontrarían de nuevo ambos en el palacio, Itachi no le miró como todos los otros años. Le miró embelesado. Deidara había cambiado. Aquel cabello rubio ligeramente largo, aquellos ojos inocentes del color del agua más cristalina que puedas imaginar, su dulzura y a la vez su parte rebelde evitando a Itachi, algo llamó su atención. Aquel año fue el primero en que por fin Itachi empezó a comprender que amaría a su futuro esposo.

\- ¿Se enamoró mi hermano? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Creo que sí. No fue fácil. Se habían llevado muy mal de jóvenes pero a la vez, se conocían demasiado bien. Se respetaban, se hacían rabiar pero sentían una atracción el uno por el otro. Al finalizar el verano, vi en los ojos de Deidara un brillo especial que jamás antes había visto. Se enamoró de aquel chico y ambos prometieron verse al año siguiente como todos los años. Nunca llegó. Deidara desapareció ese mismo otoño. Ya sabes los detalles de aquella noche.

Naruto recordó aquella noche y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Aún podía ver aquella oscuridad iluminada con leves antorchas en las ensangrentadas calles. Recordaba los gritos de la gente, la intensidad de la luz en las calles principales cuando los soldados del usurpador prendían fuego a algunas casas. Sentía el frío en su piel pese a la capa que su hermano mayor le había puesto encima. Sólo al pasar junto a las llamas el frío desaparecía por momentos.

\- Lo recuerdo - dijo Naruto - Mi hermano no volvió aquella noche. Recuerdo su cuerpo flotar en aquel río, siendo arrastrado en la corriente, recuerdos las casas incendiadas, los gritos de angustia de la gente que sobresalían sobre los de los guardias que daban instrucciones para encontrarnos.

\- No había vuelto a ver a Itachi desde aquel verano aunque me dijeron que ayudó en la búsqueda del cuerpo de tu hermano. Supongo que se convirtió en un gran Rey. Lo que quiero decirte, Naruto... es que los Uchiha no siempre son lo que parecen. Itachi era igual que Sasuke al principio pero sólo es la fachada que quiere hacer ver, por dentro puede estar enamorado de ti y ni él mismo se ha parado a pensar o a darse cuenta de lo que está sintiendo. Quizá a ti te esté pasando lo mismo.

\- Gracias por el consejo, Kakashi. Me alegra saber todo esto aunque también he estado hablando con Deidara. Piensa que es sólo un campesino más.

\- Le tienen engañado de alguna forma. Descubriremos lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Me dio un buen consejo. Creo que lo seguiré. Tendré cuidado, ya me avisó que los Uchiha son orgullosos, así que aunque Sasuke se vaya a enfadar, al menos sabré si le importo de verdad o es cierto que odia el día en que tuvo que contraer matrimonio conmigo.

\- Ten cuidado entonces.

Naruto se marchó por el pasillo pidiéndole a Kakashi un rato a solas. Le prometió no meterse en problemas y esquivar a Pain mientras estuviera solo, pero necesitaba intimidad para llevar a cabo su plan. Kakashi lo entendió y se marchó de allí en dirección a la armería.

Al llegar Naruto frente a uno de los guardias, decidió tentar un poco a la suerte. Sasuke no tardaría en pasar por allí, llegaba su hora de salir al jardín para demostrar a sus amigos lo buen guerrero que era. Sasuke siempre cumplía su horario a raja tabla. Se acercó a aquel soldado de largo cabello oscuro y ojos blanquecinos que custodiaba la entrada del pasillo y se colocó a su lado hablando con él y flirteando, acariciando su brazo con sutiliza haciendo que se le saltasen los colores a aquel guardia del que consiguió saber que se llamaba Neji.

Neji al principio no supo cómo comportarse. El príncipe se le insinuaba prácticamente insistiéndole en verse más en privado en algún momento. No estaba del todo a gusto en aquella situación. Sasuke no tardó en aparecer rodeado de sus amigos y Naruto se detuvo en seco fingiendo que no ocurría nada para marcharse enseguida por el pasillo. Sasuke al ver el sonrojo de Neji, supo que algo pasaba en todo aquello prefiriendo dejar su demostración de talento en las armas para más adelante saliendo tras Naruto.

Neji trató de mantenerse al margen al ver pasar a Sasuke mordiéndose con frustración el labio. Estaba enfadado y eso no pasaba desapercibido para todos los que conocían al Uchiha. Enseguida supo Neji que Naruto se había metido en un buen lío aunque eso... aquel rubio ya lo sabía cuando había desistido de seguir insistiendo con su aventura y sus insinuaciones.

En el penúltimo pasillo hacia su habitación, Naruto se encontró con Pain arrastrando tras él con fuerza a su hermano. Aquella escena le hizo abrir los ojos al ver cómo lo llevaba hacia su dormitorio a la fuerza pese a que Deidara no quería ir, tampoco le quedaba mucha opción. Podía hablar y tratar de convencerle, pero seguía avanzando tras Pain intentando retrasar aquel momento. Naruto, lleno de rabia salió tras ellos dispuesto a detener a Pain, dispuesto a enfrentarle por su hermano cuando Sasuke fue más rápido cogiéndole de la muñeca y arrastrándole hasta su cuarto.

Le lanzó con fuerza al suelo colocándose sobre él para besarle con pasión. Jamás había visto a Sasuke tan agresivo como en aquel momento. Sus manos rompieron y rasgaron la ropa de Naruto hasta dejarle prácticamente desnudo frente a él. Naruto trató de hablar, de explicarle, de decirle lo que había ocurrido y lo que buscaba, pero Sasuke atrapaba una y otra vez sus labios evitando que hablase. Naruto entendió una cosa... había buscado meterse en sus pantalones y lo había conseguido aunque no de la manera en que él esperaba. Se quedó quieto, al menos sabía que por fin todo acabaría, que sería de su esposo, finalmente conseguía lo que había buscado pero aún así, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla haciendo que Sasuke frenase de golpe.


	14. Planes y enredos

Capítulo 14: Planes y enredos

Ver a Naruto flirteando como una vulgar mujerzuela con sus guardias fue algo que no le gustó en absoluto a Sasuke. Jamás esperó que su esposo pudiera hacer algo semejante. Desde que le vio la primera vez en su castillo, pensó que era un chico culto, refinado, independiente por haberse criado entre soldados pero a la vez, dulce y agradable, un chico tierno que no sucumbiría a sus bajos instintos, ahora veía que se equivocaba con ese chico. Era como cualquier otro, un adolescente buscando únicamente placer y sucumbiendo a sus deseos carnales.

Enfadado como estaba, le siguió hasta que le vio detenido junto a una esquina del pasillo. Se dirigió hacia él en cuanto le vio salir y le cogió de la muñeca sin percatarse en nada más. Ni siquiera le interesaba lo que Naruto mirase en el otro pasillo. Aún así, cuando Sasuke cruzó hacia su cuarto, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo en la dirección en la que Naruto estaba mirando, no había nadie, tan sólo un pasillo vacío y solitario.

Le arrastró tras él hasta conducirlo a su dormitorio y le empujó con cierta fuerza hasta tirarle al suelo. Estaba harto de la situación. Había intentado enamorar a su esposo, había intentado tener paciencia sabiendo que era virgen, le había dejado espacio para que se acostumbrase a su nueva vida, hasta había dejado de follarse a lo primero que veía motivado y soñando estar un día con su esposo, el día que él decidiese dar una oportunidad a ese matrimonio concertado, ahora la paciencia de Sasuke había llegado a su límite. No soportaba en absoluto que su esposo fuera a comportarse como una golfa insinuándose al primero que viera.

Se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de Naruto y no le permitió tan siquiera ni hablar. No quería escuchar sus excusas para hacer lo que había hecho. Estaba cansado de que su esposo sólo sintiera la obligación sobre sus hombros y no pudiera comprender que él no quería forzarle, si eso es lo que de verdad quería aquel chico rubio, eso tendría.

Al principio, Sasuke sentía cómo Naruto trataba de soltarse de su agarre, cómo luchaba contra él pero finalmente, aquel chico acabó rindiéndose, sabía lo que le esperaba y era lo que había estado buscando y forzando. Sasuke sonrió triunfante por un segundo hasta que abrió los ojos viendo cómo aquel chico lloraba frente a él. Eso no se lo esperaba. Por un momento supo que pese a estar buscándole, ese chico aún tenía miedo, era su primera vez. En aquel preciso segundo en que todo encajaba en su mente, Sasuke se detuvo apartándose de encima de Naruto para ir hacia uno de los espejos de la habitación. Ni siquiera se reconocía en el espejo, él no era así, no le gustaba forzar a nadie y menos al que debía enamorar.

\- Lo siento - se sorprendió Naruto al escucharle - No debí dejarme llevar por la ira.

\- Pero... - dijo Naruto - Quiero que lo hagas de una vez - le gritó.

\- No quiero forzarte - le gritó Sasuke - ¿Es que no me entiendes?

Naruto se sorprendió de aquello abriendo los ojos unos segundos antes de agachar su mirada al suelo. Su ropa aún estaba medio destrozada y pese a ello, le dio igual, se quedó allí sentado en el suelo sin poder levantar la mirada hacia Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué no me tocas? - preguntó Naruto en susurro.

\- ¿Odias a Pain? - le preguntó Sasuke bajando el tono de su voz aún mirándose en el espejo.

\- Sí - dijo Naruto con odio.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- Porque le hace daño a mi hermano, le está humillando, le hace lo que quiere cuando le da la gana - dijo con rabia.

\- Si yo te tomase ahora a la fuerza. ¿En qué me diferenciaría de él? ¿Me odiarías?

Naruto abrió los ojos al entenderlo, en aquel momento entendía a su esposo y se arrepintió de lo que había tratado de hacer.

\- No quiero que me odies, quiero que me ames. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Lo siento, Sasuke - pronunció Naruto.

\- Entiendo lo que estás viviendo con tu hermano, puedo comprender que tengas tanta rabia dentro que sólo quieras olvidarlo todo y trates de meterte en mi cama pero ésa no es la solución. Mañana te sentirás peor, la rabia seguirá estando ahí y encima... ni siquiera habrás disfrutado de nuestro momento. ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

\- No - susurró Naruto sonrojado.

\- No voy a tocarte hasta que tú me lo pidas de verdad. Yo no soy un objeto al que puedas follarte cuando estés deprimido. Avísame cuando de verdad estés listo para estar conmigo.

Sasuke salió de la habitación frustrado, enfadado y agotado, estaba demasiado cansado de esta situación y pese a desear tener a ese chico metido en sus pantalones, no quería que fuera de esa manera. Sólo esperaba que Naruto lo entendiera finalmente.

Naruto se quedó unos largos y eternos minutos allí sentado en el suelo completamente solo. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, sabía que provocar a Sasuke no era una de las mejores maneras para conseguirle pero estaba tan desesperado. Ni siquiera se sentía preparado para el matrimonio, mucho menos para las relaciones sexuales, pero no tenía más remedio, ese maldito matrimonio le obligaba a cumplir con sus deberes. Lloró en silencio unos segundos pero en parte, pese al miedo que había sentido, también entendió algo, Sasuke no era tan malo como le habían pintado, tenía sentimientos y no quería hacerlo a la fuerza.

Una vez consiguió recomponerse, buscó en el armario de su esposo algo con lo que cubrirse aquel desastre de ropa que le había dejado. Encontró una larga capa oscura y se la puso por encima cubriéndose todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza. Salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la suya para poder cambiarse de ropa antes de que le viera alguien en ese estado tan lamentable. Estaba a punto de alcanzar su puerta, cuando un sollozo le hizo detenerse.

Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie. Finalmente, Naruto tras intentar abrir su puerta y volver a escuchar aquel sollozo, apartó la mano de la manivela y recorrió los pasillos de la planta hasta que encontró una figura en el suelo sentada cubierta con una capa de color verde. Reconoció enseguida a su hermano pese a estar cubierto con aquella capa.

Naruto se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado sintiendo cómo temblaba el cuerpo de su hermano al sentir a alguien cerca, pero no se movió. Por primera vez, empezaba a entender lo que Sasuke trataba de hacerle comprender. Al ver a su hermano en aquel estado, agradecía una y mil veces que Sasuke no fuera como Pain. Dudó un momento si tocar el hombro de su hermano y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, lo pensó mejor y retiró la mano. No quería volver a verle temblar por el contacto de alguien.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Naruto aunque sabía la respuesta. Deidara no contestó, sólo se dedicó a llorar en silencio tratando de evitar que Naruto supiera que estaba llorando. - Yo... al final no he conseguido nada con Sasuke - dijo Naruto por abrir la conversación - tu consejo funcionó, al menos sé que le importo aunque no lo aparente pero... me he dado cuenta que quizá no es tan importante tenerle en mi cama, es posible que sea cuestión de tiempo que nos acerquemos.

Deidara sonrió levemente al escuchar a Naruto.

\- Te avisé que era un juego peligroso, más con los Uchiha. Aún así, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta, tienes suerte de tener a ese chico de tu lado. Puede que ahora no puedas verlo pero... ese chico siempre estará de tu parte.

\- Si tan sólo me escuchase una vez y me ayudase con el problema de mi reino.

\- Ya lo hace, Naruto - le comentó Deidara - Escuché el otro día por uno de los pasillos del ala este a Sasuke hablando con uno de los del consejo. Están planeando ayudarte. El ejército no se moviliza de un día para otro y con nosotros por aquí, supongo que querrá llevarlo en secreto hasta que pueda llevarlo a cabo.

\- Pero tú... ya sabes el plan entonces - se preocupó Naruto.

\- ¿Y a quién se lo contaría? ¿A Pain? - preguntó con una leve mueca de sonrisa - Como si entrase en mis planes ayudarle. Si Pain gana, yo sólo seré su prisionero como ahora, pero si pierde... quizá tenga una oportunidad de escapar de él.

\- ¿Dónde irías si escapases? - preguntó Naruto.

\- No lo sé. No tengo familia, ni dinero, ni mucho conocimiento del mundo exterior, supongo que en mi plan sólo está alejarme del Reino de la Lluvia todo lo que pueda.

\- Ven aquí con nosotros - le dijo Naruto - Podemos ayudarte.

\- Sólo soy un simple campesino, Naruto - sonrió Deidara.

Naruto se tensó al escuchar aquello. Se moría de ganas de decirle que no era cierto, que él era el heredero de uno de los reinos más prósperos o al menos... había sido próspero antaño. Cabreado como estaba Naruto, se arrodilló frente a Deidara cogiéndole de la capa haciendo que la capucha cayese sobre los hombros de su hermano.

\- Eso es... - Naruto iba a decir "mentira" pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de su hermano.

La rabia le inundó aún más al ver aquel labio partido, al ver los moratones, ni siquiera los ojos que tanto amaba de su hermano eran los mismos, ya no tenían brillo alguno, no tenían aquella inocencia que conocía de él, tan sólo veía dolor, tristeza y desesperación en su mirada. Sus manos soltaron la capa de Deidara aunque sus ojos no podían apartarse de aquel demacrado rostro. Deidara simplemente cogió la capucha de nuevo y la volvió a subir cubriéndose. Naruto iba a hablar cuando la campana para la comida sonó y Deidara se levantó tambaleándose mientras se iba por el pasillo.

No le quedó más remedio que dirigirse hacia el gran salón para asistir a la comida, pero no dejaba de pensar en su hermano, no podía dejar de fluir la rabia dentro de él. Tuvo una decisión muy clara y es que aquel hombre no volvería a tocar a su hermano. Encontraría la forma y lo mataría, le daba igual la diplomacia, le daba igual la justicia, él mismo pondría fin a todo esto.

Naruto entró por la sala haciendo una reverencia a Itachi que ya estaba allí sentado. Tras saludarle formalmente, tomó asiento al lado de su esposo y no pronunció palabra alguna durante el resto de la comida. Sasuke intentando evitar aquel tenso silencio, propuso ir por la tarde de cacería a lo que Pain enseguida secundó la idea. Naruto vio en aquella propuesta la oportunidad perfecta, en las cacerías podían haber accidentes y nadie sospecharía si una flecha perdida atravesase y matase a aquel hombre que estaba convirtiendo la vida de su hermano en un infierno.

\- ¿Podría ir yo también? - preguntó Naruto ante la sorpresa de los allí presentes - Hace mucho que no voy de cacería, me gustaría poder acompañaros. - Sasuke suspiró pero teniendo en mente lo que había ocurrido esa mañana, le pareció un buen momento para suavizar las cosas con su esposo.

\- Está bien, puedes venir con nosotros, Naruto.

\- Gracias, Sasuke - le sonrió Naruto haciendo sonrojar levemente las mejillas de Sasuke.


	15. Cacerías

Capítulo 15: Cacerías

Sasuke salió del comedor con rapidez persiguiendo a su hermano que caminaba a paso rápido. Sólo su guardia personal perseguía a Sasuke haciendo retumbar sus pasos por aquel cerrado pasillo de piedra. Sasuke alcanzó a su hermano cogiéndole de la muñeca obligándole a detenerse.

\- Ey, espera un segundo - le dijo Sasuke viendo cómo su hermano se detenía aunque seguía dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? - preguntó su hermano con voz ronca y seria.

Sasuke soltó la mano de su hermano y agachó la cabeza al darse cuenta que no era un buen momento. Sabía que Itachi no estaba bien, esta situación le estaba desbordando y ya no sabía qué hacer para sacar a Deidara del lío en el que estaba.

\- ¿Hablaste con él? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- No he podido aún - comentó Itachi - Cada vez que intento acercarme aparece Pain para llevárselo. No sé qué más hacer para apartarle de él.

\- Yo le distraeré. Esta tarde, cuando nos vayamos de cacería puedes ausentarte excusándote en alguna reunión urgente. Alguno de tus consejeros podría avisarte cuando ya estés para montar el caballo y solicitar tu presencia urgente. Pain no sospecharía, pensaría que querías ir de cacería pero esa reunión inesperada te lo ha impedido. Mientras yo me llevo a Pain lejos de aquí puedes aprovechar para acercarte a Deidara. Sabes de sobra que Pain no lo llevará a la cacería, no se arriesgaría a que pudiera pasarle algo.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? - preguntó Itachi mirando finalmente a su hermano a la cara.

\- Sí. Mira... sé que no nos hemos entendido en muchos años, que somos como el gato y el ratón, siempre enfrentándonos pero... creo que por fin puedo entender un poco lo que tienes tan guardado dentro de ti y no quieres contar. Sé que tienes algo intenso con ese chico y que no lo reconocerás pero... quiero ayudarte, así que déjame ayudarte. Puedo distraer a Pain el tiempo suficiente para que te acerques a Deidara. Confía en mí.

\- De acuerdo. Fingiré ir ilusionado esta tarde a la cacería.

\- Yo hablaré con tu mano derecha en el consejo y le diré que vaya a buscarte antes de salir a la cacería poniendo la excusa de la reunión. Así aunque Pain no te pierda de vista no sospechará, a mí no me tiene vigilado y sigue pensando que tú y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien, así que no se imaginará que te esté ayudando.

Sasuke se marchó de allí tras sonreír a su hermano. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, empezaban a entenderse. Itachi continuó con la rutina de su día y por supuesto, tuvo que aguantar a Pain en las diversas reuniones para mantener aquella alianza que Itachi sólo pensaba en cómo romper poniendo condiciones exageradas. No quería llegar a un acuerdo, no quería que Pain ya no tuviera nada más que hacer en su reino y se marchase del suyo llevándose a Deidara de su lado otra vez. Eso no podía permitirlo, así que las reuniones se hacían largas y pesadas mientras Itachi trataba de no llegar nunca a un acuerdo retrasando así la marcha de Pain de sus dominios.

Por la tarde, tras la intensa reunión durante toda la mañana sin llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos reyes, decidieron cerrar todas las negociaciones por el momento y disfrutar de aquel esplendido día para ir de cacería. Itachi, tal y como le prometió a su hermano, se vistió para el evento y acompañó a Pain hacia las caballerizas ordenando que preparasen sus caballos. Sasuke estaba por allí esperando su montura y Naruto había decidido ensillarlo él mismo bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

\- No sé por qué te has empeñado en venir a la cacería si ni siquiera saber disparar un arco - comentó Sasuke sin creerse del todo que Naruto fuera tan inútil.

\- Quería salir un rato a pasear y me has dado la opción perfecta - comentó Naruto con seriedad.

Algo no le cuadraba a Sasuke, sabía que Naruto no decidiría algo simplemente porque le apeteciera. Tramaba algo pero no pensaba decírselo a Naruto. Prefería no perderle de vista y tratar de descubrir lo que estaba planeando. Sasuke mantuvo el silencio observando a su esposo subir al caballo hasta que un escudero trajo el suyo. Montó en su caballo y salió tras el de Naruto hacia el patio principal del castillo.

Itachi también subió a su caballo una vez listo y salió junto a Pain, claro que al llegar al patio, el consejero de Itachi salió con rapidez exigiendo la presencia del Rey para un asunto de suma importancia. Itachi le comentó que pospusiera el asunto fingiendo querer asistir al a cacería pero el consejero, tal y como Sasuke le ordenó aquella mañana, insistió.

\- Vais a tener que disculparme entonces - comentó Itachi bajando del caballo - El deber me obliga a posponer nuestra cacería.

\- Entonces podemos ir mañana - Indicó Pain haciendo el amago de bajar.

\- Mañana lloverá - comentó Sasuke mirando las nubes que se aproximaban - Por favor, majestad, no deje que este asunto nos impida disfrutar de una buena cacería. Puedo enseñarle nuestros dominios mientras mi hermano asiste a esa aburrida reunión - comentó Sasuke sonriendo.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Seguramente llegaremos antes de que su hermano acabe - comentó Pain hacia Sasuke.

\- Desde luego. Esos asuntos suelen tardar horas en solucionarse. Vamos, le enseñaré los mejores lugares de caza.

Itachi se quedó ante la puerta del castillo observando cómo su hermano se llevaba a Naruto, a Pain y a algunos de los guardias tras ellos para ir a la cacería. Al menos su plan había salido bordado.

Esperó hasta que perdió de vista los caballos y entró por el castillo en busca de Deidara. Recorrió absolutamente todos los pasillos, preguntó al resto de los sirvientes de Pain y finalmente, Konan al ver a Itachi tan preocupado, le comentó que le encontraría en la sala de lavandería, Pain le había mandado allí.

Itachi entró por la lavandería encontrando finalmente a Deidara allí arrodillado con las manos dentro del agua fría frotando una de las prendas de Pain. Ni siquiera podía verle el rostro, ni su cabello rubio pero sabía que era él por la forma en que limpiaba, por la forma en que se movían sus manos y porque no había nadie más en todo el recinto.

Aprovechó el momento en que Deidara sacó las manos del agua para dejar la prenda mojada en uno de los cubos para acercarse a él y coger sus manos. Estaban rojas por el frio y congeladas. No pudo evitar tratar de calentarlas entre sus manos.

\- Dei - susurró Itachi metiendo su mano bajo la capucha del chico para rozar su mejilla cuando sintió el temblor de Deidara, aún así no se detuvo - Ey, mírame.

\- Majestad - escuchó antes de ver cómo se soltaba Deidara y hacía una reverencia frente a él - No debería estar aquí.

\- Deja los formalismos conmigo, Deidara - le comentó - Por favor... sólo quiero hablar contigo un rato.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué podría ofrecerle un simple campesino a alguien de su posición? - preguntó.

\- Un simple campesino - repitió Itachi sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

\- Que ni siquiera te acuerdes de quién eres. Ya quisiera un simple campesino ser como tú. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Tu extraño cabello rubio, tus ojos azules, que yo conozca tu nombre... no eres un simple campesino. Sé que eres inteligente y sabes que hay algo en todo lo que te han dicho que no encaja.

\- Tu voz... me suena mucho. Te conozco pero no sé de qué. El primer día cuando vine y te escuché pronunciar mi nombre... sé que nos hemos visto antes pero no consigo acordarme - dijo llorando.

Itachi se acercó hasta él abrazándole y dejando que hundiera su rostro en su pecho. Ambos se quedaron unos segundos allí abrazados, Deidara tratando de recordar lo que su mente se negaba a devolverle, Itachi tratando de que recordarse. Habían pasado ocho años juntos, todos y cada uno de los veranos de esos ocho años se habían visto, tenía que recordarle.

\- Voy a sacarte de todo esto, Dei - le dijo Itachi moviendo la capucha para ver horrorizado el maltratado rostro de su prometido - Te lo prometo. Aguanta sólo un poco más - le susurró a punto de llorar - Tú y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo, tal y como todo debió ser.

Aquella fue la primera tarde en que ambos finalmente pudieron estar a solas un rato. Deidara no recordaba a Itachi, pero a él le daba igual siempre y cuando pudiera tenerle de nuevo a su lado. Estaba más decidido que nunca a evitar que Pain se saliera con sus planes.

En la cacería, Naruto intentó despegarse sin mucho éxito de su esposo. Sasuke no se resignaba y desde luego, no pensaba perderle de vista ni un segundo. Cuando la cacería empezó, fue Pain quien se distanció con sus guardias y Naruto chasqueó los labios en señal de disgusto. Si Sasuke seguía tan atento a él no podría llevar a cabo su plan. Finalmente decidió comentar que iría a mear. Sasuke trató de seguirle pero Naruto enfadado por la falta de intimidad, acabó ganando aquella partida.

Orinó frente a un árbol y es que las ganas eran ciertas. Al finalizar y subirse los pantalones, se dio cuenta de algo, la suerte estaba a su favor porque a cierta distancia frente a él, estaba agazapado Pain que miraba como todo un cazador furtivo a un ciervo. Naruto sonrió y caminó sin hacer ruido hacia su caballo cogiendo el arco y sacando una flecha de su carcaj. Apuntó directo a la cabeza que sobresalía de Pain. Respiró hondo, se relajó y teniendo aún en su mente la imagen de las heridas de su hermano, apuntó y soltó la flecha.

Sonrió sabiendo que daría en el blanco pero la sonrisa se le heló en la boca cuando otra flecha cruzó el aire y desvió la suya empotrándola contra uno de los árboles cercanos. Pain al ver ambas flechas en el árbol contiguo a él, se giró alarmado esperando ver al culpable, claro que Sasuke se había lanzado sobre Naruto derribándole al suelo y escondiéndose ambos entre la vegetación.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces? - le preguntó Naruto enfadado.

\- Eres idiota. ¿Crees que no sospecharían de ti? Eres del primero que iban a sospechar, insensato. Es tu hermano el que está preso. ¿Es que no piensas las cosas antes de actuar?

\- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a disparar?

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que me tragué el truco de "no sé disparar"? Te criaste con soldados, imaginé que estabas fingiendo y que ellos te enseñarían a defenderte. Además, cuando dijiste de venir a la cacería supe que tenía razón y sabías disparar. Es estupendo, Naruto... ahora sabe que alguien está tras él y tú serás su primer sospechoso.

\- Tuviste que dejar que le matase - le dijo llorando.

\- ¿Y mandarte a ti a la horca? Jamás. No podría soportar que te matasen a ti por culpa de ese desgraciado.

Aquello sorprendió a Naruto. No sabía que Sasuke se preocuparía tanto por él. Estaba dispuesto a asumir su muerte si conseguía llevarse a Pain con él pero no esperó jamás que Sasuke fuera a convertirse en su ángel guardián evitando que le matasen a él por sus locuras.


	16. Sospechosos

Capítulo 16: Sospechosos.

Pain se giró con rapidez tratando de descubrir de dónde habían aparecido aquellas flechas. Desde luego, tenían que venir de su espalda. Se incorporó y miró con detenimiento entre la vegetación pero no vio a nadie. Quizá podía ser una flecha perdida pero dos... aquello le decía que no era un simple accidente. Alguien había detenido la segunda flecha y empezaba a sospechar de una persona en concreto. Sólo el Namikaze debería estar tan desesperado y lleno de ira por su hermano como para hacer semejante locura.

No podía verle y no podía confirmarlo pero sacó ambas flechas de la corteza del árbol y sonrió. Estaba convencido que el Namikaze tenía algo que ver en todo lo que había sucedido. Seguramente la segunda flecha habría sido de alguno de sus propios guardaespaldas pero enseguida descartó esa idea. Si su guardaespaldas la hubiera interceptado, le habría traído a ese chiquillo ante él. Quizá su esposo era quien le había detenido aquel atentado. No podía ser nadie más que Sasuke.

\- Malditos críos - susurró mirando las flechas en su mano - esta vez te habrá salvado tu esposo, pero ya veremos si podrá la siguiente vez que nos veamos, Naruto.

Pain miró nuevamente la flecha de Sasuke en su mano y cerró sus dedos con fuerza agarrando el palo hasta partirlo.

\- Bien jugado, Sasuke. Chico listo, no puedo cerciorarme de que haya sido tu esposo aunque mi instinto diga que es él.

\- Majestad, ¿está usted bien?

\- Sí, sólo una flecha perdida - comentó Pain quitándole importancia.

\- Pero...

\- Lo importante es que no hay que lamentar daños, aunque me gustaría volver al palacio y descansar.

\- Claro, majestad - comentaron sus guardias.

Pain y sus guardias empezaron a recoger sus cosas y buscaron sus caballos. Los guardias dispararon un par de veces al cielo en forma de aviso para reagruparse y volver al castillo. Todos esperaron pacientemente hasta que los primeros guardias comenzaron a llegar, pero Pain tan sólo quería ver a dos personas, mirar sus caras y asegurarse que no habían sido ellos aunque estaba convencido... de que vería todo lo contrario, la culpabilidad, el fracaso de haber fallado el disparo en el rostro de ese chico rubio. Sólo quería verles.

Sasuke aún estaba encima de Naruto. Al mirarle a los ojos, supo enseguida que Naruto le había escuchado y le había entendido, así que soltó su muñeca dejándole libre finalmente. Naruto se quedó unos segundos sorprendido en el sitio sin poder moverse, agachando ligeramente el rostro hasta que su flequillo cubrió aquellos ojos azules que empezaban a derramar lágrimas.

Aquello sorprendió a Sasuke que se quedó sobre él observando cómo lloraba en silencio, cómo movía su mano hasta uno de sus ojos tratando de ocultarlo y secar disimuladamente las lágrimas que salían de ellos.

\- Ey, Naruto... Por favor, deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de esto. Sé que es duro y difícil pero... me gustaría que confiases en mí.

\- Mi... hermano...

\- Lo sé y lo sacaremos pero necesito que dejes de actuar como un auténtico loco, piensa las cosas antes de actuar o nos meterás a todos en un problema mucho mayor. Queremos tanto como tú sacar a tu hermano de esto.

\- No es cierto, tú no quieres ayudarme. Ni siquiera te has molestado en escuchar lo que necesito.

\- Quieres que recupere tu reino - dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a Naruto - el ejército no se convoca de la noche a la mañana y menos teniendo a Pain por el castillo observando todo lo que hacemos. Tengo que ir con pies de plomo y tratar de pasar la información sin que Pain sospeche de que estoy montando un ejército para atacar a su tío.

\- No sabía que lo estabas reuniendo.

\- Todo lo deprisa que puedo, Naruto. No es fácil con Pain aquí, no puedo dar órdenes directas. Vamos, levántate y recomponte enseguida. No dejes que Pain te vea afligido. Si pregunta, hemos estado de cacería en el lado norte.

\- No se lo creería.

\- Claro que sí - dijo Sasuke sonriendo incorporándose y apuntando con su arco a una de las aves que comía cerca del lugar.

Cuando Sasuke disparó el arco, Naruto se incorporó todo lo que pudo quedando aún más cerca del cuerpo de Sasuke, que no se había levantado aún de encima de su esposo. Naruto miró hacia atrás viendo cómo la flecha había acertado en el ave y se sorprendió que Sasuke fuera realmente tan bueno. Quizá esperaba que hubiera sido más recatado, más niño de papá y mamá, más malcriado y mimado, no esperaba que supiera hacer cosas por sí mismo sin sus criados.

Sasuke se levantó dejando finalmente libres las piernas de Naruto y se colgó el arco a la espalda caminando hacia la presa que había cazado. La recogió sacando la flecha de su cuello y empezó a caminar en busca de su caballo.

Naruto se levantó también siguiendo a Sasuke y ambos caminaron hasta el caballo de Sasuke. Allí, el moreno dejó la flecha en el carcaj del caballo y subió ayudando luego a Naruto a subir tras él para ir a buscar el caballo de Naruto. Con el escándalo que habían montado con las flechas, el animal había decidido marcharse del sitio. No tardaron en encontrarlo pastando en un pequeño claro del bosque.

Al encontrar al caballo, Naruto soltó la cintura de su esposo para bajar cuando vio cómo Sasuke le daba la mano para ayudarle. Naruto la cogió y vio cómo Sasuke quitaba el pie del estribo para que él lo apoyase. Tras hacerlo, movió la otra pierna sobre el animal y la bajó al suelo aún cogiendo la mano de Sasuke hasta que llegó al suelo. Naruto no quiso ni mirar a Sasuke, no quería que viera aquel sonrojo pero empezaba a enamorarse de ese chico que parecía tan serio y en realidad, siempre estaba atento a él, preocupándose.

Naruto cogió las riendas de su caballo y montó dirigiéndolo hacia su esposo. Ambos llegaron al centro de reunión. Para cuando llegaron, Pain con algunos de sus hombres se giraron inmediatamente hacia ellos. No tardó ni dos segundos en preguntar Pain por su localización, claro que Naruto sonrió como si no supiera nada de lo que había ocurrido y comentó que había estado cazando en la zona norte. Sasuke levantó el ave con su mano sonriendo.

\- En la zona norte hay buenas aves, es más fácil la caza allí - comentó Sasuke sonriendo - ¿Ya os habéis cansado de cazar?

\- Algo así - dijo Pain - una flecha perdida me ha dado un susto de muerte.

\- Oh, vaya, no sabía nada de eso. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sólo ha sido un susto - comentó Pain quitándole importancia aunque seguía sospechando de ellos.

\- Volvamos entonces, será lo mejor. Podremos descansar todos y ya de paso, pediré a las cocineras que nos prepararen este delicioso pato - comentó Sasuke.

\- Me parece una buena idea.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que los últimos guardias llegaron por la zona. Una vez estuvo todo el grupo inicial reunido, partieron hacia el castillo nuevamente. Sasuke no se separó ni un segundo del lado de Naruto manteniendo una fluida conversación fingiendo que no sabía nada del suceso. Pain sonrió y es que ambos sabían disimular muy bien, pero seguía pensando que aquellos dos habían tenido algo que ver en todo ese asunto de la flecha.

Probaría la inocencia o la culpabilidad de Naruto, si era él, tenía que haberse dejado llevar por la rabia y la desesperación. Pain sabía muy bien cómo conseguir sacar esa furia del rubio, tenía a su hermano. Conseguiría demostrar que Naruto era el culpable fuera como fuera.

Al llegar al castillo, el primero en salir a recibirles fue Itachi seguido de sus guardaespaldas. Iruka nunca se alejaba de su lado. Kakashi tampoco tardó en salir al ver que Naruto regresaba. Era la primera vez que había dejado que ese chico que siempre estuvo bajo su protección saliera solo con la guardia personal de su esposo. En algún momento tenía que demostrarle a los Uchiha que confiaba en ellos y en sus decisiones, no vio mejor momento que aquel para dejar clara la posición.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? - preguntó Itachi sonriendo.

\- Ha ido muy bien - se apresuró a responder Pain - ahora si me disculpáis, me iré a mi cuarto a descansar un rato antes de la cena.

Itachi no dijo nada aunque miró a su hermano de refilón. Sasuke al ver las dudas en los ojos de su hermano, le indicó con una señal de su cabeza que le siguiera hacia las caballerizas donde iba a ir Sasuke a dejar el caballo. Itachi le siguió en silencio. Una vez verificaron que estaban solos, le comentó todo lo ocurrido en la cacería.

\- Sospechará de Naruto - comentó Itachi.

\- Seguramente. Lancé una flecha para interceptar la de Naruto. No creo que se le haya escapado las dos flechas, sabe que estábamos juntos y volvimos juntos al punto de reunión. No puede probarlo pero... estoy convencido que sospecha de nosotros.

\- Querrá corroborar que es cierto.

\- Por eso creo que deberías entrar cuanto antes y no perderle de vista - comentó Sasuke - es posible que quiera pagarlo con Deidara para hacer saltar la rabia de Naruto.

\- Iré ahora mismo hacia allí. Gracias por informarme, Sasuke.

\- Ten cuidado. No creo que Pain sea muy comprensivo en estos momentos, no después de que le hayan intentado asesinar.

\- Sigue fingiendo que no sabes nada de esto, yo intentaré solucionarlo.

Itachi entró cabreado por el castillo y pese a que Iruka le seguía a paso rápido tras él tratando de averiguar lo que ocurría, no consiguió que saliera ni una palabra de Itachi. Jamás había visto a Itachi en aquel estado, buscando con obsesión por cada uno de los rincones del castillo, jamás pensó que vería a Itachi entrar en la lavandería como lo hizo y menos... encontrarse a Pain allí tratando de forzar a un asustado Deidara. Itachi agarró el brazo de Pain con fuerza apartándole de Deidara ante el asombro de Iruka.

\- Iruka, llévate a Deidara a la cocina y que le miren esas heridas - comentó Itachi notablemente enfadado - luego acompáñale hasta la habitación contigua a la mía y prepárala para él. Desde este momento se quedará en ese dormitorio mientras su majestad de la Lluvia se quede en mi castillo.

Pain no comentó nada hasta que Iruka se marchó de allí con Deidara. Podía ver su labio sangrar, veía sus lágrimas pero no dijo nada, tan sólo le subió la capucha de nuevo ocultándole de la vista de los guardias y le acompañó hacia la cocina como le habían ordenado.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? - preguntó Pain enfadado.

\- No, ¿qué haces tú? Yo no consiento esta clase de actos en mi castillo y si vuelvo a ver algo semejante, créeme que tú mismo firmarás una guerra conmigo.

\- ¿Una guerra por un simple campesino?

\- Sabemos muy bien que no es un simple campesino.

\- Pero él no lo sabe - sonrió Pain.

\- Pero yo sí y no soportaré ni un segundo más que a alguien de su título se le someta a algo semejante. Si no estás conforme con mis reglas puedes marcharte a tu reino de vuelta. Mientras estés aquí, acatarás mis órdenes.

Pain rechistó pero aún así, no se atrevió a rebatir aquellas normas. Sabía perfectamente que Itachi y su reino tenía más poder que él. Ahora lo importante era aquella alianza. Pain frustrado, apartó con violencia su brazo soltándose del agarre de Itachi para marcharse de allí hacia su cuarto.


	17. Perdido

Capítulo 17: Perdido.

Pain entró cabreado por su dormitorio dando un portazo tras él. Sabía perfectamente que no podía enfrentarse a Itachi y pese a que le habían apartado a Deidara de su lado momentáneamente por los acontecimientos sucedidos, también tenía en mente que ese chico siempre sería suyo. Itachi no podía negarle el derecho a ver a su criado y ambos lo sabían. Lo único que le había impedido era volver a tocarle en público, algo que arruinaba sus planes para molestar a Naruto, pero no impedía en absoluto que disfrutase todas las noches de él hasta conseguir dejarle embarazado.

Si su tío tenía razón, pronto obtendría resultados. Llevaba unas semanas acostándose con él, en dos o tres semanas más debería tener resultados, un mes a mucho tardar debería de empezar a ver si realmente ese chico era tan fértil como decían los rumores. Ante aquella idea sonrió. Tendría al heredero que tanto buscaba para su trono en el Reino de la lluvia y además, tendría un legítimo heredero para el trono del Reino del viento. No se conformaría simplemente con su territorio, acabaría arrebatando también el de su tío. Sólo tendría que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de Konan y de conseguir que la gente reconociera a Deidara como Rey y como hijo de los Namikaze. No sería complicado que la gente supiera que Deidara era un Namikaze, el problema vendría cuando Deidara se enterase y quisiera oponerse a ese matrimonio forzado con él. Aún no sabía cómo controlaría a ese chico cuando se diera cuenta, pero le necesitaba si quería gobernar su reino. En algún momento tendría que contarle la verdad y era un gran riesgo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su dormitorio y al dejarle pasar, vio a Hidan, su consejero más fiable que entraba.

\- ¿Me había mandado llamar, majestad? - preguntó.

\- Sí, pasa. Tengo algo importante que consultar. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Deidara si supiera la verdad?

\- Yo no se lo aconsejo - comentó Hidan - Ese chico le odia. A menos que tenga algo con lo que tenerle bajo control, preferiría mil veces suicidarse a darle a usted su reino. Ahora mismo no sabe todo lo que tiene que perder si se queda embarazado de usted pero... si supiera que su hijo puede gobernar, rehusaría de inmediato casarse con usted con tal de no darle el dominio de su reino. Es muy mala idea.

\- ¿Crees que Itachi podría arrebatármelo?

\- Por el momento no tiene opción. Si la tuviera, ya lo habría hecho. Ese chico no recuerda nada y mientras siga así, no podrá elegir. Cree que es un campesino y los campesinos no toman decisiones, sólo obedecen y lo que Deidara sabe es que usted es su dueño. A menos que recordase que es Rey y decidiera entonces quedarse aquí, Itachi no puede hacer nada. Quizá la mejor opción de Itachi es intentar hacerle recordar para que pueda decidir.

\- El mayor obstáculo es Naruto. Es el heredero y reconociendo a su hermano es posible que me lo arrebatase.

\- Es un chiquillo, no sabe la diplomacia entre naciones. Le falta mucho por aprender. Tampoco puede demostrar que es su hermano, está claro que todos sabemos que Deidara es un Namikaze, pero mientras haya alguien que desmienta eso, no se puede comprobar, siempre quedará la duda en el pueblo, no puede Naruto arriesgarse a decir que es su hermano sin poner a varias naciones en su contra. Además, si le quitasen a Deidara, sería como declarar la guerra contra usted y contra su tío, serían dos reinos contra uno y no les convendría en absoluto.

\- Intentarán hacer que recuerde por sí mismo para desacreditarme a mí.

\- Es lo más lógico. Itachi es un duro contrincante, no le gusta la guerra y trata de arreglar todo con su ingenio. No arriesgará a todo un reino sin más, pensará todas las maneras posibles antes de llegar a un conflicto armado.

\- Gracias por tus consejos, puedes retirarte.

Hidan hizo una reverencia antes de salir y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él. Estaba a punto de marcharse por el pasillo cuando un chasquido le llamó la atención y se giró para ver quién le llamaba. Al fondo escondida tras una esquina se encontraba Konan y tras mirar a ambos lados que nadie le miraba, caminó hasta ella entrando en su habitación y cerrando tras ellos antes de abalanzarse a besarla.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Hidan preocupado.

\- Sí. Desde que está Deidara por aquí apenas veo a Pain. ¿Cómo ha ido?

\- Está preocupado por la situación. No le ha gustado nada que Itachi le llamase la atención pese a que no pueda hacer nada aún para arrebatarle a Deidara.

\- Sí, eso me lo imaginaba. ¿Qué quería saber?

\- Me ha preguntado si sería buena idea que Deidara recordase todo. Le he dicho que no. Si recordase todo Deidara seguramente querría quedarse y no estaría Pain dispuesto a permitir algo así, antes lo mataría a dejarle quedarse con Itachi.

\- Es muy posible. ¿Qué haremos, Hidan?

\- Por el momento, sería conveniente que Deidara no recordase nada para no meter a Itachi en problemas pero... aún así, esto acabará en una guerra tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Itachi?

\- Habría que conseguir que Orochimaru y Pain se enfrentasen o al menos, que no se aliasen. Eso es lo más complicado ya que son familia.

\- De eso puedo ocuparme yo - comentó Konan - Si mantengo a Deidara bajo el dominio de Pain, es posible que consiga enfrentarlos. Orochimaru está obsesionado con Deidara, querrá recuperarle y es capaz de crear una guerra contra su propio sobrino tan sólo por sus caprichos y obsesiones.

\- Podría ser de ayuda si ambos se enfrentasen. El problema sería cómo lograrlo para debilitar sus fuerzas antes de que los Uchiha atacasen y pudieran reconquistar el reino.

\- Planearé algo - dijo Konan - Por el momento sigue tratando de aconsejar a nuestro favor a Pain. Tienes su confianza, no dudará de tus palabras.

\- Lástima para él que sólo sea un traidor a mi reino.

\- Yo tampoco planeé enamorarme de ti - le dijo Konan sonriendo antes de besarle de nuevo - construyamos un reino mejor, podremos hacerlo si estamos juntos.

\- Eso si no me acusan de alta traición y me ejecutan.

\- No lo harán, yo no lo permitiría.

En el salón del trono, Itachi atendía a las súplicas y pedidos de sus súbditos o eso debería de hacer. Pese a estar allí presente en cuerpo, su mente estaba demasiado lejos de los problemas de los ciudadanos, pensaba en Deidara y en que esta vez podía haberle librado de Pain, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más. No podía impedirle a Pain disponer de su súbdito y si Deidara no recordaba, no podría ayudarle. Aun así, darle ayuda le ponía en una difícil situación, más cuando dos reinos se unirían en su contra, no podía combatir contra dos. Quizá sólo tenía que esperar al mejor momento para atacar, al momento de mayor debilidad entre sus enemigos.

\- ¿Itachi? - preguntó Iruka consiguiendo sacarle a la realidad - están esperando la respuesta.

\- Les pagaremos las reses que se escaparon. Que se rompieran las vallas por la intensa lluvia que arrastró el barro es culpa nuestra por no haber arreglado a tiempo el camino - dijo Sasuke salvando a Itachi de no haberse enterado del problema.

\- Muchas gracias, majestad - comentó el aldeano saliendo alegre del salón del trono.

\- Lo siento, ando un poco espeso hoy - comentó Itachi.

\- Ya lo he visto. Menos mal que estaba yo aquí. Veo que aún andas preocupado con el tema de Deidara.

\- Cada vez se complica más. Estoy convencido que Pain quiere terminar pronto las negociaciones para llevárselo de nuevo a su Reino y ya no sé cómo ralentizar las negociaciones. Se me agotan las ideas.

\- Encontraremos una solución.

\- ¿Estás movilizando al ejército?

\- Sí, pero cuesta dar órdenes tratando de conseguir que no me descubran. Todos los soldados están en alerta por si Pain hiciera alguna locura.

\- No creo que se precipitase estando aquí retenido en mi castillo. Es posible que para el día de su marcha o días posteriores pensase en cómo derrotarme.

\- Creo que si ya no me necesitas por aquí, iré a ver a mi esposo - comentó Sasuke sonriendo levantándose del trono.

\- Su esposo salió hace un rato - dijo Iruka.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Dijo que ensillasen su caballo, quería dar una vuelta, iba con unos guardias.

\- ¿Y Pain?

\- Creo que estaba en su dormitorio, señor.

\- Ordena que ensillen mi caballo, voy a salir también - ordenó Sasuke.

Sasuke salió del salón para ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Necesitaba ropa cómoda para montar a caballo. Ya que Naruto había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, tendría que ir a buscarle aunque al menos le habían quitado un peso de encima el saber que Pain no andaba cerca de él. Ninguno de los dos debería intentar matarse. Al salir del cuarto, se encontró con Konan seguida de cerca por su guardaespaldas, un joven de cabello blanco muy bien peinado, seguramente algún noble de su reino. Cuando preguntó por Pain y Konan confirmó que había salido, es cuando realmente se preocupó por Naruto, saliendo corriendo hacia las caballerizas y montando a caballo, salió corriendo en su busca.

Naruto había salido a dar una vuelta con sus guardias pero no esperó cruzarse con Pain paseando no muy lejos de la zona. Fingió no saber nada y saludó con cortesía mientras Pain saludaba también con una sonrisa pidiéndole pasear con él un rato. Aquello no le gustó a Naruto, pero tampoco podía decirle a un Rey que no quería pasear con él, así que no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

Estaban hablando tranquilamente pese a que Naruto sentía el peso de la afilada lengua de Pain, captaba sus indirectas y fingía no tener conocimiento de lo que hablaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta Naruto cuando su caballo se asustó y salió a galope tendido hacia el bosque. Trató de frenarlo aunque sabía que hasta que el miedo no se fuera del cuerpo de aquel animal, no cesaría su galope. Los guardias le seguían tratando de frenar al caballo pero lentamente, les perdió de vista excepto a Pain, que seguía tras él.

Cuando Naruto consiguió frenar el caballo, lo anudó a uno de los árboles y pensó en cómo pillar desprevenido a Pain. Esta vez no fallaría y menos dándose cuenta que Pain tampoco iba a contenerse con él. Miró hacia el camino y apuntó con el arco, su sorpresa vino cuando Pain le atacó desde atrás lanzándole contra la fría agua del río. Naruto supo en aquel momento que estaba acabado, tenía miedo al agua, sentía cómo Pain le hundía más y pese a tratar de salir hacia la superficie, era imposible.

Pensó que moriría allí cuando el peso de Pain sobre su cuerpo cesó. Se había levantado y al incorporarse para coger aire, se dio cuenta que estaba marchándose del lugar. Sasuke bajaba de la colina hacia él y le ayudó a ponerse en pie mientras le pasaba una capa por encima tratando que entrase en calor.


	18. Fría noche

Capítulo 18: Fría noche.

Sasuke golpeó con fuerza con el talón de su bota al caballo para que se diera prisa. Quizá sólo era una corazonada y quizá fuera demasiado real lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Pain era inteligente como para hacer parecer todo un fortuito accidente y eso no podía permitirlo. Encontró en el camino a los guardias que buscaban incesantes tanto a Pain como a Naruto, lo único que pudieron indicarle a Sasuke fue la dirección que habían tomado los dos caballos, así que se puso en camino.

Iba por el camino norte alejándose de la frontera cuando recordó algo, Naruto tenía miedo al agua. Había tratado de disimularlo la última vez que estuvieron en el límite de la frontera entre en Reino del fuego y el Reino del viento. A Sasuke no se le escapó aquel temblor en Naruto cuando le dijo de cruzar el río al otro lado. Era posible que hubiera decidido alejarse del río pero también era muy posible que hubiera ido hacia él tratando de encontrar un mejor tiro para Pain. Era el único sitio con un claro suficientemente visible como para disparar y estar al cien por cien seguro de acertar.

Sasuke cambió el rumbo del animal y se dirigió hacia el río. Al llegar a la cima del camino y mirar el río, se encontró a Pain allí de pie hundiendo la cabeza de Naruto. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces al ver cómo Naruto trataba de apartar la mano de Pain para salir a respirar. Sasuke cogió el arco que estaba atado en la silla de montar y sacando una flecha del carcaj apuntó y disparó hundiendo la flecha en el hombro de Pain, quien soltó inmediatamente a Naruto dejándole salir finalmente a respirar.

Sasuke bajó del caballo de un salto y se deslizó ladera abajo hacia el río pero cuando llegó, Pain había desaparecido, seguramente herido y pillado en semejante acto, decidió poner distancia con aquellos chicos viendo su posibilidad de acabar con Naruto frustrada.

\- Ven aquí - dijo Sasuke cogiendo a Naruto para ayudarle a levantarse.

Seguía temblando presa del frío y del pánico, así que Sasuke se quitó su capa para ponérsela encima a Naruto y que entrase en calor. Le acompañó hasta el caballo y le ayudó a subir, tenía que sacarle de esta zona pero anocheciendo como estaba haciendo, no estaba seguro de llevar a Naruto campo a través cogiendo más frío hasta el castillo. Chasqueó los dedos y subió al caballo colocándose a la espalda de Naruto. Con una suave movimiento de muñeca le indicó al caballo la dirección a seguir y se puso en marcha hacia el otro lado del río cruzándolo. En el camino, viendo el caballo de Naruto agarrado a un árbol, lo cogió también llevándoselo. Estaba seguro que Pain jamás pensaría que se había llevado a Naruto a territorio enemigo y la ciudad del Viento estaba tan lejos, que no deberían ser descubiertos si se mantenían cerca del límite.

Sasuke divisó al fondo una pequeña cabaña y se dirigió sin falta hacia allí. Seguramente la gente reconocería de inmediato a Naruto, aquel cabello rubio tan típico de los Namikaze no les dejaba pasar desapercibidos y teniendo en cuenta cuánto odiaba la gente del lugar a su nuevo Rey, tenían una posibilidad de que les ayudasen.

Llegó hasta la puerta y bajó del caballo dejando a Naruto aún encima de éste temblando de frío y agarrándose a la capa que Sasuke le había puesto sobre sus hombros. Abrió la puerta un hombre armado con un rastrillo. Sasuke al verlo temblar, intentó tranquilizarle y explicarle la situación. Mencionó que necesitaban un lugar donde resguardarse esa noche y que por la mañana se marcharían. El hombre no estaba muy convencido por la situación pero al ver aquel cabello rubio de Naruto encima del caballo, pidió a su hijo mayor que se ocupase de los caballos y los llevara al establo para quitarles la silla y darles algo de comida y agua.

Sasuke bajó a Naruto del caballo y le ayudó a entrar en la casa dejándole frente al fuego para que se calentase. La mujer que estaba en la cocina removiendo un gran puchero de sopa se quedó estática unos segundos al ver a Naruto. Era muy difícil no reconocer a un Namikaze. Los niños pequeños que tenía la pareja jugaban alegremente con unas piezas de madera que seguramente habría tallado su padre y que, al ver entrar a aquellos dos extraños, se habían detenido a observarles desde el suelo.

\- Hay que quitarle la ropa mojada - comentó la mujer al ver entrar a Naruto, luego miró a Sasuke con su ropa también mojada por haber apoyado a Naruto en él impidiendo que se cayese del caballo - Usted también debería cambiarse. Buscaré ropa seca para que se puedan cambiar. La cena estará lista en una hora por si quieren unirse a nosotros.

\- Muchas gracias - agradeció Sasuke.

La mujer les indicó un cuarto donde podían cambiarse y les encendió una pequeña chimenea para que entrasen en calor. Sasuke se lo agradeció con una agradable sonrisa y sentó a Naruto en el borde de la cama para desvestirle. Iba a quitarle la manga cuando Naruto nervioso se revolvió impidiéndoselo, quizá por el miedo que aún tenía.

\- Naruto, tengo que quitarte esta ropa, estás empapado.

\- No - susurró Naruto casi inaudible.

\- Será peor si te la dejas puesta, vas a coger una pulmonía. Venga, quítatela, te prometo no mirar si es lo que te preocupa.

\- ¿Seguro que no mirarás? - preguntó Naruto.

\- Me daré la vuelta. Venga, ve al lado de la chimenea y pon la ropa a secar. Te han dejado la ropa seca en el mueble de al lado.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta mirando la oscuridad de la pared, tan sólo la luz de la chimenea iluminaba aquella habitación. Por unos segundos, Sasuke pensó en la mala situación que debía estar pasando ese Reino con Orochimaru a la cabeza. Tan mala como para abrir la puerta armados pensando que podrían ir a robarles o cualquier cosa. Entendía un poco la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto.

Naruto miró la espalda de Sasuke para asegurarse que no miraba hacia él y aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas por el frío, apartó la capa de sus hombros y empezó a desvestirse cerca de la chimenea. Tenía frío, sentía todo su cuerpo congelado pero lo peor, era que ni siquiera le había agradecido aún a Sasuke que hubiera ido a buscarle.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - le preguntó Naruto.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que estaba en el río, lo de Pain, no sé... todo.

\- Me dijo Iruka que habías salido y quise ir a pasear contigo. Luego me encontré con Konan y su guardaespaldas y me confirmaron que Pain había salido también. Uní cabos sueltos y tuve una intuición de lo que quería Pain. Aún así la situación es bastante mala.

\- Podrías acusarle de intento de asesinato.

\- Y él a mí también. No tendré pruebas de que intentase algo contra ti, pero yo le disparé, tiene pruebas en mi contra.

\- ¿Crees que te acusará?

\- Sería idiota si lo hiciera. Mi hermano pondría precio a su cabeza y acabaría toda negociación. Creo que estamos empate, ni podemos decir que él intentó asesinarte ni él dirá que yo intenté matarle.

\- Odio esta situación.

\- Sólo el mejor estratega ganará al final, Naruto. Ten paciencia y no precipites las cosas. Hay que pensar con la cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar por la ira o la impaciencia. Encontraré la forma de que pague por todo, pero habrá que esperar a ver su movimiento.

Naruto agachó la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía cómo agradecerle a Sasuke que hubiera ido a buscarle. Le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones y aún no había podido agradecerle ninguna. ¿Tanto era su orgullo que no podía hacerlo? Cerró los ojos apretando los párpados hasta que una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cayendo y humedeciendo la madera del suelo. Tragó hondo antes de intentar hablar y se mentalizó.

\- Gracias - susurró.

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó Sasuke que no le había escuchado - ¿Has dicho algo?

\- Gracias - dijo un poco más fuerte haciendo que Sasuke se girase instantáneamente a mirarle sorprendido. Jamás esperó escuchar algo así de Naruto.

Sasuke miró a Naruto encogido en el suelo cerca de la chimenea, con su capa aún puesta encima aunque al mirar sus hombros, comprobó que se había quitado la ropa haciéndole caso por primera vez en su vida.

\- De nada - le respondió - vístete antes de que cojas frío.

Sasuke se giró nuevamente antes de que Naruto pudiera ver lo sonrojado que estaba. Ver a Naruto de aquella forma sacaba en él aquel sentimiento por querer protegerle, de lanzarse a abrazarle, pero no podía, Naruto no estaba preparado para aquello. Agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto rodear su cintura dejando caer su rostro sobre sus hombros, se estaba apoyando en su espalda.

\- ¿Naruto? - preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

\- Estoy preparado - le dijo Naruto - Por favor.

\- Estás temblando.

\- Tengo frío y tengo miedo, no puedo negártelo pero... este miedo no se irá hasta que pueda ver realmente lo que es. Créeme, estoy preparado, quiero estar contigo. Sólo... ten cuidado conmigo, nada más.

\- Eso puedo hacerlo - dijo Sasuke acariciando las manos de Naruto que se habían agarrado a su cintura.

Sasuke se giró fijando sus ojos en los de Naruto. Veía el miedo en él, era algo inevitable, pero también veía confianza y con eso le bastaba por ahora. Movió su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de Naruto y trató de calentarla, estaba congelada. Naruto colocó su mano sobre la de Sasuke y cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el calor que desprendía su esposo.

Naruto pese a tener los ojos cerrados, sintió la respiración de su esposo golpeando contra sus mejillas. Sabía que se acercaba a él y su corazón latía cada vez con más intensidad hasta que los labios se rozaron en un tierno beso que fue haciéndose cada vez más posesivo. Naruto tan sólo pudo intentar seguir el ritmo de su esposo, él tenía más experiencia y menos miedo, sólo quería dejarse guiar la primera vez.

La mano libre de Sasuke envolvió la cintura de Naruto antes de empujar con su pecho al rubio hasta que cayó tumbado en la cama. Sasuke no soltó los labios de Naruto excepto el tiempo justo para tomar aire y comprobar que su esposo estaba bien. Temblaba pero supuso que eran los nervios por lo desconocido. Quizá era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes para quitarle aquel miedo atroz que sacudía al rubio.

Movió la capa que tenía puesta Naruto dejando su cuerpo desnudo frente a él. Naruto trató de taparse ruborizado pero las manos de Sasuke fueron más rápidas impidiéndolo al momento.

\- No te tapes, por favor - susurró Sasuke.

\- Tengo vergüenza.

\- Lo sé y lo siento pero... me excita verte desnudo.

\- No sé qué hacer.

\- No te preocupes. Yo te indicaré lo que me gusta.

\- Vale.

Sasuke se bajó un poco el pantalón antes de coger la mano de Naruto e indicarle que cogiera aquel miembro que empezaba a despertar tras ver el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo. Le indicó cómo mover la mano y a qué ritmo le gustaba. Pese al rubor de Naruto, cuando Sasuke apartó la mano de encima de la suya, éste continuó el movimiento que le había indicado escuchando por primera vez los intentos de Sasuke por aguantar los gemidos. Seguramente porque no quería que la familia al otro lado de la puerta se enterase de lo que ocurría allí dentro, quizá más preocupado por los niños que otra cosa. Naruto sonrió y es que siempre pensó que Sasuke era un mujeriego que sólo le importaba el sexo, pero no, aquello no era cierto, se preocupaba por la persona con la que tenía sexo, era un chico tierno pese a haber sido el mayor mujeriego del reino.

El moreno tras mover la capa de Naruto, también aprovechó para coger su miembro y darle placer mientras introducía lentamente uno de sus dedos en el rubio. Al principio Naruto se removió algo nervioso, luego intentó calmarse escuchando la voz tranquilizadora de Sasuke tratando de conseguir que se relajase. El dolor del principio fue lentamente disminuyendo aunque volvía cuando Sasuke incorporaba otro dedo para dilatarle lo más posible.

Una vez Sasuke sintió que Naruto estaba listo, se lamió los dedos lubricando más la zona y se posicionó para entrar. El dolor se hizo presente enseguida pero Sasuke capturó sus labios con violencia procurando que se centrase en otra cosa hasta que consiguió estar completamente dentro de él. Se movió con mucho cuidado sabiendo que el dolor aún seguía presente en Naruto pero no dejó de moverse con suavidad hasta que Naruto soltó el primer gemido que ahogó en su boca.

En aquel momento, Sasuke entendió que podía empezar a moverse más rápido. Cogió la mano de Naruto llevándola hasta su propio miembro pidiéndole que fuera dándose placer él mismo mientras Sasuke cogía más velocidad entrando cada vez un poco más. Naruto fue el primero en correrse seguido no mucho después por su esposo que cayó rendido encima del pecho de Naruto.


	19. Desaparecido

Capítulo 19: Desaparecido.

Naruto miraba el techo de la habitación mientras dejaba que Sasuke acariciase con las yemas de sus dedos la palma de su mano. Poca gente había llegado tan lejos con él como para saber sus gustos, ahora ahí estaba frente a Sasuke demostrándole todo lo que le gustaba. Había sido un chico extraño desde pequeño, le gustaban las cosas poco corrientes y entre ellas, que le acariciaran las manos como ahora lo hacía su esposo.

\- Deberíamos salir a cenar con los demás – escuchó a Sasuke.

\- Sí, lo sé pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Me apetecía quedarme un rato más a tu lado.

\- Tendremos toda la noche, Naruto. No es conveniente salir con esta oscuridad y sin saber dónde estará Pain.

\- ¿Crees que estaremos a salvo aquí?

\- No sospechará que hemos entrado en territorio enemigo, tranquilo, sería el último lugar en el que nos buscaría.

\- Es el territorio de su tío. Quizá pensó lo mismo que nosotros, que estaría a salvo aquí.

\- Es posible, pero su tío no estará aquí para salvarlo, la capital está lejos de la frontera y Pain sabe que su tío gobierna con mano dura, ningún aldeano querría ayudarles. No podría caminar sin ser descubierto hasta la capital. No se arriesgaría a que los aldeanos puedan reconocerle y le linchen.

\- Tienes razón, sería una locura entrar en un territorio en el que no eres bienvenido.

\- Salgamos a cenar algo.

Ambos chicos se vistieron y salieron a cenar con el resto de la familia que estaba colocando la mesa. No sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar pero era algo normal, nunca habían estado frente a alguien de tan alto título y allí estaba el príncipe del Reino del fuego y el supuesto heredero de la familia Namikaze.

Tras la cena, toda la familia se marchó a dormir. Todos debían trabajar el campo y Sasuke y Naruto… debían marcharse de nuevo al palacio. Sasuke quería salir pronto, con los primeros rayos de luz para aprovechar el tiempo.

En el castillo, Itachi caminaba nervioso por la sala del trono mirando los grandes ventanales con la esperanza de ver entrar a su hermano y a Naruto en cualquier momento. No podía creerse que hubieran salido y no regresasen siendo tan tarde, empezaba a preocuparse que hubiera ocurrido algo. Ni siquiera aparecía Pain y lo sabía porque Konan había venido a informarle que no le encontraba por ningún lado del castillo.

\- Majestad, es la hora de pasar al comedor – informó Iruka.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Debería comer algo, no por quedarse aquí toda la noche conseguirá que su hermano vuelva antes.

\- ¿Ha bajado Deidara a comer? – preguntó Itachi preocupado.

\- No le he visto desde ayer. Le dejé en su nuevo cuarto como usted ordenó, nadie le ha visto desde entonces. Una de las criadas iba a subirle ahora la comida, aunque no ha abierto la puerta las otras veces para coger la bandeja.

\- Esta vez iré yo.

\- ¿Está seguro, majestad?

\- Sí. Yo subiré la bandeja.

Itachi salió a paso rápido del salón del trono y se dirigió sin demora alguna hacia la cocina. Los criados que trabajaban allí se sorprendieron al verle, no esperaban que el propio Rey bajase a las cocinas a buscar la bandeja. Decidido a llevar él mismo la comida, ordenó que siguieran con sus cosas todos despreocupándose de la tarea de tener que ir al dormitorio de Deidara.

Subió hasta el pasillo y se detuvo frente a su puerta tocando varias veces con los nudillos aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna del interior. Aquello también le preocupó, no era normal que nadie le hubiera visto en todo el día. Volvió a tocar y esta vez lo acompañó con el sonido de su voz llamando al chico para que abriera y cogiera la bandeja. En el suelo vio la bandeja que le habían subido para la comida sin haberla tocado siquiera.

\- Dei, abre la puerta por favor – le pidió.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó el mecanismo de cierre abrirse y pese a las dudas, tocó la manivela con sus dedos y abrió para entrar a la habitación. Deidara caminaba ya de vuelta hacia el sillón y se sentó en él enseguida acurrucándose en una manta frente a la chimenea. Itachi caminó hasta él y dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de su lado para luego ir a la cama y coger una de las mantas colocándosela también por encima de la que ya tenía.

\- Si tienes mucho frío… puedo pedir que te suban más mantas.

\- No hace falta – comentó ocultando su cabello con la manta.

\- Dei – le llamó Itachi sentándose en el borde de la mesa – tienes que comer algo, llevas todo el día sin probar bocado. ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Solías meterte conmigo – dijo Dei sorprendiendo a Itachi – decías que me parecía a una chica y siempre corrías detrás de mí con unas tijeras para intentar cortarme el pelo – sonrió e Itachi sonrió también.

\- Es cierto. Tenía siete años, ni siquiera pensaba en chicos, sólo quería hacerte rabiar.

\- Lo conseguías. Te odiaba.

\- Lo sé. ¿Cuánto puedes recordar?

\- No mucho. A mi padre, recuerdo su cabello rubio, su sonrisa, recuerdo que me empujó hacia uno de los pasadizos de la pared con mi hermano el día en que la ciudad se incendiaba.

\- ¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió?

\- No, sólo me viene esa escena a la cabeza. Lo siento.

\- Es bastante, Dei. ¿Por qué has empezado a recordar todo esto?

\- Tenías razón en que las cosas no me encajaban. No podía creerme que los reyes necesitasen a un simple plebeyo pero supongo que era mejor vivir así que ir contra ellos, hasta que apareciste. Tu voz era tan familiar, sabía que te conocía y que no podía ser un plebeyo, si lo hubiera sido no te conocería, tú nunca sales de la corte. ¿Por qué te conozco?

\- Porque mis padres querían unir nuestro reino al tuyo en una alianza duradera. Iba a casarme contigo cuando cumpliéramos la edad adecuada. Aquel día del incendio… fue una revuelta o eso nos dijeron. Lo último que supe de ti es que habías fallecido, pero aquí estás, frente a mí y sin recordarme.

Deidara se destapó un poco para acercarse hacia Itachi, rozando sus gélidos labios con los de un sorprendido Itachi que no se esperaba aquella reacción. Hacía tantos años que había soñado con volver a tener a Deidara allí con él que ahora no podía terminar de creerse que estuviera de verdad frente a él y menos, besándole. Se había quedado paralizado por la impresión, no se esperó algo tan lanzado como aquel momento y ese momento de confusión, hizo que Deidara asustado se alejase de él.

\- Lo siento, majestad – susurró – no sé qué me ha pasado, lo lamento mucho, me he pasado. Usted es Rey y yo…

Itachi sonrió al verle tan acalorado. Era cierto que el castigo por pasarse con un Rey podía ser duro pero nadie les había visto y no podía negar que ese chico siempre acababa sorprendiéndole, le quería y estaba feliz de tenerle allí de nuevo. Viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de Deidara, sonrió aún más antes de pasar su mano por la nuca del rubio y empujarle de nuevo hacia él tomando la iniciativa esta vez Itachi.

\- Dei… Tú no eres como los demás. No tienes que preocuparte por pasarte conmigo.

\- Pero…

\- No vuelvas a decirme que eres un plebeyo porque los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

\- Ni siquiera sé quién soy en realidad.

\- Eres el heredero del trono de los Namikaze. Naruto es tu hermano y aquella noche le salvaste la vida tanto a él como a vuestra hermana.

\- Lo siento, no lo recuerdo.

\- Y aun así me has besado – susurró Itachi.

\- No sé por qué, es como si sintiera dentro de mí que era lo correcto. Mi cabeza no consigue recordar nada pero una parte de mí te desea.

\- Es normal, Dei. Vivimos muchos veranos juntos, puede que ahora no te acuerdes pero dentro de ti sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Pero por favor… no me trates como si fuera tu Rey, siempre fuiste igual a mí y aquí nadie nos va a ver.

\- No quiero faltarte al respeto ni pasar por encima de ti.

\- Nunca lo hiciste y no lo harás, estoy seguro de ello. Siempre supiste comportarte en la corte – le dijo Itachi susurrándole con sus labios pegados a los de él.

Deidara al sentir los labios de Itachi tan cerca de los suyos no pudo evitar rozarlos un poco más tratando de pedirle permiso a Itachi para volver a besarle. Fue Itachi quien abrió levemente los labios atrapando los de Deidara convirtiendo aquel dulce y tímido beso en uno mucho más pasional y deseado entre ambos.

La mano libre de Itachi pasó bajo la manta rodeando la cintura de Deidara. Apretó un poco para intentar insinuarle que se levantase de aquel sillón cuando sintió su queja. En aquel momento no entendió nada pero apartó la mano asustado por si le había podido hacer daño. Deidara colocó su mano sobre la de Itachi tratando de tranquilizarlo y se apartó la manta levantando la camiseta un poco para dejarle ver un moratón. No hizo falta hablar, Itachi sabía quién se lo había hecho y se agachó hacia el moratón dando un suave beso.

\- Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño.

\- No eres tú quien me hace daño – le susurró Deidara al oído – aún quiero estar contigo. Lamento que no puedas ser el primero.

\- Fui el primero en besarte – dijo Itachi sonriendo – además, lo importante no es ser el primero, sino el último. Te prometo que tú y yo estaremos juntos al final, cueste lo que cueste, voy a casarme contigo como tuvo que ser, bueno… eso si aún quieres.

\- Me gustaría.

Las manos de Deidara soltaron la manta y se acercaron hacia el cabello de Itachi tocándolo con dulzura. Hacía tantos años que Itachi no veía aquella tierna sonrisa en los labios de Deidara y verla en aquel momento le hizo enamorarse aún más de él. Cogió su mano y se levantó de la mesa donde había estado sentado para ayudar a Deidara a incorporarse. Deidara le siguió hasta la cama, dejándose besar nuevamente por aquel chico que su mente trataba de recordar.

Deidara se sentó a los pies del colchón y subió hacia la cama sintiendo cómo Itachi subía encima de él con cuidado, levantando con lentitud su camiseta, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos hasta que se desprendió de la prenda. Tan sólo esos instantes apartó los labios de Deidara para volver a unir el beso como si los necesitase igual que el respirar.

Itachi no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Deidara. Sabía que esto estaba mal, que Deidara estaba prisionero pero, no podía evitar amarle. Pain no estaba y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se llevaría a Deidara de su lado, no podía permitir separarse de él ahora que lo tenía tan cerca. Estaba decidido a recuperarle, lo haría. Un día todo volvería a ser como habían ideado sus padres. Ambos reinos unidos en una fiable y sólida alianza.

Itachi bajó por el pecho desnudo de Deidara dejando a su paso un sendero de besos. Los moratones de su cuerpo le dolían más a él que al propio Deidara, aun así, los besó con delicadeza como si aquello pudiera hacerle olvidar a ese chico rubio todo el daño que había recibido. Quería que supiera que con él siempre estaría a salvo, siempre le querría, siempre le respetaría.

Al llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón, lo apartó con delicadeza besando cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a su miembro. Ni siquiera lo dudó dos veces antes de coger el miembro del chico con su mano y masajearlo durante unos segundos provocando que empezase su erección. Deidara se sonrojó al momento y trató de apartar el rostro de Itachi de aquella zona, pero Itachi lo metió en su boca evitando que Deidara consiguiera su objetivo.

Subió y bajó su boca por el miembro de Deidara, saboreando cada parte de él y deleitándose con aquellos gemidos que trataba de aguantar. No pudo evitar sonreír en su interior, conocía a Deidara desde pequeño y aunque era valiente para algunas cosas, también era muy inocente y tímido para otras. Eso siempre le había gustado de él. Itachi apartó su boca del miembro de Deidara antes de que éste pudiera correrse y lamió sus dedos introduciéndolos en su interior, dilatándole todo lo que pudo. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo con cuidado y es que si Pain era capaz de dejar ese cuerpo perfecto en aquel estado, no podía imaginarse lo que podría haberle hecho cuando entraba en él.

\- Tendré cuidado – susurró Itachi.

\- Está bien. Sé que borrarás sus marcas. Confío en ti.

\- Claro que las borraré. No dejaré que recuerdes las malas experiencias, estás conmigo y todo estará bien.

Itachi se introdujo lentamente en él. Notaba cómo Deidara se tensaba por momentos síntoma del dolor. Aprovechó para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja intentando que se centrase en aquello en vez de en el dolor cuando se introducía. Llegó hasta el final y se detuvo un segundo para observar el tenso rostro de Deidara. Le dolía, no podía fingirlo aunque intentaba sonreír sin mucha convicción.

\- Ya está. Voy a moverme.

\- Hazlo – le dijo Deidara.

Itachi se movió en él lentamente. Cada movimiento era un nuevo gesto de dolor de su pareja. Estaba convencido que Pain no había sido para nada delicado con ese chico. Tardó en disfrutar, más de lo que Itachi pensaba en un principio pero, al final, consiguió escuchar algún jadeo de Deidara, notó cómo su rostro se relajaba y los sonidos salían de su garganta. Aquello le excitó más. Cuando eran niños jamás pensó en una situación así, ahora al verle, sabía que con él habría repetido mil veces. Se habían llevado fatal, se habían odiado y se habían enamorado. Los veranos juntos que tanto odiaban al principio, habían conseguido unirlos más que nunca, habían conseguido lo impensable, enamorar a dos cabezotas que sólo trataban de gastarse bromas pesadas el uno al otro.

Itachi acabó tras escuchar los gemidos de Deidara, tras ver cómo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la excitación corriéndose y manchando el pecho del Uchiha. No le importó lo más mínimo, saber que al menos Deidara había sido capaz de disfrutar con él era más que suficiente.

\- Detrás del sillón – dijo Deidara sonriendo al sentir cómo Itachi caía sobre su pecho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nuestro primer beso – sonrió – fue detrás del sillón de la biblioteca. Vimos a mis padres besarse y quisimos imitarlos. Nos escondimos para que no nos vieran.

Itachi sonrió al ver que aún recordaba aquello.


	20. Fingir

Capítulo 20: Fingir

Los finos y elegantes dedos de Deidara pasearon por el pecho desnudo de Itachi. Dormía profundamente a su lado, tapado con aquellas mantas aunque se le veía que tenía calor. Sonrió, desde que podía recordar… él siempre había sido un chico friolero, odiaba el frío y casi siempre lo tenía. Itachi por el contrario, era un chico demasiado ardiente en todo lo que hacía, ser el Rey del Reino del fuego le venía perfecto.

Estando con él, Deidara empezó a recordar algunas cosas, detalles insignificantes de sus veranos juntos, de cómo sus padres luchaban una y otra vez intentando forzarles a que se llevasen bien, cuánto más insistían, peor se volvía su relación. Eran un par de cabezotas empeñados en no seguir las órdenes de sus padres. Sólo cuando éstos se rindieron dándoles por imposibles, es cuando realmente decidieron darse una oportunidad. Aquel último verano, se enamoró de Itachi Uchiha.

No podía dejar de sonreír al recordar aquel tímido beso que se dieron detrás del sofá, sólo eran unos niños y aun así, tras ver a los padres de Deidara besarse con dulzura en el jardín frente a la fuente, ambos quisieron probarlo. Quizá sólo querían saber lo que se sentía, quizá les dio envidia ver la ternura de ambos.

\- ¿No vas a dormir? – le preguntó Itachi sin abrir los ojos - ¿O es que sigues con frío?

\- Estoy bien – le sonrió – contigo a mi lado es imposible tener frío.

\- No recordaba que fueras tan friolero.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Recuerdo que el Reino del viento también tenía sus crudos inviernos.

\- Quizá fue por el accidente – comentó Deidara – no lo sé. Cuando recuerdo aquella agua congelada, no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo tiemble y busque algo con lo que calentarse.

\- ¿Recuerdas el accidente?

\- Recuerdo demasiadas cosas ahora mismo. Me duele un poco la cabeza, es como si todo mi pasado me bombardeara con escenas que está tratando de colocar en el orden correcto.

\- Al menos recuerdas lo ocurrido y quién eres.

\- Sí y no dejaré que Pain se salga con la suya. Orochimaru y él pagarán por lo que hicieron en mi Reino.

\- La guerra es inminente, Deidara, pero siendo sincero, no creo que podamos ganar. El Reino del fuego es fuerte pero ellos son dos Reinos, si se alían tendrán el doble de hombres de lo que nosotros podremos reclutar. Siendo sincero… sé que las bajas son irremediables pero… me gustaría tener el menor número posible.

\- Nunca has sido partidario de la guerra – sonrió Deidara – Quizá pueda recuperar mi reino sin llegar a combatir.

\- Siempre has sido un idealista, Dei.

\- Piénsalo bien, ellos no saben que recuerdo todo lo ocurrido.

\- No me gusta por donde estás yendo.

\- Vamos Itachi, puedo fingir que sigo siendo el Deidara de siempre, no sospecharán de mí. Recuperaré mi Reino desde dentro, volveré a contactar con los nobles fieles a mi padre, crearé una revuelta desde dentro. El pueblo está en contra de Orochimaru y su mal gestión del Reino. Puedo conseguir que se alcen contra él.

\- Los campesinos no se alzarán así porque sí y lo sabes.

\- Ellos solos no, pero si convenzo a los nobles y ponen sus ejércitos, los campesinos se unirían a la causa viéndose apoyados por gente más poderosa.

\- Es una opción, pero es arriesgada. Si te pillan…

\- No lo harán. Orochimaru está obsesionado conmigo, sólo ve lo que quiere ver de mí. Fingiré ser el chico del que se enamoró, el tímido e inocente muchacho que confía en él pero que luego teje su caída a la sombra. Puedo hacerlo.

\- Sé que puedes, pero no me gusta el riesgo.

\- A veces hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere y quiero recuperar mi reino, quiero vengarme por lo que le hicieron a mi familia. Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

\- ¿Y Pain? – preguntó Itachi – No me gusta que te toque ni que te maltrate, los dos sabemos que seguirá haciéndolo si continúas a su lado.

\- Quiere un heredero, pues bien… se lo daré. Fingiré estar embarazado, no me tocará creyendo que podrá hacerle daño a su heredero.

\- Necesitarás un médico fiable que esté dispuesto a seguir esa mentira.

\- Seguro que tienes médicos de confianza en el reino.

\- Sospecharían de mí y de que pueda estar ayudándote.

\- Sí… si supieran que estamos aliados, ahora mismo Pain no sabe que te he reconocido, no creerá que he fingido decir algo así y que me has ayudado con el médico. Es la oportunidad perfecta y lo sabes.

\- Sé que lo es, pero… a la vez siento que no puedo dejarte hacer algo así. No quiero volver a perderte.

\- Cuando esto acabe estaremos juntos. Prometiste que te casarías conmigo, así que espero que estés ahí para cumplir la promesa cuando me haya vengado.

\- Dei… - sonó su voz esta vez preocupado - ¿Y si estás embarazado de verdad? Sé que no quieres pensar en algo así pero… podría haber una posibilidad.

\- Entonces… tendré que hacer algo con Pain para que no obtuviera mi reino. No puedo permitir que utilizase a ese niño sólo para obtener más poder.

\- No hagas locuras, Dei.

\- Sólo es una posibilidad, ni siquiera sé si será cierto.

\- Puede que tengas razón y no lo estés, que sólo finjas pero quiero hablar todas las opciones, no quiero tener sorpresas luego y que echen abajo nuestro plan. Por cierto… ¿Qué harás con Naruto?

\- Por el momento, prefiero que no sepa que recuerdo las cosas. Siempre ha sido muy lanzado y en este momento necesito gente con la cabeza fría que piense antes de actuar o podría destruir toda la estrategia que hemos ideado.

\- De acuerdo, no diré nada entonces. Sólo… prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

\- Lo tendré. Volveremos a estar juntos, me lo has prometido – sonrió Deidara.

\- Claro.

Aclarado todo el asunto, pese que Itachi no estaba conforme con llevar a cabo aquel plan dejando a Deidara solo de nuevo en aquel problema, no tenía más remedio que confiar en él. Conocía demasiado bien a Deidara como para saber que nunca se marcaba un farol, iba enserio con lo que decía y era suficientemente inteligente para crear planes complicados y salir vencedor, las estrategias era algo que siempre se le dio bien y en la corte sabía moverse. Nadie sospecharía de él y tenía razón en algo… él era el único capaz de acercarse suficiente a Orochimaru y ponerlo en contra de su sobrino. Separar a ese par sería la clave para que el ejército del Reino del Fuego terminase de rematar la faena con el menor número posible de bajas.

Besó a Deidara con suavidad dándose cuenta que seguramente no tardaría en marcharse de allí, sería de las pocas posibilidades que tendría para estar con él. Aquella mañana decidió volver a sucumbir a los encantos de aquel chico rubio antes de que Pain apareciera por la puerta y le impidiera volver a estar cerca de él.

Itachi no tardó en irse de la habitación preocupado por la inminente vuelta de Pain. Había pedido a sus guardias que le avisasen enseguida si aparecía tanto Pain como su hermano o Naruto, aún no había recibido noticias y le preocupaba. Al salir hacia el pasillo, pidió a Iruka que preparasen su caballo, iba a salir a buscarles cuando entonces, le informó uno de los soldados que venía corriendo que su hermano estaba entrando por la puerta en aquel preciso momento. Itachi no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo hacia la entrada para comprobar que estaban bien.

Deidara tras ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, salió de su actual dormitorio para ir al de Konan. Había conseguido ser el "Sirviente" de Konan y al menos eso era mejor que pasar todo el día al servicio de Pain. Cuando llegó a la habitación, escuchó todo el escándalo en su interior aunque Konan le dijo que enseguida abriría. Cuando abrió, se sorprendió de ver a Hidan allí dentro vestido y sentado en una de las sillas. Konan estaba nerviosa pero intentaba fingir que todo estaba en orden, no pasó desapercibido para Deidara que aquellos dos habían tenido también una noche movidita, pero no dijo nada, disimuló no haberse dado cuenta y empezó con su trabajo.

Sasuke ayudó a Naruto a bajar del caballo y pidió a uno de los mozos de cuadra que se encargase de ambos animales, que les diera un baño, algo de comer y beber y los dejase descansar. Había sido un día demasiado largo para todos y lo único que deseaba, era poder tirarse en la cama y dormir, aunque intentar algo de nuevo con Naruto no le habría parecido tampoco un mal plan. Naruto al menos había dejado de mirarle con odio para sonrojarse cuando se cruzaban las miradas. Al menos la relación de ambos mejoraba por momentos.

Itachi salió corriendo gritándole a Sasuke y preguntando dónde habían estado toda la noche. Sasuke sonrió, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano mayor tan preocupado por él pero en parte le alegró, eso le indicaba que le apreciaba más de lo que a veces intentaba hacer aparentar. Trató de hablar cuando Pain también llegó a caballo así que Sasuke mantuvo el silencio sin perder de vista a ese Rey que se agarraba el hombro. Se preparó para lo peor, para que le delatase… pero no lo hizo para su sorpresa.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde habéis estado todos? – preguntó Itachi.

\- Me perdí, lo siento majestad – comentó Pain evitando escándalos.

\- ¿Y vosotros? – preguntó Itachi hacia Sasuke.

\- La luna de miel, supongo – le susurró sabiendo que su hermano ya no preguntaría más.

\- De acuerdo, entrad todos y arreglaros, apestáis después de haber estado todo un día por el bosque.

Itachi se metió hacia dentro del castillo y Pain trató de seguirle mirando con odio a un Sasuke que le devolvió la misma mirada mientras Naruto se quedaba a cierta distancia contemplando aquella tensión que existía ahora entre ambos.

\- ¿Por qué no me has delatado? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Por la misma razón que tú no lo has hecho. No queremos más problemas ninguno. Un día me vengaré de ti y de esa zorra rubia a la que tanto defiendes.

\- Quizá lo primero que haga sea cortarte la lengua para que no vuelvas a faltar al respeto al futuro Rey del Reino del viento.

Pain se río pero Sasuke se mantuvo serio. Sabía lo que Pain pensaba, que Deidara le daría ese heredero, que él gobernaría en el Reino del viento, pero Sasuke no estaba del todo convencido de aquello, él mismo le arrebataría ese territorio aunque fuera a la fuerza.

\- Mañana nos marchamos – dijo Pain mirando a Naruto – y me llevo a tu hermano conmigo, es un buen juguete.

Naruto reaccionó apretando los puños. Quería ir a por Pain, golpearle allí mismo por la ofensa contra su hermano pero Sasuke le detuvo colocando su mano en el pecho. Supo en aquel momento, que no podía destrozar los planes de Sasuke, él era mejor estratega y conocía mejor cómo hundir a aquel maldito Rey de la lluvia. Debía confiar en Sasuke y aquel no era el momento para ponerse a pelear, así que tragándose su odio y su ira, se calmó dejando que Pain se marchase al interior a dar la noticia de que mañana… partían de vuelta a su Reino.


	21. Embarazos

Capítulo 21: Embarazos.

Itachi caminaba nervioso en la sala del Trono. Pain había llegado al castillo después de haber pasado la noche en el bosque y su hermano y Naruto habían llegado poco antes sin haber tenido oportunidad de hablar con ellos para saber qué narices había ocurrido, pero Pain quería marcharse del castillo. No le quedó más remedio que acelerar el plan y es que Deidara, le había soltado que creía que estaba embarazado.

Itachi había comentado que podría ser un riesgo para el niño viajar ahora al país de la lluvia, algo que nadie terminaba de creerse pero aun así, Pain aceptó de buen grado que un médico revisara a Deidara y dijera si realmente estaba embarazado o no. El médico no tardó en entrar por la sala del trono en busca de Itachi y éste corrió hacia él desesperado por tener noticias.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Itachi.

\- He hecho lo que me ordenaste. Le he dicho a su majestad de la Lluvia que ese chico está embarazado.

\- ¿Y lo está? – preguntó Itachi esperando que no lo estuviera.

\- No, aunque he encontrado restos de semen en su interior.

\- Lo siento, eso ha sido por mi culpa – comentó Itachi.

\- No se disculpe, el Rey no debe por qué justificarme nada. No descartaría que pudiera aún quedarse embarazado pero desde luego sería muy extraño que se quedase de Pain. Como me ordenó usted, le he dicho a su majestad que Deidara necesitaría reposo y nada de sobresaltos, le he prohibido mantener relaciones sexuales con él metiéndole algo de miedo por si le hacía daño al niño. No creo que deba preocuparse por ese chico, Pain pareció entenderlo y estaba contento de tener un heredero.

\- Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado. Aquí tiene lo que acordamos – comentó Itachi dándole una bolsilla llena de monedas que el médico ocultó enseguida de la vista de la gente.

\- Siempre es un placer servirle. Si necesita cualquier otra cosa, sólo avíseme.

El médico se marchó enseguida cruzándose en la puerta con Konan. Hizo una leve reverencia a la Reina y siguió su camino. Konan entró y caminó hasta la ventana por la que Itachi observaba su reino.

\- Es un reino tranquilo y soleado – sonrió Konan.

\- Lo es – dijo Itachi sonriendo también.

\- Pain… está como loco con lo del heredero.

\- Me lo imagino, es lo que quería.

\- Deja de fingir conmigo ¿Vale? Sé que Deidara no está embarazado, al menos no en este momento. Has mantenido relaciones con él un par de veces, es posible que en unas semanas veamos resultados pero poniéndome en el peor de los casos, es posible que tampoco se quede embarazado y tendréis un problema. Fingir estar embarazado es una brillante idea para que Pain le deje en paz pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá si no se queda de verdad y en unos meses se ve que no lo está? Toda la ira de Pain caerá sobre él. Ese muchacho estará en más peligro que nunca.

\- Esperaba haber acabado el asunto antes de que Pain se enterase que todo era una mentira.

\- Si por un casual ese chico no se queda embarazado, te prometo que cuidaré de él. Voy a intentar que Pain me deje su cuidado a mí para que no sospeche nada. Yo misma me encargaré de contratar un médico allí que siga mintiendo sobre su estado.

\- Te lo agradezco. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

\- Algo muy sencillo – comentó Konan – quiero ver caer a Pain y a Orochimaru, ellos me arrebataron a mi familia, me obligaron a casarme, les he tenido que aguantar durante años, verles caer y liberar a mi familia es suficiente para mí.

\- De acuerdo. Te prometo que cuando el reino caiga en mi poder será lo primero que haga, liberar a tu familia.

\- Gracias.

Konan hizo una reverencia para excusar su salida y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta para marcharse de la sala, dejando así a Itachi solo con sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones aunque algo más relajado al saber que contaba con una aliada dentro del territorio enemigo.

\- ¿Estarás bien, Konan? – preguntó Itachi y ella sonrió aunque no se giró a mirarle.

\- Sí. Tengo un buen guardaespaldas – le comentó Konan haciendo referencia a Hidan y es que era en el único en el que confiaba ahora mismo de aquel Reino.

\- Cuidadle por mí – comentó Itachi volviendo a mirar por la ventana y Konan se giró nuevamente a mirarle haciendo de nuevo una reverencia para marcharse.

Al día siguiente, todo el séquito de Pain puso rumbo a su país. Itachi observó desde la ventana como se marchaban sin perder de vista a Deidara. Sabía que él también le estaba mirando desde abajo aunque trataba de disimular como si observase todo el castillo. Subió al carruaje y partieron enseguida.

\- ¿Les dejas marchar sin más? – preguntó Sasuke a su espalda.

\- Sí – dijo Itachi.

\- Pero habrá algo que puedas hacer, no puedes dejar que se lleven a mi hermano – gritó Naruto enfadado.

\- Naruto… cálmate. Deidara lo decidió así. No quisimos contarte nada por si te oponías pero créeme… tú hermano sabe lo que hace. Más me duele a mí verle aún en las garras de Pain pero no puedo ni quiero ir contra su decisión. Está decidido a reconquistar su Reino y no voy a impedírselo. Ahora en vez de gritar tanto podemos empezar a organizar el ejército, lo vamos a necesitar.

Aquel último mes nevó sin detenerse en el país del fuego y llovió como nunca en el Reino de la lluvia. Deidara miraba desde la ventana como caían aquellas gotas empapando el cristal. Konan que tejía pacientemente frente a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, observó a Deidara absorto en aquel mal tiempo.

\- ¿Pensativo? – le preguntó Konan mirando como Deidara no quería tejer.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó volviendo a coger la tela entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Pain? – preguntó.

\- No, desde que sabe que estoy embarazado se porta bastante indiferente conmigo. Ha mandado a sus criados a que me atiendan, creo que sólo le preocupa que le dé un heredero fuerte y sano, nada más. Al menos me ha dejado en paz – sonrió.

\- Entonces… ¿Piensas en Itachi?

\- Sí – dijo mirando de nuevo a la ventana – últimamente me he estado sintiendo extraño y creo… que podría estar embarazado. Tengo un poco de miedo de que pueda ser de Pain.

\- ¿Puedo confesarte algo? – preguntó Konan mirándole con cierta sonrisa.

\- Claro.

\- Estoy asustada también. No estoy en la mejor de las posiciones en este momento, pero te aseguro que si estás embarazado, lo más probable es que no sea de Pain.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Él estuvo conmigo muchas veces, incluso antes de que volviéramos aquí.

\- Porque yo estoy embarazada, Dei – dijo Konan – no soy yo la que no podía dar hijos. Creo que es él, pero los hombres jamás aceptarán algo así. Es más fácil decir que la culpa es nuestra. Si Pain se entera que estoy embarazada sabrá que es él quien tiene un problema, sabrá que este hijo no es suyo y que he estado con alguien más. Él lleva meses sin tocarme. ¿Te ha visitado el médico?

\- Ayer – dijo Deidara – no tengo dudas de que estoy embarazado pero… no sabía de quien.

\- Estuve años aquí encerrada al lado de Pain, intentando darle el heredero que tanto quería y no hubo ningún efecto. Ahora estoy embarazada y no es de él. Creo que es de Itachi el hijo que esperas.

\- Te guardaré el secreto.

\- No sé cuánto tiempo podré ocultar mi estado hasta que el resultado sea completamente visible. Pain ordenará mi muerte si lo sabe y la de este niño también. No puede enterarse.

\- Te cubriré todo lo que pueda – le dijo Deidara – igual que tú me has cubierto a mí todo este mes fingiendo estar embarazado de Pain. Acabaremos con el reinado de Pain, ya lo verás. ¿Es de Hidan? – preguntó Deidara sonriendo y Konan sonrió levemente.

\- Ya sabes que sí.

\- ¿Y él lo sabe?

\- Se lo dije hace unos días.

\- Debe estar feliz.

\- Y preocupado – comentó Konan – si esto llega a oídos de Pain nos matará a los tres sin dudarlo. Hidan es su consejero más leal, o eso cree él. No sabe nada de todo lo que pasa a su sombra.

\- Estará demasiado ocupado pensando en el hijo que voy a darle yo, seguramente ni se fijará en ti.

\- Eso espero – sonrió Konan – Deberías contárselo a Itachi.

\- No sabría cómo.

\- Puedes mandar una paloma desde lo alto del tejado.

\- Pero si interceptasen la carta podrían descubrir todo.

\- Seguro que tienes algún sistema para poder escribir algo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

\- Algo se me está ocurriendo – comentó Deidara sonriendo.

Itachi estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto de Deidara. Quería pensar que estaba bien aunque no había recibido noticias desde hacía un mes. La angustia la llevaba por dentro pero no podía hacer nada más que confiar en Deidara. Apartó sus ojos unos segundos de aquellas letras para mirar la nieve caer por la ventana, se estaba acumulando en la cornisa.

La puerta sonó en aquel momento y sorprendido, indicó a la persona al otro lado que pasase. Iruka entró con una carta en la mano comentando que acababa de llegar y era para él. Parecía venir de una paloma del Reino de la lluvia. Itachi más sorprendido aún, ordenó que cuidasen esa paloma por el duro y frío viaje que había tenido que soportar y cogió la carta como si de oro mismo se tratase. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver que era de Deidara, claro que la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando leyó un simple "Gracias por la estancia en su castillo" en tinta negra. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle aquel chico?

Aquello no era propio de Deidara y cuando iba a dejar la carta encima de la mesa, recordó algo que solía hacer de pequeño, la tinta invisible con zumo de limón. Era algo simple pero eficaz, sus padres nunca pillaron aquellas notas en las que se hablaban de todo. Se acercó al fuego de la chimenea y le dio un poco de calor hasta que las letras empezaron a aparecer. La sonrisa volvió más que nunca cuando entendió cómo estaba la situación, estaba esperando un hijo suyo y Konan estaba embarazada de Hidan. Era el momento oportuno para rescatarle, pronto el ejército estaría listo aunque era preferible esperar a que el frío cesase.


	22. Guerra

Capítulo 22: Guerra.

El invierno se marchaba y el tiempo para la guerra se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Itachi abrió los ojos con lentitud fijándose en aquel sol que empezaba a brillar. La nieve de la cornisa de su ventana empezaba a desaparecer para dar paso a una luminosa primavera. Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que tuvo noticias de Deidara y desde que había empezado a movilizar el ejército. La etapa de guerra se acercaba, sin un acuerdo de alianza entre el Reino de la lluvia y el del fuego, todo era posible. Lo único que le preocupaba es si Deidara habría conseguido llegar hasta Orochimaru y ponerle en contra de su sobrino, quería pensar que había llevado a cabo su plan.

Itachi sacó del cajón de su mesilla la carta de Deidara, la única que había recibido de él en todo aquel tiempo pero la más importante. Sonrió al volver a leerla, no podía despertarse sin leer esa carta todos los días y alegrarse por aquel hijo que iban a tener. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por sacar a su familia de aquel maldito Reino.

Al salir de la cama y vestirse, se dirigió sin demora hacia el gran comedor a desayunar antes de empezar a planear su estrategia. Hoy partirían al frente aprovechando que los rumores indicaban que Orochimaru iba de camino con un ejército hacia el país de la lluvia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si eso era bueno o malo, pero al menos… Itachi quería acercar las tropas a la frontera y ver qué ocurriría antes de atacar. Al menos si Deidara necesitase ayuda estaría más cerca de lo que estaba actualmente.

Pasó por el pasillo hacia el comedor escuchando la risilla de Naruto tras la puerta de su dormitorio. Sonrió al escucharlo. Su hermano y ese chico rubio estaban más unidos que nunca desde que Pain se había marchado, ya ni siquiera había una noche en la que durmieran separados y estaba seguro, que todos estos meses les habían ayudado a afianzar su matrimonio. Sasuke a veces aún le recordaba que aquello era un matrimonio concertado, pero tampoco podía negar que se había enamorado de aquel chico hiperactivo que no dejaba de preguntar por su hermano y cuándo íbamos a recuperarle. Al menos se había vuelto algo más paciente y confiaba en las decisiones de su esposo.

Itachi ni siquiera les esperó para el desayuno, suponía que estaban muy ocupados. Iruka y Kakashi fueron los únicos que le acompañaron a la mesa y ya cuando estaban finalizando el desayuno y la charla sobre la estrategia que seguirían los ejércitos, es cuando Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron por el comedor disculpándose por llegar tan tarde.

Kakashi se disculpó limpiándose con una servilleta y se puso en pie para marcharse, aún le quedaba bastante camino por recorrer. Sus tropas seguían en territorio del Viento, escondidos y velando por la seguridad de la hermana de Naruto. Decidieron que algunos guardias trajeran a Ino hasta el castillo del fuego y el resto de tropas fieles aún a Naruto y Kakashi se unieran a la lucha junto al ejército que había reunido Itachi y Sasuke.

Aunque Itachi comentó de mandar a uno de los suyos a dar la orden, Kakashi prefería hacerlo en persona. Itachi no opuso resistencia alguna, Kakashi conocía a sus hombres y si quería ir en persona, seguramente sería por que no se fiaban de nadie más excepto de él, algo que entendía tras la traición que habían sufrido cuando asesinaron a la familia Namikaze.

Kakashi salió por la puerta y caminó con rapidez por el pasillo en busca de las cuadras. Ya estaban preparando su caballo para salir de inmediato, le quedaba un día entero hasta llegar con sus hombres. Ya iba a alcanzar la puerta de salida cuando la voz de Naruto a su espalda le hizo detenerse unos segundos.

\- ¿Te vas así sin más? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Sí. Mandaré a Sai y a algunos hombres más para que traigan a tu hermana hasta aquí, lo primero es garantizar su seguridad en estos nuevos tiempos que corren. Ya no es tan seguro nuestro refugio.

\- Lo sé y agradezco que la traigas. Tengo muchas ganas de verla pero… ¿Tú volverás?

\- No Naruto. Las tropas de Itachi saldrán hoy mismo hacia el puesto fronterizo. Sería demasiado trayecto tener que volver hasta aquí con nuestras tropas y luego intentar seguir a las de Itachi. El puesto fronterizo no queda lejos de nuestra posición, así que iremos directamente desde allí. Volveré cuando acabemos la misión.

\- No mueras ¿Vale?

\- Claro que no – le sonrió Kakashi volviendo a caminar.

\- Kakashi – le llamó sonrojado Naruto.

\- ¿Desea algo más, señor? – preguntó Kakashi volviendo a la formalidad de siempre.

\- Yo… quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. Estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke. Aún es pronto pero, el médico lo confirmó ayer. Ni siquiera se lo he contado aún a Sasuke.

Kakashi se giró mirando paralizado durante unos largos segundos a Naruto. Ese chico había sido como su hijo desde que su padre falleció, desde que perdieron a su hermano, nunca se habían separado. Le había cuidado, enseñado, le había protegido y le había visto crecer hasta convertirse en lo que era hoy en día. Se acercó a paso apresurado hacia él y le abrazó contra su pecho como si se tratase de su propio hijo.

\- Cuídalo mucho ¿Vale? – le dijo Kakashi besando la cabeza de Naruto.

\- Lo haré… lo haremos – corrigió pensando en Sasuke – tú ocúpate de volver con nosotros y traer a mi hermano de vuelta.

\- Lo haré. Ten cuidado a partir de ahora y no te metas en líos que no estaré para sacarte de ellos – sonrió Kakashi haciendo sonreír también a Naruto.

\- Si no me meto en líos… ¿Cómo iba a entretener a Sasuke?

\- Pórtate bien – sonrió Kakashi – y no le des muchas preocupaciones a Sasuke. Nos vemos a mi vuelta.

\- Kakashi… si es niño, voy a llamarle Sakumo, como tu padre. Sé que falleció intentando proteger al mío así que… - Naruto no acabó la frase.

\- Será todo un honor para mí que le pongas ese nombre. Significa mucho para mí.

Kakashi se marchó y Naruto se quedó de pie en el pasillo viendo como subía al caballo en el patio y le daba la vuelta obligándole a galopar por el puente en dirección al pueblo. Todos los soldados que habían ido con ellos cuando tuvieron que traer a Naruto volvían a marcharse dejándole por primera vez a solas con las defensas de la ciudad de su esposo.

\- Volverá – escuchó a Sasuke a su espalda.

\- Eso espero. Ha dicho que vais a la frontera hoy, que vais a mover las tropas. Yo quiero ir.

\- Me encantaría Naruto, pero también he escuchado tu conversación con él y no me parece buena idea.

\- Espiar es de mala educación – sonrió Naruto.

\- No te espiaba – dijo Sasuke sonriendo colocándose a la espalda del rubio y tocando su vientre – pasaba por allí y lo escuché. Un pequeño Uchiha.

\- De eso nada, un pequeño Namikaze. Vamos Sasuke… déjame ir con vosotros.

\- Sabes que te respeto y que siempre he aceptado que eres un gran guerrero y un mejor arquero pero… en tu estado no quiero que vayas, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

\- No me ocurrirá nada y lo sabes.

\- Quiero sacar a tu hermano, Naruto, quiero verte feliz y no puedo luchar en plenas condiciones si estoy pensando en ti y en ese niño, si estoy todo el rato buscándote en el campo de batalla preocupado de que te esté pasando algo. Es mejor que te quedes esta vez. Confía en mí, te traeré a tu hermano de vuelta y podrás demostrarme una y mil veces que eres mejor que yo si quieres, pero no en esta guerra, por favor. Tan solo… cuida de nuestro hijo por el momento, protégelo hasta que vuelva.

\- Vale – acabó resignándose Naruto.

\- Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Sasuke haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

\- Sí, lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron de pie abrazados hasta que perdieron completamente de vista a todos los soldados que acompañaban a Kakashi. Pronto su hermana vendría y esperaba que su hermano también estuviera libre en breve. Después de tantos meses sin tener noticias de él, estaba preocupado. Aquella tarde todo el ejército del Reino del fuego partió hacia la frontera con Itachi y Sasuke acompañándoles, tan solo una pequeña guarnición se quedó en el castillo para la custodia y protección de Naruto y los sirvientes. Naruto vio desde la ventana de su habitación como partía su esposo entre aquella lluvia, ni siquiera le había dejado bajar a despedirle preocupado porque pudiera resfriarse a esas horas y le ocurriera algo al niño.

En el Reino de la lluvia, Orochimaru y sus hombres hacían aparición. Pain les había convocado pidiéndole ayuda por si el Reino del Fuego decidía atacar y Orochimaru había aceptado la alianza por el momento por el simple hecho de ser su sobrino… o eso decía él, en el fondo… sólo había ido a recuperar lo único que de verdad le importaba y había permanecido demasiado tiempo lejos de su poder, Deidara.

Orochimaru entró por la corte sorprendiéndose de no ver a Deidara por allí teniendo en cuenta su posición. Seguramente Pain aún le mantenía en secreto quien era realmente así que decidió ignorar el tema. Tras la presentación y el saludo a su sobrino, se disculpó comentando que estaba cansado del largo viaje y buscó a Deidara por los alrededores, encontrándole finalmente en el jardín trasero sentado en un banco de piedra frente a unos rosales.

No pudo evitar sonreir, había echado tanto de menos aquel cabello rubio que iluminaba el triste y lluvioso Reino de la lluvia. Se acercó hacia él y se sentó a su lado viendo la sonrisa que Deidara le dedicaba, siempre con aquella inocencia que le había enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

\- ¿Qué tal estás, Dei? – preguntó Orochimaru viendo como las gotas de agua caía de la cornisa del tejadillo donde estaban resguardados y se perdían en las hojas de las rosas.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad o que te mienta? – le preguntó Deidara.

\- ¿Te ha hecho algo? – preguntó Orochimaru.

\- Estoy embarazado y tu sobrino no es precisamente el mejor anfitrión – le dijo sin rodeos - ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? ¿Es que ya no soy bueno para ti? – le comentó Deidara tratando de volver a poner a Orochimaru en contra de Pain.

\- Claro que eres bueno para mí, yo siempre te he amado.

\- Entonces sácame de aquí, llévame contigo al País del Viento.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- No me trates de idiota, Orochimaru. Podrías hacerlo si quisieras.

\- Siempre fuiste un chico listo pero no puedo seguir a tu mente. Dame un buen plan que pueda seguir y te llevaré conmigo.

\- Ya tienes lo que querías, tengo un hijo de Pain, un heredero al trono del Reino de la Lluvia. Deshazte de Pain, llévame al Reino del viento, mi hijo reinará en el Reino de la lluvia por ser el heredero legítimo y puedo darte un hijo a ti para que sea el heredero del Reino del Viento, tendrías dos Reinos ¿No es lo que siempre has deseado?

\- De verdad que eres un chico inteligente. De acuerdo, lo haré. Me desharé de Pain y me casaré contigo, tú y yo seremos los dueños de ambos Reinos.

Deidara sonrió como si fuera su cómplice pero en el fondo, sólo esperaba que Orochimaru jamás se diera cuenta que ese hijo no era de Pain, que no se diera cuenta que le estaba mintiendo para dividir las fuerzas enemigas.


	23. Estrategias

Capítulo 23: Estrategias

Deidara entró en la habitación de Konan tras llamar y cerró una vez estuvo dentro. Se acercó a Konan sentándose junto a la ventana mientras la veía tejer. Por un momento sus ojos bajaron hasta el vientre de la chica, apenas se le notaba el embarazo gracias a los vestidos holgados que se estaba poniendo últimamente pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir escondiendo algo así de Pain.

¿Cómo te ha ido con Orochimaru? – preguntó Konan.

Sospecha un poco de mí – comentó Deidara.

¿Te ha dicho algo?

No, pero lo he visto en su mirada. Sabe que tengo algo en mente, aún así está tan obsesionado con tenerme que haría cualquier cosa por mí.

¿Cómo vas a convencerle de que dices la verdad?

Mostrándole las heridas que me hizo Pain, haciéndole creer que de verdad haría lo que sea por salir de aquí, incluso casarme con él. ¿Sabes algo de Itachi?

No me ha dicho nada Pain, pero los del consejo hablaban algo sobre un campamento militar a las afueras.

Deben de ser ellos. Habrán acampado en el límite del Reino. Mientras no entren aquí no les pueden acusar de infligir las normas pero están más cerca por si necesitan intervenir con rapidez.

Aquella noche, Orochimaru aprovechó la soledad del castillo y la oscuridad de los pasillos para ir hasta la habitación donde dormía Deidara y colarse en su interior. Se acercó a la cama donde el rubio dormía y sentándose en su cama, le acarició el cabello dejando que aquellos finos hilos dorados se enredasen en sus dedos.

Deidara abrió los ojos con pesadez, aún así, reconocía a la perfección aquel aroma, sabía que era Orochimaru. Durante años aquel hombre se había estado colando en su dormitorio de la torre más alta del castillo del Viento, durante años fue su prisionero. Una parte de él le odiaba por lo que significaba verle allí vivo, él había matado a sus padres, estuvo a punto de matar a toda su familia, le había retenido en contra de su voluntad en aquella torre y le había engañado y mentido para que no descubriera quién era en realidad, pero otra parte… le tenía cierto aprecio. Nunca le había hecho daño, le había protegido de todo el mundo, jamás nadie le puso la mano encima, ni le torturaron, ni lo violaron, no le hicieron nada, él le había mantenido a salvo. Pese a que su reinado siempre había consistido en crear y fomentar el miedo, Deidara jamás tuvo motivos para tenerle miedo, aún así… se vengaría de aquel hombre por toda su familia.

Buenos días pequeño – comentó Orochimaru sonriendo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Deidara intentando abrir los ojos.

Demasiado temprano. No te levantes – le dijo con dulzura pero Deidara buscó una de las velas.

Orochimaru cogió la mano de Deidara con suavidad devolviéndola a la cama mientras daba la vuelta y encendía él mismo la vela.

¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó Dei.

No, sólo tenía ganas de verte.

¿Enserio? – sonrió Deidara fingiendo ser aún aquel chico inocente que tanto le gustaba a Orochimaru – Creí que ya no volverías a por mí.

Te prometí que volvería.

Creí que te importa más conquistar ambos reinos que yo.

Eso jamás Dei. Tú siempre fuiste lo más importante. Ahora nuestro plan saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Estoy asustado – le dijo Deidara fingiendo – si Pain descubre lo que tramamos podría poner en peligro a este niño y él es quien heredará todos los territorios.

Yo no dejaría que le hiciera daño.

Orochimaru metió la mano por el cuello de la camiseta de Deidara hasta apartarla levemente dejando ver su cuello y parte de su hombro. Aún tenía cicatrices de los últimos golpes de Pain. Orochimaru al verlo se sorprendió pero Deidara le apartó la mano con rapidez tapándose de nuevo el hombro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

¿Fue él? – preguntó Orochimaru - ¿Se atrevió a pegarte? – preguntó ahora enfadado.

Ya te dije que la estancia aquí no ha sido precisamente la mejor. Tú nunca me hiciste daño.

No podría Dei, te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño.

Por favor, no dejes que Pain vuelva a ponerme la mano encima. Haré lo que sea pero por favor…

No te preocupes, no dejaré que te haga daño. Acabaré con él y gobernaremos en los dos reinos. Nos casaremos Deidara, seremos felices.

Orochimaru abrazó a Deidara y aunque éste le correspondió, una sonrisa se le escapó dándose cuenta que tenía a Orochimaru bajo su control. Estaba tan enamorado o quizá tan obsesionado con él que no se daba cuenta que ese chico inocente tenía sus propios planes en los que estaba cayendo sin darse cuenta. Iba a recuperar su reino y tomar la venganza por lo sucedido a sus padres aunque aquello fuera lo último que hiciera.

Apenas pasaron dos días desde que Orochimaru había llegado al castillo de Pain. Ambos se encerraban durante horas a debatir sobre el plan de ataque que estaban planificando contra las tropas de Itachi. Deidara no consiguió enterarse del plan, siempre eran cautelosos pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia al comprobar cómo Orochimaru estaba por el momento… de su parte. Todas las mañanas veía cómo echaba unas gotas de algo sobre la comida de su sobrino, seguramente algún veneno. Al menos esos dos estaban el uno contra el otro, a este paso se matarían entre ellos antes de que llegase a entrar Itachi en el Reino.

El resto del día, Deidara siempre iba detrás de Konan. Daban algún paseo por el jardín y tejían en el dormitorio frente a la ventana. Pain le había exigido a Konan que cesase toda actividad sobre Deidara para evitar riesgos en su hijo, así que había dejado de tratarle como a su sirviente hasta nueva orden de Pain. Konan siempre sonreía dándose cuenta de la poca vista que podía tener su esposo para no darse cuenta de todo lo que habían tramado en su contra, pero era mejor así, que estuviera tan pendiente de sus cosas evitaba que viera su relación con Hidan.

Aquella noche Deidara se acostó tarde. Había estado todo el día con Konan trazando algún plan junto a Hidan para escapar todos de allí y marcharse con Itachi en cuanto la guerra diera lugar. Hidan había reunido noticias de que atacarían en breve y debían estar preparados. Durmió lo poco que pudo y es que a primera hora de la mañana, nada más despuntar el primer rayo de sol, nada más el primer gallo cantó la primera nota de su cacareo, las campanas de la gran catedral del Reino de la lluvia sonaron dando la alarma de que el ejército del Reino del fuego estaba entrando por la ciudad arrasando con todo a su paso en dirección al castillo.

Deidara se levantó y corrió hasta la ventana observando el panorama. En el horizonte se veía humo. Preocupado por lo que se avecinaba, se vistió con rapidez para tratar de salir de allí. Ya había hecho suficiente debilitando a Pain gracias a la ayuda de Orochimaru y aquel veneno. Estos últimos días Pain había estado más raro que nunca.

Ya estaba terminando de cambiarse de ropa cuando entró por la puerta Pain con gran rapidez. Deidara se quedó estático de golpe antes de sentir cómo le cogía del brazo con fuerza y lo arrastraba tras él. Intentó soltarse a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo, sólo quería alejarse de Pain pero sabía que no se lo permitiría.

Suéltame ya, no quiero ir contigo – dijo Deidara de golpe haciendo que Pain se detuviera de golpe.

Ni siquiera le soltó el brazo cuando Pain se giró dándole un bofetón para que se callase y siguiera caminando tras él. Deidara se mordió el labio un segundo antes de volver a levantar la cabeza y mirarle desafiante.

No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado.

¿Crees que me interesas en algo? – preguntó Pain enfadado – Sólo eres un chiquillo, lo único que quiero es mantener vivo a ese niño, él será el heredero de todo esto.

Deidara sonrió. Pain aún pensaba que llevaba dentro a su hijo, no se había parado a pensar ni por un segundo que no fuera de él.

¿El heredero del Reino de la lluvia? – preguntó Deidara sonriendo.

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Tienes razón en que será el heredero, pero no de tú Reino. Sé perfectamente quien soy y este niño acabará gobernando en el Reino del Viento y muy posiblemente el del Fuego. Será grande y podrá controlar dos reinos, pero no será el tuyo.

No puede ser de él – dijo Pain sorprendido – no puede ser de Itachi.

Es de él. Ni siquiera te has parado a pensar que el problema eres tú. Jamás podrás tener un heredero, no pudiste con tu esposa y no podrás conmigo, da igual cuánto lo intentes.

No es cierto. Konan no podía tener hijos.

Por favor… ella está embarazada desde hace meses. Ni siquiera te molestas en dormir en vuestro lecho conyugal. Sólo te preocupas de ti, no te has parado ni un segundo a mirarla y ver lo que ocurría frente a ti.

Pain más enfadado que nunca agarró del cuello a Deidara empujándole contra la pared. Iba a golpearle, lo sabía y cerró los ojos mentalizándose de aquello, pero el golpe no llegó, en su lugar, escuchó la voz de Orochimaru y abrió los ojos con rapidez viendo como le había detenido la mano.

No te atrevas a golpearle. Suéltale – Pain dudó unos segundos mirando a su tío pero éste se enfadó aún más – Ahora, suéltale.

Pain soltó a Deidara que se alejó de él colocándose a la espalda de Orochimaru viendo la sonrisa de Pain mientras se acariciaba el dolorido cuello.

Que ciego estás – le dijo Pain – no puedes ver cómo ese chico te utiliza. Estás demasiado obsesionado con él. Va a tener un hijo de Itachi.

Orochimaru se giró hacia Deidara pero éste levantó los hombros intentando indicarle que no sabía nada de lo que Pain estaba diciendo.

No digas tonterías Pain.

Es cierto. ¿Por qué iba a venir Itachi hasta aquí y atacarnos si no por él y su hijo?

¿Te has vuelto loco? – preguntó Deidara - ¿Cómo va a ser el hijo de Itachi?

No digas tonterías.

¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – escucharon de golpe a Konan tras ellos - ¿Estás bien, Dei?

Sí – dijo Deidara acercándose hacia ella viendo como la situación se descontrolaba.


	24. Obsesiones

Capítulo 24: Obsesiones

Orochimaru se había quedado paralizado ante la situación. No sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. Sabía que Deidara era un chico inteligente, que tarde o temprano se acabaría enterando de todo pero estaba allí con aquella mirada inocente de siempre, seguía siendo el chico del que se había enamorado. No quería creer que le hubiera podido traicionar de ninguna de las formas y mucho menos podía creer que estuviera embarazado de Itachi tal y como decía Pain. Miró a Deidara y luego cayó en algo de más importancia aún.

¿Le llevaste al Reino del fuego? – preguntó Orochimaru.

Tenía que firmar la alianza con ellos.

¿Y no se te pasó por la cabeza que sería un mal plan?

Orochimaru no podía aún creerse que su sobrino hubiera paseado a un Namikaze por dos reinos. Pudo haberse enterado en cualquier momento de quién era y sobre todo, pudo haber reconocido a Itachi. Quizá su sobrino no sabía que ambos se conocían, pero desde luego él sí lo sabía y podía ser un buen motivo para que Itachi estuviera entrando en la ciudad de la lluvia, había reconocido a Deidara y venía a por él.

Serás idiota – le dijo Orochimaru hacia Pain luego miró a Deidara - ¿Es de Itachi o de Pain? – preguntó ahora Orochimaru hacia Deidara pero éste permaneció en silencio – no hace falta que me respondas. No pudiste dejar a tu esposa embarazada y tampoco a Deidara, es increíble.

No puede seguir vivo, lleva al heredero del trono del fuego – le dijo Pain mirando hacia Deidara y caminando hacia él desenvainando la espada.

Deidara echó unos pasos hacia atrás viendo como venía Pain directo a por él y colocó las manos para defenderse de aquella espada que le mataría sin dudarlo. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe aunque no llegó. Lo que sí escuchó fue el ruido metálico de dos espadas golpeando y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que Orochimaru estaba delante de él bloqueando la espada de Pain con la suya.

Ni se te ocurra tocarle.

Lleva el hijo de Itachi en su vientre, no pueden quedar vivos.

Pero eso es tu culpa, te lo ofrecí y tú no supiste aprovecharlo. Preferiste ir al País del fuego y llevarlo contigo, fuiste tú quién le descuidó para que pudiera irse con Itachi. Eso jamás me ocurrió a mí.

Tú sólo le tenías encerrado.

Le tenía a salvo de todo y de todos.

Estás demasiado ciego por él, tienes que matarle.

No pienso hacerlo.

Ese chico te ha trastornado. Jamás te querrá, está deseando marcharse con Itachi. Mátalo ahora que puedes.

¿Y quedarme sin él? Eso jamás pasará. No tengo problema, puedo volver a encerrarle en la torre del País del Viento.

¿Y el crío? ¿Qué harás con ese niño? Si se escapase sería un gran problema, sería el heredero del fuego, el hijo de Itachi. Se marcharía con su padre.

Puedo criarlo como si fuera mío, ponerle en contra de Itachi y quizá, hasta me salga bien y pueda derrotar a Itachi cuando su hijo le traicione – sonrió Orochimaru.

No vas a quedarte mi Reino, ni podrás conquistar el del Fuego.

Eso ya lo veremos – comentó Orochimaru con una sonrisa perversa.

Pain movió la espada apartando la de Orochimaru y con un rápido movimiento, cogió a Deidara llevándoselo de allí. En su precipitada huida, Konan que estaba en medio intentó apartarse, por suerte, Hidan la alejó antes de que Pain pudiera hacerle daño a ella o a ese niño.

Orochimaru salió también tras mientras Hidan le ordenaba a Konan que se encerrase en su habitación y no abriera a nadie, él aún tenía que ir a por Deidara antes de que esos dos hicieran alguna locura. Se iban a marchar cada uno por su lado, cuando apareció frente a ellos Itachi acompañado por su hermano y unos guardias más. Se detuvo frente a ellos preguntando por Deidara.

Se lo han llevado – dijo Konan – se han ido por allí, la puerta de atrás. Seguramente irán hacia el bosque.

Encerraos y no salgáis. Uno de mis hombres se quedará con vosotros – dijo Itachi corriendo hacia donde Konan le había dicho.

Esperad, yo también voy con vosotros – dijo Hidan uniéndose a la búsqueda.

Todos salieron corriendo tras los fugitivos. Itachi estaba preocupado por Deidara aunque trataba de disimularlo todo lo que podía. Siempre supo que aquel plan era arriesgado pero le dejó hacerlo. Quizá sólo una vez se arrepintió de haberle dejado marchar de nuevo con Pain y fue cuando recibió la carta donde Deidara le contaba que estaba embarazado de él. Sintió miedo de que le pudieran descubrir, de que les ocurriese algo a ambos, ahora ese temor se hacía realidad. Por suerte para él, pese a no querer reconocerlo, Orochimaru se negaba a que algo pudiera pasarle a Deidara, eso le calmaba un poco, sabía que le protegería pero también tenía muy en mente, que debía llegar antes de que se lo volviera a llevar, porque las defensas del Reino del Viento eran aún más fuertes que las del Reino de la lluvia. No llegaría a Deidara si le encerraba de nuevo.

Salieron del castillo hacia el patio y pidieron unos caballos a los soldados que estaban por allí custodiando la ciudad y deteniendo a los soldados fieles a Pain para evitar algún daño colateral. Montaron en los animales y salieron a galope siguiendo las instrucciones de Konan. Pain tenía un castillo algo más pequeño al este de allí. En las antiguas guerras, era donde solía resguardarse la familia real para no sufrir daños y en este momento, Itachi sabía que Pain pensaba llevar a Deidara allí, sólo esperaba llegar antes que Orochimaru y Pain arreglasen todo por las malas.

Hidan que iba más atrás con el caballo, le obligó a acelerar el paso al animal hasta alcanzar a Itachi que iba al frente junto a un par de guardias. Itachi le observó unos segundos en silencio hasta que éste habló indicándole el camino que debían seguir hacia el castillo de Pain. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del resto del grupo, Itachi no pudo evitar preguntar lo que hacía tiempo le había estado dando vueltas.

Oye Hidan… ¿Por qué traicionar a tu Rey? Es decir… naciste en el Reino de la lluvia y dudo mucho que quisieras ver cómo la guerra llegaba a tu país.

Por el mismo motivo por el que tú estás aquí en mi país invadiéndonos. Me enamoré.

¿De la Reina? Apuntaste muy alto.

Vengo de familia noble, los protectores del reino. Toda mi familia ha sido soldado siempre y yo aprendí joven el arte de las armas. Al fallecer mi padre entré yo a sustituirle en el consejo y… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Supongo que le caí bien a Pain, me consultaba prácticamente cualquier cosa. Al casarse con Konan me "ofreció" a mí la tarea de protegerla, de ser su guardaespaldas. En aquel momento no creí que me enamoraría de ella. Ver como la trataba Pain supongo que creó en mí cierto sentimiento de querer protegerla. No puedes imaginarte lo que es vivir a su lado durante años, no es nada comparado a lo que ha vivido Deidara estos meses. Hasta mandó asesinar a su padre que estaba en prisión cuando se negó a firmar unos documentos que eran importantes para él.

¿No sospecha que Konan lleva a tu hijo? – preguntó Itachi sorprendido.

El Rey ya no tiene ojos para su esposa desde hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que si sigo vivo es porque no lo sabe – comentó sonriendo – Pain me llevaría a la horca si se enterase que ese niño es mío y que me he estado acostando con su esposa.

Itachi sonrió y tenía pensado contestarle cuando a lo lejos escuchó las voces de aquellos dos discutiendo. Apresuró el paso y Hidan le siguió de cerca obligando a los demás a acelerar también para llegar antes. Apenas los tuvo a la vista, Itachi desmontó corriendo hacia ellos. Ni siquiera habían sido capaces de llegar al castillo de Pain, se había quedado a medio camino, seguramente porque Orochimaru le había alcanzado antes. Lo peor de todo, era ver a Pain tan cerca del borde del acantilado con Deidara aún sujeto sin posibilidad de escaparse.

Los ojos azules de Deidara se fijaron en los oscuros de Itachi. Orochimaru trataba de convencer a Pain de que soltase a Deidara pero éste parecía haberse vuelto loco, perder todo lo había llevado al borde de la más absoluta locura, era capaz de cualquier cosa y no dudaría en llevarse a Deidara con él. Cada paso hacia atrás le acercaba más al precipicio. Itachi se acercaba hacia Orochimaru con lentitud sin perder de vista a Deidara.

No quiso meterse en la conversación que mantenían los dos pero cuando todo se tensó aún más, no le quedó más remedio que correr hacia delante viendo como Pain se tiraba por el acantilado arrastrando con él a Deidara. Para su suerte, Orochimaru que estaba más cerca consiguió soltar el brazo de Pain del cuello de Deidara empujándole hacia Itachi pero cayendo él junto a su sobrino.

Itachi cogió la mano de Deidara antes de que cayese hacia atrás y le empujó con fuerza hacia él abrazándole y cayendo de culo al suelo con Deidara acurrucándose en su pecho a punto de llorar por el miedo que había pasado.

Ya está, te tengo – le dijo Itachi susurrándole y acariciándole el cabello con dulzura – estás a salvo, estáis a salvo – rectificó pensando en su hijo y sonriendo – Venga, volvamos al palacio, hay mucho que hacer, tenemos que recuperar tu reino.

Será fácil ahora que Orochimaru ya no está – dijo Deidara mirando hacia el acantilado con cierta tristeza.

¿Aún le tienes lástima? – preguntó Itachi.

Sé que hizo muchas cosas malas y no le perdonaré lo de mis padres pero… siempre me cuidó y protegió, aunque fuera por ese amor enfermizo que le ha llevado a esto. Él nunca me hizo daño ni quería hacérmelo.

Lo sé. Estaba obsesionado pero supongo que eso te ha beneficiado. Me alegro que estés bien.

Quiero volver a casa – dijo Deidara con voz cansada – por favor.

Claro. Volvamos primero al palacio de la lluvia y saquemos de prisión a la familia de Konan, seguro que estará deseando verles. Luego te llevaré a mi castillo para que puedas descansar. Yo me ocuparé de los trámites para devolverte el reino del viento.

Gracias – le agradeció Deidara justo antes de unir sus labios en un dulce beso.


End file.
